Semi Charmed Kind of Life
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had been struggling with some serious issues involving drug addiction, rape, loneliness, and a broken heart. He believes that he is alone in this world, but the empty expression in his eyes has really caused some of his co-workers to worry about him. Eventual FrUk! Maybe that special someone will help him turn his life around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've been having a lot of ideas for this Hetalia fic swimming in my head for the past few days, and here are just some things to expect from this story:**

 **1) It will be a long fic and I will try to update as frequently as I can!**

 **2) It deals with some strong subjects such as drug intake, forced sexual encounters and mentions of mental illnesses. I don't know why, but I just like writing about stuff like that**

 **3) EVENTUAL FrUk! *Spinning red warning lights* EVENTUAL FrUk! If that is your thing, I'll see you in future chapters!**

 **I just like to warn my readers about triggers, so I will be making authors notes whenever I feel the need to warn you about something. Happy reading! : )**

 **4) Oh yeah, human names used and slightly alternate universeness!**

 **I also do not own Hetalia or the picture used for this story!**

The whole meeting was a blur. Arthur Kirkland sighed with frustration as he glanced towards the clock. Still forty – five minutes to go, dammit. His boss, Alfred Jones, wasn't making the day any easier. "Oh, and some of you might have to work the weekend." He announced. The Englishman rolled his eyes at this. Fuck. No. Arthur was a good worker, he did what he was supposed to, but he was far from being a kiss ass. No one came between him and his short-lived moments of freedom. Alfred was just going to have to find someone else. He he. Take that, ya stupid git!

Of course, the Brit's free time was not spent doing anything important, but he could give a flying mint bunny. "I-I'll gladly work the weekend, sir." 'Fucking Matthew Williams.' Thought the man with a chuckle. No matter how many times he tried to lick the big man's boots – quite literally – he was never going to get noticed or respected. No matter how much he tried. Nevertheless, the American businessman agreed to Matthew's offer. "Perfect! All right. We got Matthew coming in Saturday and Sunday from 7am – 7pm. I still need two more people. Come on, it won't be that bad!"

"Wang! As my personal assistant, I need you to come in, anyways." The Chinese man nodded in defeat. "Yes, Sir." Alfred continued to ponder over choosing his next victim as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Let's see, let's see. Ah! Ravis! You will come in because I said so. Now, everyone is dismissed and use the last half hour to the best of your abilities." After the meeting, Arthur sulked his way back to his personal desk. Receiving in – coming calls during the last thirty – minutes of work was the absolute worst. Even though he did not want to get in trouble with the boss, he tried to finish them as quickly as he could.

With all said and done, Arthur Kirkland only received two calls before the end of his shift, and they all went pretty smoothly. He put on his most polite tone that he could muster, given everything that had been going on with his life lately. He was late for rent, had no food in the fridge for the night, and he was seriously craving his next fix. Of heroin, that is. His last dose was during lunch hour, which was almost five hours ago, now, and the English man was beginning to feel the jitters.

Everyone else just assumed that Arthur was a nervous wreck, and he preferred to keep it that way. Although, maybe today wasn't so bad and it deserved more than Arthur gave it credit for. Or, he spoke too soon because his most beloved friend, said in the most sarcastic way possible decided to pay him an end – of – the – day visit. "Ah, good evening, mon Cher." Greeted Francis Bonnefoy with his signature smirk. "Clocking out early, are we?" "It's five – o – clock, you frog. I have every right to go home."

The man with the long, gorgeous blond curls snickered at his nemesis' remark. "Please. We all know the real reason why you like to take off so early." Arthur paused, and felt like a deer caught in headlights. Maybe Francis truly did know how the young Englishman liked to spend his time. If he did, this could ruin him. Then again, Mr. Kirkland did have severe anxiety accompanied with OCD and depression, so perhaps he was just overthinking the situation. "You're going home because you didn't get invited to go for drinks like the rest of us. And, you're going home because you have no friends and no one likes you."

Even though the comments did hurt, Arthur would never reveal that to Francis. Instead, he came up with a comeback of his own. "So, it sounds like even though no one likes me, you sure do spend an awful lot of time thinking about me. You follow me around before and after lunch break, when I clock in, and when I clock out. It sounds like someone's got a crush on me." The Frenchman chuckled. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. By the by, Alfred would like to have a word with you before you take off ever so quickly."

With a gulp, that Francis very much heard, Arthur placed his car keys back into his coat pocket and made his way down to the bosses' office. Francis gladly stepped to the side to allow a now slightly shaken up Arthur Kirkland to pass by. Alfred never wanted to see him after work. Something was going on. Maybe Francis had framed him for something. If he did, it was all over for him. He knocked on Alfred's door. "Ah, come in, Arthur!" He invited with a rather cheerful greeting.

Okay, maybe he wasn't in trouble, but he was still worried. "Have a seat!" Offered his slightly eccentric boss as he tossed a wheeled chair into Arthur's direction. With a clearing of his throat, Arthur nodded and took his boss up on his offer. Now, with a more serious expression, Alfred cleared his own throat and got right down to business. "Arthur. You're skinny as fuck. You're paler than a ghost, and I can clearly see that you've been through a lot these past few months. Please, tell me what is going on. You're not in trouble, I promise."

Caught off guard, Arthur bit the bottom of his lip, sunk lower in his chair and fidgeted with his fingers. "N-nothing, Sir. I'll be fine in a few days. I've just come down with a cold, is all." He said with a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle. Alfred raised an eyebrow. Clearly Arthur was not acting suspicious at all, and his English friend was never particularly good at lying, which was also why he trusted the man a lot with more difficult tasks and dreadful deadlines. For the time being, he gave up and nodded his head. "Okay. But Arthur… I do worry. So do the others. So, if you ever need anything, you can even call me after work hours. Okay?" Arthur nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Alfred, but I think I will be going now. See you tomorrow and take care."


	2. Chapter 2

*** **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your support so early on in this story! I am also going to try to change up the way that I write my paragraphs, and I will separate them when a different person is talking just so that it does not confuse anyone! I hope the new style makes sense, so please let me know if any of you are still confused and I will definitely try my hardest! Also, I can't promise a new chapter every day but I'll post as frequently as I can ; ) Peace!*****

When Arthur returned home, he immediately felt safer, protected, and unjudged from the rest of the world outside his cozy apartment. It might have been comfortable, in his mind. The reality was that the place was a complete mess. Granted, Arthur never had visitors at his place so he never got a second opinion. The room was cold, the paint on the walls have faded long ago and the furniture had a worn out and dull appearance. Also, there was still no food in the fridge. The Englishman knew that he had to get off his ass and go to the grocery store eventually, but he had just returned home from work and did not feel like accomplishing any other tasks for the rest of the day.

"There is always tomorrow." This was a mantra that he always repeated to himself during times of stress, but even he knew that this was a lie.

Instead, he opted for a better alternative. He quickly made his way over to one of the top cabinets in the bathroom and retrieved his most trusted needle. "You care about me, don't you?" He asked the inanimate object. As he prepared the needle to insert into his skin, his mind immediately returned to the conversation he had with France earlier that day.

' _No one cares about you.'_ Taunted Francis over and over again in Arthur's mind.

Arthur Kirkland took a deep breath and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "He'll be gone soon."

It only took about ten minutes for the blond to feel more at ease. _'Is this what being normal feels like? Maybe if I'm normal, people will care about me. Just like Francis said… Wait – why am I thinking about him so much today?'_

Suddenly, an imaginary image of the blue – eyed French nation appeared before him. "Out of all the better places I had too be tonight, why on earth am I in your bathroom?" Asked Francis.

"Y-you're not real… I imagined you. You're not real, and you can't hurt me!" Spat the green – eyed man.

The imaginary Francis shrugged and winked flirtatiously. "On contraire, if you can see me, then I exist in your mind. If something exists, whether three dimensional or simply a thought, must still be real."

"ENOUGH! I've had it with your riddles!" Out of anger, Arthur picked up one of the drinking glasses next to the sink and shattered it against the wall that Francis stood at. The other man mocked a painful expression, but simply laughed off the other's hatred.

"Hmm… that really hurt." Faked the curly – haired Frenchman with a pout.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Bullocks. You know very well that I didn't hurt you."

"Well, we might not be able to physically hurt each other." The imaginary man pondered as he wandered around the bathroom. Arthur eyed him like a hawk. "But… there are other ways." He finished in a sing – song voice. Francis shook his head. "Just look at you. You honestly can't tell me that you enjoy living like this. Why are you cooped up in here all by yourself, when you can be chatting it up with the real me? Come on. Just admit it, mon Cher. I'm on your mind for a reason, you know." He said while blowing a kiss in Arthur's direction.

Arthur scoffed. "Why on earth would I want to 'chat it up' with the real you when all you do is insult me, humiliate me, and make me feel like nothing?! Get out of my house! Just get out of here!" Even though he would never realize it, Arthur repeated for the Frenchman to get out of his house over and over again for nearly half an hour. Fortunately, a savior came in the form of Alfred Jones.

"Hey, buddy. It's me. I told Francis to go away, so you're safe now."

Arthur wiped the tears flooding from his eyes. "A-Alfred? Is that really you?" He sniffed.

Alfred chuckled and ruffled Arthur's hair. "I guess I'm as real as you want me to be."

The man crouched down against the bathroom wall managed to crack a smile. "Well, at least you're better than the other guy." And, as soon as Alfred had come, he was gone again, disappearing in a puff of smoke right before Arthur's eyes. Not knowing what else to do with himself, the broken man began to sob again.

The following work day, Arthur quickly clocked in to work and hurried over to his desk. Last night really had him worried. He could not remember experiencing hallucinations that vividly before, but he supposed it was his own fault as he had thrown some alcohol and sleeping pills into the mix. Who knew what all of that shit put together could do to anyone's mind. He still didn't manage to eat dinner, or breakfast that morning, for that matter.

With a sigh, he accidentally kicked an object underneath his desk. As he did not remember leaving anything under it the night before, he took a peak to see if anyone else had lost something, perhaps. To his surprise, he found a packed lunch that appeared to be waiting for him. He opened up the contents and found a note that read _'To Arthur. From Alfred and a certain someone that chooses to remain anonymous. We hope that this does not embarrass you, but you look hungry. As always, if anything is going on, please come see me in my office.'_

Alfred Jones might have been a hard ass at times, but he truly did care about the safety and comfort of every single employee in his office. Inside the lunch bag he found a turkey sandwich, an apply, and some orange juice. With a smile, he opened up the orange juice and began to munch on the apple. Although, he could not figure out who the other sender was, the one who chose to remain anonymous. With a shrug, he thought that perhaps he never would know and decided to just enjoy his early morning lunch, anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hi everyone! Okay, so this chapter is going to focus a little on Arthur's OCD. I wanted to add this as one of Arthur's conditions because I have had experience with it throughout my whole life, and I have also had classmates and co-workers bully me because of it. So, in a way, it is based off experience.*****

Of course, Arthur was never allowed to have a peaceful work day as his ideas were rudely interrupted by his French stalker at the next meeting. Since he was previously having a good day, he figured that he would contribute and offer his opinions. Others seemed shocked to hear the Englishman speak in what felt like months, but they smiled and nodded at his open thoughts nevertheless. That is, except for one person. Throughout the whole meeting, Francis apparently thought it would be funny to screw with Arthur's head. For some reason he would always sat beside him, and today the blue – eyed man was fucking with his things.

Nearly everyone knew that Arthur had difficulties with OCD. And, when it was not his turn to speak, Arthur would quietly keep himself occupied by lining up his various office supplies that usually included of a couple of erasers, a few pens, paper clips, and a roll of tape. No one was necessarily bothered by Arthur's behavior, as they had all known him for a few years now and understood that his little differences did not make him dangerous. The short haired man seemed to be enjoying himself as he lined up his supplies, he had placed his hand on his cheek and had a dreamy expression on his face.

Possibly thinking that it would be a good practical joke, Francis Bonnefoy flicked one of Arthur's pencils across the table with his fingers. "Oops." He whispered, with a shrug of his shoulders. "My apologies."

Arthur Kirkland simply rolled his eyes but had begun to twitch at the fact that his supplies were no longer in perfect order. "Your apologies, my ass." He retorted. He outstretched his hand to reach for the pencil. In a blink of an eye, it was quickly received by his rival instead.

One of their co-workers, Ludwig, caught sight of their foolishness and just shook his head with a sigh. He already predicted that this meeting would end in a total disaster, but America was still either completely oblivious by their shenanigans, or he just didn't let them bother him anymore.

"Give it back!" Demanded Arthur with a harsh whisper.

Francis fondly twiddled the pencil in between his grasp. "Make me." He replied with a seductive 'pop' with his mouth and a lick to his top lick.

The poor Englishman was caught off guard by the other's remark and blushed, but the adorable pink hue on his cheeks was quickly replaced by a fuming red shade and sweat drops on his forehead. "I'll make you all right!" Shouted Arthur in response to his arch nemesis.

"Serenity now… serenity now…" Ludwig chanted and rubbed his temples with both of his index fingers and closed his eyes tightly. His boyfriend, Feliciano patted him on his back in attempts to comfort the stressed-out German.

"You think you're so clever? You stupid git!?" Snapped the short haired blond man. The man in question shook his head and feigned innocence. "Oh, non, mon ami, but I certainly am smarter than you. And I don't think I am being biased, I was the one who received that major promotion last month after all… whereas you received nothing."

"That's it!" Before Francis could react, Arthur had launched himself from his chair and landed on top of Francis.

"SERENITY NOW!" Ordered Ludwig. This time, the strict German was not having any of this nonsense and picked up both Arthur and Francis b their shirts and tossed them out into the hallway to sort out their differences and slammed the office door behind him. This time, he was going to have a few words with the two troublemakers. "I have had just enough with your bickering!" Shouted the man with the slicked back blond hair. "The two of you have been seriously disrupting meetings for the past few months and making everything about the drama between the two of you, and I don't care who started it first! From this point on, if any of you act out of line with each other in the office, in the lunch rooms, or in the halls, I will see to it that you will be thoroughly punished!"

Ashamed and somewhat afraid of the German man, Arthur bowed his head in apology. "Y-yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Umm, yes. That's good Arthur. Thank you."

Francis, on the other hand, snickered in defiance. "Why? What do you have in mind? You plan on spanking us or something?" He purred.

"Yes! That is exactly what I will do with the both of you. If you happen to so much as engage in the other's behavior, I will place both of you on my knees, asses up in the air and spank it until it is beat red!" The German threatened.

Arthur knew that Ludwig wasn't bluffing, either. He has spanked both Feliciano and Lovino when the two Italians had gotten in a little squabble during last year's office Christmas party. That was a situation that Arthur never wanted to find himself in. He sighed. "Thank you, Ludwig. What Francis means is that he is going to behave from now on, as will I."

The Frenchman scoffed. "So you say." With that, the three men made their way back into the meeting room, where the other co-workers were not trying so hard to hide their snickering. Embarrassed, Arthur held his head low for the remaining twenty minutes.

Afterwards, he made sure to approach Alfred and thank him for the gift he left under his desk earlier. "Oh- I…" He gulped. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me lunch today."

Alfred beamed. "Ah, don't mention it. You're very welcome."

"I also wanted to say that I am sorry for getting into that argument with Francis earlier and disrupting your meeting. I just… I just don't understand why he bullies me all the time!"

Alfred hummed in thought. "Arthur, why do you think that young boys tease young girls in the school yard?"

"That's easy," Arthur began. "It's because they like each other." His face immediately froze in shock. "WAIT! You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting!"

However, Alfred already ran down the halls in laughter. "Good night, Arthur! See you tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hi everyone! As always, before I begin thank you so much for all of your support. I'm really glad how things have been taking off and your words of encouragement have definitely helped me.**

 **Just as a warning, this chapter does deal with rape and drugs. I know that if you've read all these chapters by now you might be okay with whatever shit I throw your way, but I always just like to warn my readers. Enjoy!*** ; )**

"I know it's only nine hundred dollars right now, but I'll get you the extra two hundred by the end of this week, I promise!" Arthur begged as he kneeled in front of the Russian man. "I know it's no excuse… but I'm behind on the rent, I can't afford food. I-I'm just so hungry and dirty, a filthy excuse for a human being… but I'll try harder. I swear!"

The Russian tutted and shook his head at the man who begged before him. "Oh, Arthur. What on earth do you expect me to do with you?"

He sighed. The one thing Arthur absolutely detested about Ivan was that he could never know how his dealer was going to react that night. No emotion ever crossed his face. Just vacant eyeballs that stared into nothing, and a smile that never revealed the man's true emotions.

The drug lord ran a hand through Arthur's short blond locks. "Now, Arthur. I want you to tell me something. What usually happens when you are late with my money?"

The Englishman's eyes shone emerald green as the tears threatened to fall down his pale face. "You have your way with me." He stated with a frightened gulp.

Ivan nodded. "Yes, that's a good Arthur." He said as his grip tightened in Arthur's hair.

The Brit held back a gasp, but this only made Ivan's grip even tighter until Arthur's eyes watered. "M-master, please!"

The Russian released his hold on the other man. "Take off your pants and turn around." He demanded. Even though they were in a dirty alley, Ivan could care less. He was very proud of his naked form, especially his cock and he made sure that everyone knew it.

Arthur, on the other hand, was very insecure about his more feminine form. Even though previous lovers in the past assured him he was beautiful, the Englishman never believed any of them. The Brit slept around quite often, but he was just never able to find the right man.

"Because you failed to make the proper payment, I am not going to prepare you. Let this be a lesson." Ivan growled deep in his throat.

Arthur whimpered into the concrete floor. This was not the first time that Ivan did not use lube. One way that helped him to get through this was to grind his teeth back and forth to ignore the throbbing pain inside him. Grinding one's teeth was a nasty habit, but so was having unprotected sex in filthy allies.

The British man screamed to fight off the first wave of pain. This was also routine for him. Next came Ivan's merciless pounding. Arthur found a couple of stones next to him on the ground. He gripped these tightly in both of his hands until they burned like fire.

"You can do it, almost there." Ivan encouraged. The Russian was usually surprisingly gentle with his words after invading his victim's most sensitive area. He did not lighten up with his thrusts, however. "I need to keep going until I make you moan. Almost there."

It was then that Arthur heard the strangest words that have ever come out of Ivan Braginsky's mouth. "It'll be so cold soon. I hate winter, but you'll keep me warm. A lover like you will always keep me warm."

' _Don't let hm know you are crying._ ' The blond thought to himself. _'Emotions make him snap. Stay still like a log. Stay still until it is over. The only thing he wants is to hear you moan and scream. Make them good and he'll go away.'_

Ivan came quicker than Arthur had anticipated, and he let a sigh of relief escape when it was over.

The Russian hummed in contentment. "Nice doing business with you again, Arthur. Take a bag for your troubles, but I want you to sell the rest by Friday."

By now, Arthur knew not to question the ways of Ivan Braginsky. He was either satisfied with your services, or disappointed. It really all depended on how good the man's day was.

"Thank you, sir." The Brit said as he took the bag of cocaine that his boss let him have for free.

Ivan shrugged. "don't mention it. It's for your troubles. You may be absolute shit at keeping track with your money, but I will admit that you make a fantastic whore."

Arthur decided it would be a good idea to leave before Ivan could suck him into anything else for that night. Since he was still in a lot of pain from his recent encounter, he made his way to a different alley to rest for a little while. That bitch of a boss Ivan gave him four bags to sell by the end of the week, and it was already Tuesday. Oh well, at least he could enjoy one for free to forget about all of his troubles.

Yes, Alfred was Arthur's manager by day, but Ivan was his Lord by night. Since he was a single guy living in San Francisco, he had to have two jobs in order to make ends meet. However, the office job he had during the day was the highest paying job he could find, and he really did not want to give that position up for a job that paid less. Besides, Ivan paid pretty good, and all he had to do was watch his expenses throughout the week.

' _Shit.'_ Thought Arthur as he woke up a few hours later. _'Now I have to find a cab to take me home at this time of night, maybe grab a burger and take a shower before work.'_ It was 3am, so the British man had at least five hours to do everything mentioned, even though he knew he would feel like garbage by the time he got home, and the rest of his day would probably go downhill from there. Since he already had a shitty night, he dreaded how Francis was going to make his day even shittier. Maybe he would be so exhausted he would just pass out in a bathroom stall with his head in the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

****I used a lot of research for this chapter because my knowledge on drugs is literally next to none XD So, I hope my research is good for this chapter as I used some information directly for different websites.**

 **Also, I know I post about 1000 words at a time but I do this because it's like a goal for me in a way. I do have a busy career life and I try to make a goal to write 1000 words in a certain amount of time that is convenient for you all. But, the only reason I have been writing so much is because I am on holidays! Also, thank you for your kind words, your support. And, as always, enjoy! ; ) *****

Work hadn't been as difficult as Arthur had anticipated that day. In fact, it went rather smoothly as that snob of a Frenchman, Francis was sick. Therefore, he had the entire day to kick back and relax, no bullying necessary. That night, he thought he'd treat himself to the free bag of coke that Ivan had given him the previous evening. Because he didn't have any troubles throughout the day, he had enough energy to go to the grocery store to buy himself some baking soda. The baking soda was the key ingredient to make crack out of the cocaine powder.

Arthur was quite excited to experience the quick and very intense high that was awaiting him. Though he was a heavy heroin user, he loved the visions that the rock drug provided for him. Sometimes, he would even take both drugs at the same time if he was in an awful mood and needed to get completely wrecked. The cocaine powder began to make those lovely crackling sounds that Arthur longed to hear after a full day's work. Better news, he even managed to sell a bag of Ivan's coke on the way home from work. That only left him with a couple more to sell, and he could easily pull that off by the end of the week.

His hallucinations weren't too bad that night. Mostly something about a bunny, a unicorn, a fairy, but no Francis. Thank God, no Francis. Arthur was startled for a split second as he was awoken by his faithful alarm clock. He needed coffee, because he felt like shit. Just like he had every other morning before this one. The Brit tried to force the thoughts out of his mind that he could be drinking his morning beverage with someone else and eating a full home cooked meal instead of stale cereal from two months past.

Since it was cold, he grabbed one of his thicker scarves before heading out the door. Ivan gave it to him last year after one of their more wonderful encounters. _'That man has a thing for scarves.'_ Arthur chuckled to himself. Though he did not have someone to enjoy the morning with, the scarf would always serve as a reminder that he could always seek Ivan out and never be alone at night. Sure, the Russian may have been fond of torture, but he was also tender with Arthur as well. In a strange sense. Nevertheless, Ivan was still someone he could go to instead of sleeping alone.

Since he had some time to kill, he wondered if he could make another sale this morning and take another bag of coke off his hands. Since it was still early, some people had to still be out from partying the night before. Today was starting to look brighter already.

It was a crisp morning breeze, one of Arthur's favorite times of the year. He loved the winter because all of the aggravating bugs had died, his bangs would not stick to his forehead in an awkward fashion, and his clothes did not look like they were drenched in sweat. He made a quick stop in the alley that he and Ivan would usually meet up during the late evening. Of course, the Russian wouldn't be up now, he'd be asleep but even if he did run into the man, Arthur could let him know that everything was looking up with the drug sales.

Arthur's usual from turned into a hopeful smile when he came across a man that looked just as wrecked as he did after a night of heavy drugs or alcohol. He motioned for the man to come closer to him. "Hey, friend. I can fix you up today if you need anything."

The other man flinched in response, but quickly approached the Englishman. "H-hey, what do you have to sell there?"

Perfect. The man already seemed interested to buy and he had no idea what Arthur had to offer yet. "I got a gram, a teener, and a ball." Replied the blond with a smile.

The man's eyes lit up with joy. "Ah, coke today, I see? Well, I did spend a lot last night on some drinks, but I still want to treat myself so I'll go with the teener today."

"Nice. That'll be eighty, please." Arthur responded as he took the bag of white powder out of his hand and exchanged as soon as the stranger handed him the eighty dollars. "Pleasure doing business with you." Before he left for work, he added "Take care of yourself."

He sighed. If only the same could be said about him. Lost in thought, he accidentally bumped into the last person that he ever wanted to see on this planet before or after work hours.

"A-Arthur? What just happened between you and that man?"

"Francis! It's not what it looked like!" Arthur answered in absolute horror.

The Frenchman shook his head. "I'm sorry, my Angleterre, but I can't let this one slide. I'm going to have to not only bring this to Alfred, but to the police as well. Yes, I might hate you, but I'm doing this for your own good, not out of hatred."

Before Francis could react, Arthur fell to the ground and clasped tightly to Francis' ankle. "Francis, please don't! I know what I do isn't right, but I do it for survival! I got nothing. No family left, I live paycheck to paycheck to make ends meet, and I need to sell these drugs just to live. Please, just don't do this. I'll do anything you want me to do."

The look on Francis' face was not malicious, but clearly confused. "I should have taken a different route to work today. But, fine. I won't turn you in to the police and I won't tell Alfred but you are going to tell him eventually on your own terms. In the meantime, no more drugs, no more alcohol, and whatever else you might be doing on the streets that I just don't want to know yet. If I have to put up with you, Arthur, you are going to get cleaned up whether you like it or not. It won't be fun for you, but it might be for me. It better be if I have to take care of your ass."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you eat anything today?" Asked Francis with a low growl in his throat. Babysitting his most hated person was not exactly what he had in mind that day.

Arthur nodded and looked up at the other man with glassy eyes.

The blue – eyed man shook his head. "Good, because you're not skipping meals from now on. I see what you're like when you come into work. You look starved, exhausted, and sometimes I presume you don't have a morning shower. That is all going to change starting today. You are going to come to my apartment after work, and I am going to give you a list. This list will have instructions on how to properly take care of yourself and you will follow everything to the T."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What if I refuse to do any of that bullshit?"

The Frenchman chuckled. "I would watch your tone with me. I could always allow you to choose the second option, which I predict that you wouldn't want to. Your second option involves me going to the police, and confronting Alfred about your little nightlife activities. It'll be hard for someone like you to survive in prison, but if you are lucky you might make a nice fuck toy for your cellmate."

When Arthur lowered his head in defeat, Francis took this as a sign of agreement and nodded. "Good. We'll go to work as we do any other day, but for the next short while you will follow me home."

The Brit groaned. That will surely be torture. "Once you earn your privileges back, I will let you go home whenever you see fit. For starters, you might as well get comfortable becoming my prisoner, because I can always just hand you over to the police if you break any of my rules."

Work went by fairly quickly and normally. Arthur enjoyed a lunch with Alfred but was too afraid to tell him about the recent events causing his life to spiral downward. He knew that he would have to admit all of his wrongdoings to the American eventually, but Arthur knew that this would crush one of the only people that he could somewhat consider to be a friend.

Alfred had asked him the usual, such as how he was coping with the work load, getting along with the others, just simple day to day matters. "Oh, I meant to ask you…" Began Alfred with a nervous chuckle.

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, and what might that be? Need help with an assignment?"

"Oh, Iggy. You know me so well!" The American cheered as he dumped a pile of papers on their cafeteria table. "It's not much, but I could really use your help if you proofread these documents for me? Please, Arthur! You're the best guy I know!"

The Brit was in a good enough mood to chuckle at Alfred's shenanigans. "Of course. I'll look them over this weekend. It'll take me a couple of days but I'll text you if I notice any problems, and I'll color code each section for any mistakes that need fixing."

"Ah, that's why you're the best." Exhaled Alfred with relief. "You know, instead of going home every night, you should come out with us sometime for drinks."

Arthur nodded. "I'll think about that."

"For starters, I am going to order us some takeout." Francis said as he opened the door to his apartment, inviting Arthur inside first.

The green – eyed man's jaw dropped as he took in the view of the Frenchman's home. It was absolutely stunning. It was a three – bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Which was more than enough room for Arthur and Francis to live freely. The living room was gorgeous. Complete with a seventy – five-inch plasma screen tv, and a genuine leather sofa that wrapped around the entire floor. "T-this is…" The Englishman blushed.

Francis smirked and flipped his curls from his face. "Go ahead, get comfy while I order the food."

If his French co-worker caught a single glimpse of Arthur's apartment, the Brit would probably die of embarrassment. The walls were torn and dirty, the air was cold, the furniture was probably over ten years old and the overall environment was probably long overdue for some good remodeling.

To Arthur's horror, Francis asked, "Maybe you could show me around your home sometime."

The short – haired blond lowered his gaze. "I don't think you'd like it very much. Plus, the location is pretty terrible." Lost in thought, Arthur gazed out of the huge window that offered a glorious view of the city of San Francisco. While he hated to admire anything owned by his enemy, Arthur was not too ashamed to marvel at the sight. He placed his hands and nose on the glass like an excited child.

"Since I don't feel like cooking tonight I am going to go down to…" Francis shuddered before he finished his sentence. "McDonalds. I'll be back in a bit. It's for your best interest that you don't leave the apartment." The blue – eyed man's heart melted just for a moment as he left a blanket on the couch for Arthur. "Here, you can nap if you are tired. I should only be about thirty – minutes." With that, he closed the door behind him and left Arthur alone in his home.

Arthur chuckled to himself. Whereas Francis absolutely detested McDonalds, it was Alfred's favorite and he would pick some up for himself and even Arthur as a treat after a long morning. Just as Francis had expected, the Englishman fell asleep just a few moments later.

"Hey, Arthur. Time to eat! Arthur…?" Francis left his leather boots by the front door and made his way over to the sleeping man. He smiled for a moment. _'Well, it's actually kind of adorable – when he isn't talking.'_ He thought to himself. Francis sat down on the couch next to Arthur and removed a couple of cheeseburgers from the paper bag. He turned on the tv to pass the time. Not much was on today besides melodramas. He stretched and yawned. And, out of instinct, the blond accidentally wrapped an arm around his new sleeping friend as he began to eat his sandwich.


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later, Arthur woke up to Francis feeding a small, yellow bird.

"Come on, Gil. Time for dinner." Francis cooed to the tiny creature. "Your dad won't be home this week, so it'll be me feeding you for the next few days, mon ami. Yes, that's it." The bird chirped in a gleeful response. "Ah, thank you for being good for uncle Francis. I would let you out of your cage, but I'm not quite sure yet how my friend here feels about birds." He said with a wink.

The Brit couldn't help but smile at the scene. "I'm fine with him, you know."

"Ah, perfect, then!" Francis replied. "Come on, Gilly. You can venture out into the big, bad apartment."

"Is he yours?" Asked Arthur.

The Frenchman shook his head. "Non. He belongs to my roommate, Gilbert. Him and his boyfriend are out on a romantic getaway this week, so it'll be me here taking care of his little friend. He's a very sensitive thing, you know. Misses his father quite a lot."

Arthur chuckled. "You have quite a way with animals, then. I take it."

Without warning, the little bird took a dive for Arthur and landed on his head. The poor green – eyed man shook a little with nervousness, which caused Francis to laugh out loud.

"And I take it that you are not a professional bird whisperer? Don't worry, Gilbird here likes everyone. He's very affectionate and he does not care whose head he lands on." Francis encouraged. He walked up to the little creature and rubbed its back.

This time, it was Arthur's turn to laugh. "Your roommate's name is Gilbert, and he has a pet named Gilbird?"

Francis agreed. "Ah, yeah. He's quite the amusing fellow. Please don't be offended by any of his antics when you meet him. He's really a nice guy, just has trouble developing friendships with people. Ah! You know Ludwig from work? Well, of course you do. Stupid question. Anyways, Gilbert is his brother."

"No way!" Replied Arthur in shock. "That is something I have to see. Given Ludwig's demeaner, it would be interesting to see if these brothers are anything alike."

Francis shook his head with a smile. "Believe me, they aren't. Next, there is my other roommate, Antonio. Although, he's not much of a roommate anymore as he spends most of his nights with his fiancé, Lovino. I love messing with that little bastard so much." He added, thinking of fond memories of himself and the whole gang.

"Wait, Lovino from work?! Wow, it really is a small world, isn't it? They sound like good people. It's rare to find that, these days." Said the Brit. "I hope I'm not imposing or anything… but – since both of your roommates are gay… d-does that make you gay, too?"

Francis winked seductively. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's not what I meant, you creep!" Arthur retorted.

Francis laughed. "Non, non. Please forgive me. I did not mean it like that. But, if you would like to know yes, I am. However, it appears that I am doomed to live the rest of my life as a bachelor." He said with a long, deep sigh. "Perhaps love is not in the cards for me, non? However, I do have my dear mamma always worried about me and fixing me up with strange men. She's a riot, that woman."

Arthur smiled, long in thought. "I haven't found love myself, either. There is this… one man, but I wouldn't call it love. He looked almost depressed now. "It's more business, if anything."

"Business?" Asked a curious Francis.

"I guess I might as well tell you everything, since you are forcing me to get cleaned up, after all. His name is Ivan. I sell drugs for him, and he sleeps with me. If I've done good in his eyes, he'll 'make love' to me. If I don't sell enough, I get raped." The British man couldn't help but laugh at the words coming out of his own mouth. "But, as I told you, I only do it to make my rent, and I got addicted to his drugs along the way. He gives them to me for free sometimes, especially after when he feels bad for raping me."

Francis cupped his hands on his head as though he had a headache.

"I still have two bags left, he wanted me to sell them by tonight." He sighed. "But I guess that won't happen."

The blue – eyed man now looked up at Alfred. "What happens if you don't sell them all in time?"

Arthur took a seat next to the other man. "You know how I come to work sometimes looking like a bloody mess? He beats me to a pulp if I don't sell them quickly enough. That's what happens to me. I had the coke on me all day because I was selling some in the alley you found me in this morning." The Brit reached in to one of his sweater pockets to pull out a couple small bags of cocaine.

Francis immediately freaked. "Get that stuff out of here!" He shouted and swiftly snatched the bags from Arthur's grasp. He made his way towards his window and threw the bags outside. Since he was on the fourth floor, the bags had freefallen for a few moments before hitting the ground with a hard thud. "Good. We never have to see those filthy things again, and you're never going to make another sale, or see that Ivan friend of yours. Come on, I'll reheat your burger. It's getting cold."

Later that night, Francis and Arthur discussed which room the new house guest would be sleeping in. "Well, since Gilbert won't be back for a few more days, you can sleep in his room?"

Arthur agreed. "Okay, but I could always sleep on the couch when he gets back."

Francis chuckled darkly. "Oh, non. I'm not letting you out of my site. I've seen movies before. I let you go for a split second and you're back to your old ways. No, when Gilbert returns, you'll be staying with me in my room."

The Englishman's face immediately whitened. "What?! Just what in God's name do you mean by that?!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Arthur woke up feeling refreshed and headed right for the kitchen. This woke up Francis, who headed in after him.

"Eager to get an early start?" Asked Francis with a yawn.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. Food helps me ease my cravings for… other things. When I had food in my stomach last night, my need for heroin and coke subsided a little. I would often replace the food with the drugs. So, since I didn't skip any meals yesterday, I feel a little better. But I'm hungry as fuck."

Gilbird chirped in response to the Brit's statement.

The blue – eyed man chuckled. "I see someone else agrees with you."

"Don't think it would be easy taking in someone like me." The Englishman warned. "I've been on drugs and on the streets for nearly a year. So, don't think you're going to be my night in shining armor or anything barf worthy like that."

"Barf worthy?" Francis laughed.

"Yes." Arthur replied. "Barf worthy. Meaning stupid romantic crap that could only be found in those damn B – rated chick flicks.

Francis sighed with a shrug. "I never would have imagined that listening to you talk could be so entertaining. You have quite the way with words, Arthur Kirkland. And to think, I was going to take you to the movies today."

Now it was Arthur's turn to laugh at his new friend's remark. "Ha! Don't even think about it." He warned with a surprisingly playful shove to Francis' chest. This caused both of the boys to pause for a brief moment as a faint pink blush covered their cheeks. Just then, the phone rang.

Francis was all too eager to answer, only to receive an earful from his dear maman.

"Francis, why didn't you give that sweet boy, Jacques, a call after your date?"

Embarrassed, the Frenchman covered the phone with his hand to try to prevent Arthur from hearing his mother's shouting. However, his attempts were in vain as Arthur was already trying to stifle his laughs.

"This isn't funny." Francis cautioned, clearly in agony.

"No, it's not funny at all." His mother answered. "Poor Jacques came to my hoe crying two days after your second date because you never called him back for a third. Francis, you are going to be thirty – five this year. It's about time you find a nice man to settle down with."

"But maman, my dear sweet maman,"

It was too late by this point. Arthur was already on the floor, laughing his little heart out.

"I just didn't feel anything between me and Jacques! He's too dramatic for my taste, wants me to pay for all of his meals and movies, and everything had to be done on his terms. I'm sorry, maman, but I cannot marry Jacques!"

"Who is that laughing in the background?" Asked Francis' mother. "Put him on the phone, dear."

With a devilish smirk, Francis handed Arthur the phone. The poor Brit's face paled like a sheet, and he froze in fear.

"H-hello, m-ma'am."

"Hello, dear. What is your name?" The woman inquired.

Arthur gulped. "My name is Arthur, m-miss. And yours?"

"Well, that depends." Hummed the woman on the other line of the phone. "If this conversation goes well, you can call me maman. If not, then it's Mrs. Bonnefoy to you. Now, what business have you with my son. You are on a date, oui?"

The poor man nearly chocked on the air that he breathed. "W-well, ma'am, I guess that you could call me a "friendish" or work associate of your son's. Well, I guess I am technically his temporary roommate. If -if that is what you mean…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a long time. Both Arthur and Francis had sweat and hair sticking onto their foreheads, their knees shook as they waited for a response from the woman in charge of the situation.

After what felt like an eternity, a long squeal was heard on the other end. "Welcome to the family, Arthur! Quick, put Francis back on the line."

The Brit held his head in shame as he returned the phone to Francis.

"Francis! He is adorable! I simply must meet him. Tomorrow, for brunch at ten, oui." It was not a question, but more like an order. "I knew my baby boy would find a man of his own one day. You don't know how happy this makes me! I can't wait to meet my new son!" With that, the conversation was over and Francis' mother hung up.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry." Mumbled Arthur as he slammed his head face first into the kitchen counter. "Ouch…" He complained with a deep sigh. "I promise I'll never tell anyone about this, if you promise not to, either. Please?"

Francis was all too quick to agree. "Agreed. Mon ami. Now, let's forget all about this nonsense and have breakfast."

"That's wonderful! I'm starved."

With terrified faces, Francis and Arthur simultaneously looked towards the door to find none other than Alfred Jones.

"Alfred! How long have you been standing there?!" The British man hollered.

Without embarrassment, the American replied "About twenty minutes. Will someone please feed me? We have a long day."

Arthur fainted from shame, and it took Francis a moment to react before he came to his senses and managed to kick their boss out of the apartment. Of course, he didn't let Alfred leave empty handed and gave him a sandwich. "See you at work. Idiot."

All Alfred could do was laugh. He smiled and waved at the two before heading out the door. "I got a cab for all of us today, so I'll see you when Arthur wakes up and you two love birds finish breakfast. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He promised with a wink.

"There is no secret!" Francis argued. "We're just two co-workers enjoying breakfast together!"

"Ah, but did you two spend the night?" Alfred inquired.

Francis' face turned beat red. "Not in that way! We're just two men, who had a sleepover, and are enjoying a morning's breakfast together!"

By this point, everyone on that floor could hear their bosses' laughter, or possibly most of the residents in the building. "Francis, you really aren't helping your case. I'll see you both downstairs in a few minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

****Warning alert! This chapter does deal with self – harm, so I just thought I should let you know before hand! Also, when I searched google I found a source that said Liechtenstein's human name was Erika. Please correct me if I am wrong! And here is the source that I use for human names: . ?title=Human_names ****

 **As always, thank you for your kind words, support, and enjoy the story! ; )**

Even though Arthur seemed fine throughout the day as he kept up with his meals and participated at work, everything changed late into the night.

Francis awoke at one in the morning to the sound of Arthur's faint cries coming from the furthest bathroom. His cries became louder as the blue – eyed man's feet dragged him closer to the door. _'This is what you signed up for.'_ He thought to himself with a deep breath. _'He's yours now, and you have to take care of him, just like in your vision.'_ "Arthur, please open the door. I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone!" The Brit screeched. His voice sounded so strained and hoarse, like he had been crying for hours. "I need it, Francis! I can't live like this, it's too late for me!"

"Arthur! Open the door this instant or I will kick it down!" Francis threatened.

Arthur's sniffles could be heard on the other end. "Go ahead. It's your door."

The curly – haired Frenchman growled. _'Such a smart – ass.'_ "That's it. It's coming down."

Since it would take a while for the other man to knock down the door, Arthur waited it out before realizing that Francis was dead serious and would probably kick and throw himself against the door until he blead.

"Okay! I-I'll open it." Promised the short – haired blond. "Please don't hate me." Within seconds, the door opened just a sliver. Arthur was still crying, so he must have felt like he had done something wrong.

"My God… what did you do Arthur?" Francis tried to remain as calm as possible in this situation, since poor Arthur did not need to be frightened any more than he already was.

The Brit was found lying on the floor, both of his wrists cut deep and bleeding.

Francis' pulse started to race now. "A-Arthur! I'll call 9-11 and bring a doctor here right now!"

The Englishman broke down crying once again. "No! I'm sorry! Please don't do that! I'll never do it again, I'm so sorry!" His hands continued to tremble. Perhaps due to shock out of the whole situation, possible nerve damage, or maybe both.

Francis wasn't sure and he was not a doctor, but he knew that they both needed one right here and right now. "Fine. I won't take you to the hospital, but I am going to call a friend of mine who is a nurse. She is the best, I promise. I'm not letting you out of my site, so come with me while I get the phone. You might need stitches after that stunt you pulled."

The curly – blond tried his best to prevent the blood flow by adding pressure to Arthur's arms with an assortment of towels until his dear friend arrived. As suspected, she was still awake and only took her less than fifteen minutes to meet her old friend, Francis.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Erika, is there anything that you can do for my friend, Arthur?"

Sympathy flooded the woman's eyes. She nervously twirled her purple ribbon. The accident appeared to have only happened a mere moments ago. "Of course, I'll help him." She confirmed with a sweet smile and a sing – song voice. Please let me see your arms, sir."

Erika reached into her bag to retrieve some rubbing alcohol and a handful of cotton swabs.

"Mon ami, you've cut your wonderful braids, I hardly recognized you. But of course, I always remember your sparkling green eyes. Don't worry, I love what you've done with your hair."

Erika blushed at the compliment. As she had cut her hair on a whim one day while gazing back at her reflection in the mirror, she worried how others would perceive her new appearance.

The sound of Arthur's muffled whimpers filled the room while Erika dabbed his wounds with the rubbing alcohol. "I'm very sorry, sir, but I must do this to prevent infection." The meek nurse apologized.

Francis, however, scoffed at his English friend's reaction. "Don't mind him, dear. He decided to cut himself, now he must endure the pain."

The woman smiled warmly. "I know you're worried, Francis, but please don't be too har on him. He's scared. You'll be fine."

Arthur's face whitened in fear as the blond nurse reached over to engulf him in a hug. He stiffened at first but relaxed in her embrace. Since the poor man had not been held like this in a very long time, he began to cry again.

"There, you'll be fine." She encouraged with small pats to the top of his head. "Let me bandage those cuts for you."

Francis chuckled. "You have too much patience, mon ami."

"T-thank you." Arthur sniffed after wiping his tears on Erika's shoulders.

The woman giggled. "You see, Francis. You can't yell at people when they are in pain. Sometimes you have to find alternative methods to break their barriers."

Erika left the apartment at around two in the morning.

Arthur was lucky, as he did not cut deep enough to need stitches. All he needed was a little patching up.

"Make sure you reapply the rubbing alcohol for the next couple of days so that the infection does not spread." The nurse advised. "Arthur, please put some on in the morning, okay?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does, as I'll watch him do it." Francis added, his grumpiness due to lack of sleep that night. "Thank you, Erika." The two close friends embraced before saying their good byes.

"And, Arthur, I hope we meet on better circumstances next time. Also, I would like you to call this therapist and book an appointment. Do it for yourself and for me, please." She handed the green – eyed man a business card with the therapist's number at the bottom. The nurse said with a wave goodbye. She then got in to a cab to take her home.

The Frenchman sighed as he closed the front door. "Arthur, I'm sorry for how I acted. I did not mean to shout at you, or make you feel like you were in trouble. I was just scared, but I was thankful that you did not need stitches. I also don't want you to be alone tonight, would you please sleep in my bed?"

Still shaken up over the situation, Arthur nodded his head. The Brit walked over to his new French friend and took his hand in his. "I'm sorry."

Francis smiled and kissed his forehead affectionately. "No need to apologize. Let's get some rest."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Arthur awoke in Francis' bed, almost entirely forgetting the incident that lead him there. He panicked for just a moment but remembered with guilt exactly what he had done. He relaxed when he felt an arm wrap around him and leaned into the touch. The Brit rubbed his eyes innocently and a yawn escaped from his lips.

Francis found all of this rather amusing and chuckled at the sight of his new friend's almost childlike expressions. "That was pretty adorable, you know. I never thought someone like you could make such cute expressions."

Arthur jolted in the other man's grasp, his face now flushed with embarrassment. "Shut up! I'm not 'cute', I'm a grown man."

Francis, on the other hand, wanted to see how flustered Arthur really could get. He was having too much fun with this. "That little blush on your face really isn't helping your predicament, you know." He said with a playful poke to the Englishman's cheek.

Deciding that he would take advantage of the situation as well, Arthur reached over to bite the finger that had been mercilessly poking him.

This only made Francis smirk. "I see someone is feeling better?"

Arthur sighed, and averted his eyes out of guilt. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm s-sorry…"

The blue – eyed gentleman stared deep into the green orbs of his new friend. "All is forgiven. All that matters is that you are all right. Shit… we were supposed to meet with my mother later this morning. I know she'll kill me, but I'll have to call her back and cancel. Also, I want you to call the number of the therapist that Erika gave you last night."

Arthur sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll do that today. But… we don't have to completely cancel on your mother… I'm not opposed to meeting her on another day." The Brit said while nervously fidgeting with his pajama sleeves.

Francis' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "R-really?! You want to meet that woman?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, she doesn't sound that bad, really."

The Frenchman shrugged. "Okay, but it's your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you, mon ami."

With a deep breath and shaky hands, Francis Bonnefoy reached over for the phone on the dresser to the side of his bed and dialed the number he feared the most with sweaty fingers.

"Dude, I can't believe you're so afraid of your own mother!" Commented Arthur, with laughter that filled the room.

Francis succeeded in covering his mouth as the phone on the other line rang. After a few seconds, his mother picked up.

Arthur's eyes slanted mischievously, and licked the Frenchman's hand, who was quick to remove it from Arthur's mouth in disgust.

"Hi, maman! It's Francy. I'm sorry to say that Arthur and I won't be able to make it today, my little lamb chop has come down with a cold."

The Brit shuddered at his new nickname. "Stupid frog!" He whispered under his breath.

"But we would love to still see you sometime this week when he is feeling better. Arthur and I are both off on Tuesday, does that work for you?" Said Francis, hanging his head low as he waited for his mother's reply.

"Of course, it does, dearie." Answered Mrs. Bonnefoy. "And please take care of the little angel. Put him on the phone again, I want to speak to our little lamb chop."

Francis blew a kiss into the phone. "All right, maman. Love you."

"And you know I will always love you, my little croissant. You be a good boy, Francy. Mommy will see you on Tuesday."

"Sure thing, mommy. Here's 'lamb chop'". Stated Francis with a turd eating smirk as he handed Arthur the phone.

"Hello… Francis' mother?" The Brit asked as he faked a hoarse voice into the phone so that it sounded as though he had a cold.

"Oh, lamb chop. I told you to call me mommy, remember? Anyways, Francy better be taking care of you. He is being a good boyfriend, isn't he?"

Arthur almost chocked at the word 'boyfriend'. Sure, him and Francis were bonding under strange circumstances, but he wasn't sure if they would even consider each other friends yet.

However, the Frenchman gave Arthur a look as though he desperately wanted him to play along with his mother, so Arthur complied.

The green – eyed blond gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yes, mommy. Of course, he is. Your son is truly the best." Not even a week ago, Arthur would have barfed if he was forced to call Francis 'the best' at anything.

"I should be fine in a couple days, I think it's just a seasonal thing, with winter approaching and all." Arthur lied.

Mrs. Bonnefoy giggled. "My, my, Francis. Even with a cold, your boy's accent sure is sexy."

Since his mother was on speaker phone, Francis' and Arthur's expressions paled with shock.

"Mommy! You're scaring him away! Gotta go, Arthur threw up, bye." The Frenchman said in a haste and just as quickly hung up the phone. "My god… she's something else." He shook his head back and forth a few times as though he'd been trying to erase the conversation from his mind, but to no avail.

"She cares about you, you know." Arthur said with sad eyes.

Francis noticed the vast change in Arthur's eyes, but the Brit tore his gaze away from him and opted to stare at the bedsheets instead.

"Anyways, like I promised, I'll make that appointment." Arthur offered with a sad smile.

Francis nodded and squeezed his friend's arm supportively. "Okay, and don't worry about your appointments interfering with work. You and I can let Alfred know together if you'd like."

The green – eyed man nodded and swallowed an invisible lump in his throat.

As Francis was about to leave the room, he turned back to Arthur for one more moment. "Oh, Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Mumbled the man in the bed as he was just about to dial the number on the business card.

"If your mother, or any of your family members don't care about you… they're jackasses."

Arthur allowed himself to smile, genuinely. "Thanks. And, don't worry about your mother. I really do like her, she really is… quite the unique woman."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Just to let you know that I will be continuing with the source of names I found on Google for the Hetalia character's human names, and apparently Austria's is Roderich and Japan's is Honda. Correct me if I'm wrong and enjoy! ; )**

A couple of days later, with the help of Francis, Arthur had the courage to explain to Alfred that he was going to have frequent appointments with a therapist, and why he needed a therapist to help him deal with his addictions.

"I just… really hope I can still work here – if I can. I have come to be very fond of you as a boss and Francis as a friend t-type thing. But if you need to let me go, I understand." Arthur said with his head held low.

Alfred, however had tears swelling up in his eyes and practically glomped his British employee. Some would say that Alfred's behavior as a manager was rather untraditional, but everyone in the office who worked for him had grown accustomed to his eccentric ways.

"Oh, Iggy. I could never fire you. You color cote my mistakes with pretty highlighters, you clean my desk with that lemon scented spray that I love so much, and your hair is fluffy."

Francis shook his head. "Arthur color codes your papers." He sighed. "Alfred, are you a five-year-old trapped in a man's body?"

"Yes." Answered the American with pride. "Arthur, I've always known you were going through something. But… I want to help you and be your friend, too."

Arthur hugged his friend in return. "I'd like that very much."

"So… you and my buddy Francis have been becoming very close, haven't you?" Alfred suggested with an implied wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Asked the now hot – headed Frenchman. However, he offered Alfred a smirk of his own. "After all… I hear you've been spending quite a lot of time with Honda lately… got something you'd like to confess? Come on, we're all friends here?"

Their manager's face heated like a furnace. "H-hey! I am your boss, and I demand respect!"

Instead of teasing his boss about it, Arthur decided to join in on the discussion with a different approach. "Aww, you guys are cute together, Alfred. Are you two really dating? I'm happy you've found someone."

"W-we're n-n-not dating! Yet…" Alfred added under his breath.

Francis flipped his hair behind his shoulders and shrugged. "That's adorable. The Usual oh – so – dominant Alfred Jones getting all embarrassed over a little crush. You really are priceless."

The Brit squeezed his flustered friend's shoulders. "Ah, I'm sure he likes you. After all, you guys spend so much time together. You're always showing him around town, and he even invited you over to his place. Which is super rare for his character."

"Quick, Honda's coming this way!" The curly – haired blond shouted as he grabbed Arthur by the collar and dragged him to the next room.

"Ah, Alfred. I'm glad to have caught you here." Greeted the Asian in an ever-so-smooth and fangirl worthy voice that just made Alfred blush and swoon head over heels.

"H-Honda!" Gulped the man in question. "Good morning! Oh, I m-mean afternoon! Ah, anyways, it's nice to see you."

"Likewise." Agreed Honda, always so cool and collected. "Anyways, want to do lunch?"

The American's deep blue eyes sparkled and he quickly took up his crushes' offer. "Okay! I'll drive and pay." He stated rather shyly.

"He really is growing up, isn't he?" Asked the Brit, who was currently being crushed by Francis in a cramped room. They had the door open just a peak so the two spies could catch a glimpse of the most awkward yet awe – worthy conversation they have ever seen their manager stuck in.

The poor thing kept stumbling over his words, and his face was hot and flushed.

"You're too good to me, Alfred. At least let me do one or the other, I'll either drive or pay."

"Too late!" Alfred shouted as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Looks like I'm driving today, but you can drive another time!"

Hours later, the two new roommates lounged on Francis' enormous leather couch to catch up on some day time talk shows, with a cup of tea in their hands made by none other than Arthur. Although, their relaxation soon came to an end as the front door was swung open and crashed into the opposite wall.

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME!" Shouted Francis' albino friend as he came running over to hop on the couch. He may have had no idea who Arthur was, but that sure didn't stop him from pouring his heart out. He continued his story.

"Okay, so it was the last night on what was supposed to be on our most romantic cruise ever, and he says he can't be with me anymore because apparently I'M high maintenance! I can't believe Roderich would do that to me! ME! We've been going steady for two years, but I guess that means nothing to that bastard!"

"Gilbert! Calm the fuck down!" Barked Francis as he grabbed hold of Gilbert's ear and held him down until he calmed himself. He kicked and screamed for a few moments, but his temper subsided as Arthur patted the strange man on the back.

"It'll be all right, Gilbert." Encouraged the green – eyed man. "It sounds like he's a dick who was just stringing you along."

"Oh, he's a dick all right!" Piped the German. "I even told him that! That dumb asshole is Austrian, so I told him to look at the map because his home country looks like a wiener, and that is exactly what his stupid face looks like! He's a big, hideous, walking stupid wiener!"

"Real mature, Gil." Francis commented with a sigh. Apparently, it seemed that the blue – eyed man was used to Gilbert's dramatic reactions to just about everything.

"He deserved it!" The albino continued as he buried his face into Arthur's leg and had a good cry. "Apparently he doesn't care about all the awesome stuff I've ever done for him. A-and in bed… I do this thing with my finger he always liked – "

"Gilbert! We do not talk about sex with new friends! It's different with me and Antonio, but Arthur here is a gentleman and I will not have this!"

Gilbert sniffed. "You don't care about me."

"Non, non, mon ami. I care about you quite a lot. Here, come sit next to me and Arthur, we'll make you some tea and you can tell us all about it."

Arthur chuckled. Sure, Francis could come off as a dick sometimes, but when it came down to it, he had a heart of gold and cared quite a lot about his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think I know someone who wants to see you." Francis cooed as he opened his hands to reveal Gilbird, who happily chirped as the face of his lifelong friend was revealed to him.

Gilbert wiped his eyes. "Aww, buddy. I'm always glad to see you." The curly – haired man placed the tiny bird in the hands of the albino, who cuddled him up closely to his cheek. "We always look out for each other, hu little bird? You know, Roderich was always jealous of ya, but don't worry – you don't have to see him anymore." He fondly patted the bird on the head with a fond smile.

"I'm sorry about my outburst." Apologized the German to Arthur with wide, beady red eyes. "Francis is right, I can be a bit overdramatic at times."

"Ah, but that is why we love you." Said Francis who hugged his friend who now had a puffy face from crying so much.

Arthur chuckled. "That's quite all right. You're fine just the way you are."

The Frenchman smirked. "I believe his dramatic antics are like a desperate plea for attention. Gilbert here has a fear of being ignored and forgotten."

Of course, Francis was only saying all of this in order to get Gilbert to blush. And it worked. His once pale, vampiric features were now sweaty and pink. "Hey! Since when do you get off on being my psychiatrist?!"

Francis laughed and blew a kiss. "Hey, at least you're not crying anymore. I distracted you, and it worked."

Unfortunately for Francis, Gilbert was now fuming. "Yeah! And I'm gonna kick your filthy French ass and invade your vital regions!"

Before the Brit knew it, Arthur and Gilbert had gotten into a full-blown hair – pulling contest. However, Francis was a lot stronger than he looked as he currently had the albino pinned down with his elbow.

"Well? What's the magic word?" Asked the blue – eyed man rather smugly with his other hand gripped tightly in Gil's hair.

"Uncle! Uncle! I beg you, not the hair! Uncle!" Screamed Gilbert while flailing on the floor like a maniac. "I'll be your slave, call you Master and do your chores for an entire week!"

"Hmmm…" Francis pondered. "Make it a month, and you have a deal."

Poor Arthur was left on the couch, shaking his head. "You two have a very complicated friendship."

Once Francis let Gilbert free, the German quickly pounced onto Arthur, who had innocently been sipping on his tea and avoiding the whole situation. "Arthur is the safety net! You can't catch me!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Arthur began, the Englishman clearly not bothered by the fact that he was almost being strangled to death by a complete stranger. "I have been sleeping in your room the past few days, so you can have your bed back. I'm sorry about that."

The albino suddenly became very interested by this fact and analyzed Arthur's features thoroughly. "I don't have a problem with that. You're pretty cute. You can stay in my room and we'll have a hell of a good time."

This received the German a quick swat on the head from Francis. "Non, I am looking after Arthur, he'll sleep in my room."

Arthur raised his hand. "Is there any scenario where I can avoid being molested in my sleep."

"No." Both roommates replied simultaneously.

That evening, the Brit had moved his belongings out of the albino's room and into Francis'. "Well, your friend certainly is an interesting guy." Arthur commented.

The curly – haired blond chuckled. "Oh, yeah. He certainly is. I have actually went to high school with both Gilbert and Antonio. You haven't met him, yet, but you will one of these days. And, because I know Gilbert, I also know his brother Ludwig quite well. He, Alfred and I usually like to go out drinking together after work. Ludwig may come off as a strict guy, but he's actually quite fun when he's drunk. You should see it sometimes." He smiled, almost as though he'd been lost in thought.

Arthur gave Francis a smile in return. "Hey, it's getting cold outside, do you mind if we use the heavy comforter tonight?"

The Frenchman nodded. "Oh, of course. I'm not fond of the cold, either. Even though the cold weather may be miserable this time of year, even in San Francisco, I must say I rather enjoy the festivities like Christmas and New Year's. Do you…have any plans for those days?"

Even though Arthur was taken aback by the question, he really would like to spend the holidays with his new friend, and perhaps some other quirky characters as well. "N-no, I'm not busy." He answered with a small blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I would love to do something with you."

As he enjoyed making Arthur feel awkward, Francis decided he would play along just a little longer. "By the way, what do you want for Christmas?"

The Brit nearly jumped out of bed in shock. "Francis! No, you've already done enough for me and I don't need anything for Christmas. If anything, I should get you a present."

Francis sighed. "Oh, Arthur. You really are more complicated than you look. Besides, I haven't celebrated Christmas with anyone in fifteen years, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Mon, ami… that really is heartbreaking." Francis now joined Arthur under the cozy blankets. "Would I be imposing if I asked why?"

The other man smiled. "I'll tell you…promise not to think I'm weird?"

Francis wrapped an arm around him. "Arthur. I never thought you were normal, and I'm always going to think you are weird. So, you might as well tell me everything. Now, what's with this whole not celebrating Christmas business?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Well, I haven't celebrated Christmas when I was eighteen, and that is when my family kicked me out after finding that I was gay. I had a boyfriend then, real son of a bitch, and we were supposed to move in together. However, after I came out to my family – and I only did it for his sake otherwise he would have left me since he did not want a secret relationship, I find out that he was sleeping with a mutual friend of ours."

Suddenly, a teary - eyed Gilbert accompanied by Gilbird appeared in the doorway of Francis' bedroom. "H-hey guys. I can't sleep very well. It's cold, and I'm all by myself. Can I come in, please?"

That night, both Francis and Arthur hardly got any sleep as a snoring Gilbert laid sandwiched between them.


	13. Chapter 13

That morning, Gilbert and Arthur bonded at the kitchen table as Francis prepared breakfast for the three of them.

"So, drugs, hu?" Gilbert asked. "I've been there before, and I can't say it's a walk in the park getting clean. I'll tell you this, though. Those twelve step meetings and rehab centers didn't do shit for me. I've been there and done that."

"Gilbert! I hope you're not suggesting that Arthur doesn't get treatment!" Called the Frenchman from the kitchen stove.

"I'm not suggesting that at all!" The albino retorted. "What I am saying is, it was mind over matter for me. I stuck to a very strict schedule of doing activities I loved every day. It took a while for me to get into a good routine, but once I did I never broke it. Writing in my journal, working out with my brother weekly, and sticking to a strict diet made for me by France is what kept me level headed. I have been clean for four years now."

"Wow, that really does encourage me." Arthur praised. "I can't say I've had much luck. Well, it's only been about a week for me. The cravings drive me mad at night, and I had an episode the day before you came home. I cut myself because the cravings kept reminding me how dependent I was on them, and if I didn't get a fix soon, I would go mad."

Gilbert nodded. "Those feelings are very normal for the first few months or so. Come work out with my brother and I this weekend. Keeping your body in motion keeps you from sitting around and sitting around only makes bad habits like drugs even more tempting."

The German received a pat on the head from Francis. "Ah, making friends I see? I think you can learn a lot from Gilbert. He'd be a good mentor for you."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be sure to take up some of his advice."

"Oh, by the way, Gil, did you know that Arthur here hasn't celebrated Christmas in fifteen years?"

The albino nearly chocked on his drink. "What?! Blasphemy! We have to change that, Francy. I say we invite everyone we're close to here and have the biggest Christmas bash that'll be so loud, they'll have to arrest us!"

The Brit froze with fear. "W-well, having all of our friends over sounds nice, but let's try to keep the festivities legal, yes?"

"Boo. You whore." Gilbert complained. He grabbed Arthur's shoulders and began to shake him back and forth. "come on, please?!"

Francis smiled and shook his head. "He's not going to stop until you say yes, you know. I've dealt with his behaviors for twenty years, now it's your turn."

The poor man that was being shaken from left and right sighed heavily but chuckled at his new friend's behavior. "All right, all right. We can have your party."

Gilbert cheered with glee. "Whoo hoo! Awesome! But no dicks allowed, like Roderich. If he comes, we all pour champagne on him, strip him of his clothes and spank him until he cries."

The Frenchman gave his German friend a devilish smirk. "Well, then. I better remember to send him an invite. That sounds like heaven – for me, that is. By the way, Gilbert, it's time for you to get a job."

"WHAT?!" Shouted the albino so loud that the floor above him could hear his screams.

"Since you no longer have that rich, poofy boy toy of yours to support your ass, starting Monday we are going to work on your resume." Ordered Francis.

Poor Gilbert nearly cried. "B-but I'm too awesome to work, and I'm broken hearted!" He sighed when he looked over to his life – long best friend, who raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on his hips. "I've got no skills… I wouldn't even know where to start. I got no letters of recommendation, and I'd doubt my possible future employer would like to call the old strip joint I worked at for eight years for a reference. I was so hot back then…"

"Well, how about I take you to meet Alfred?" Asked Arthur. "He's a good Samaritan like that. He'll take anybody in need, no matter what their story. Maybe you could work the phones with me, and then I won't be so bored all day." He finished with a smile.

"I guess I could give it a try," The albino quivered nervously. "If I have someone to come with me, maybe?" He said and finished with sad eyes and a pout.

"Not a problem, I'll take you when I drive Arthur and myself to work tomorrow. Oh, don't forget, Arthur. We have brunch with my mother the day after."

Gilbert nearly chocked on his food, his eyes popping out of his head. "WHAT?! You two are a thing?!"

Arthur's palms grew sweaty, and he dropped his fork onto his plate.

Francis, however, appeared expressionless. His eyes darting from side to side.

' _Nice save, Francis. Real nice.'_ The Brit thought to himself. He looked to the curly – haired man for safety, his eyes boring into him and pleading for him to talk first. Because, Arthur honestly wasn't too sure what to say.

Deciding to be an even bigger tease, Francis winked in Arthur's direction. "Well, Arthur. Are we?" He sang.

Last month, Arthur Kirkland would never agree to date Francis Bonnefoy. They were as opposite from each other as you could possibly get, and they argued just as much as an old married couple. But now, he would not be opposed to dating the man, but if he said yes, he would want to say yes only for the right reasons.

Francis had been nothing but good to him the past week or so, and Arthur would have to admit, he was growing rather fond of him. Nevertheless, he did not want to use the man as a crutch. He wanted to be his friend, yes, but he would be lying if he told someone that there were no feelings between the two.

"Well," Gilbert began. "I'm waiting." He said with a toothy grin. Gilbert chirped in response, as though he were adding his own two cents to the conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

"I- yes. Yes, we are." Arthur answered with confidence and nodded in response to Gilbert's question.

"It's about time." Said the albino. "Francis has been after you for who knows how long. That's why he was so mean to you because he wanted to get your attention and he was too nervous to tell you how he really felt."

"Now look who's being the psychiatrist!" Shouted the blue – eyed man towards his friend. He sighed. "But yes, Gilbert is right. That is why I was cruel to you. I thought that if I tormented you so much, you'd think of me as much as I think about you."

The Brit blushed, a fuchsia hue now tainting his pale features. "Well, it's oddly romantic." He smiled. "But you know, it might have been a lot easier just to ask me, right?"

Francis flipped his blond curls behind his shoulders. "And where is all the fun in that? I'd rather drive you crazy all day long, catch you selling illegal substances on the street and force you sleep in my bed."

The German sighed and shook his head. "That is more his style. Now, you two get out of here, and leave me alone to suffer and get fat. Buy lots of ice cream if you guys go out, I'm just gonna let myself go."

The Frenchman grabbed his best friend by the ear and dragged him towards the door. "No, you are going to have an interview with Alfred today, get a job, and make something of yourself. I'll only buy you ice cream if you are good."

Late on that day, the trio arrived at the office. "It's weird to see this place on a day off, isn't it?"

Francis agreed. "Yeah, it's like we're here, but we're not getting paid to be here."

Gilbert had somehow managed to grab a blanket off the couch and wrap it around himself, covering most of his body and almost his entire face.

"Why on earth did you bring that thing?!" Asked the Frenchman, now trying to pull the damned blanket off of Gilbert but to no avail.

"No, leave me alone! I haven't showered and I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday!"

The three friends were then greeted by Ludwig and Feliciano. "Gilbert, I'm so sorry to hear about your breakup." Said the younger brother who pulled the albino in for a hug. "Although, I must admit that I never did care for Roderich all that much."

"Hey, now. Remember the talk we had this morning about encouraging Gilbert?" Asked Ludwig's Italian boyfriend, Feliciano. "He's very sensitive right now, and he just needs a hug."

Now smiling, Gilbert took the Italian up on his offer for a hug. "Thank you, Feli. It is always very nice to see you. You and Bruder should come over more often."

"Of course, we'd love to come! I'll make you my favorite pasta dish to help you feel better. Also… it might help to shower and change your clothes, too, ah?"

Not feeling offended, the German nodded. "Yeah. I probably should have done that before the interview."

"Oh, here comes Alfred and Honda now!" Said Arthur as he walked up to greet his manager. "Hey, Alfred! Sorry if we're early or interrupting anything." He said with a wink which caused the American to turn cherry red.

By the looks of it, Alfred and Honda had just returned from a nice little lunch date. "Ah, not at all!" The man flustered.

Honda feigned confusion, but he knew very well that he was making Alfred Jones nervous, and he reveled in that fact. "We just got back from a cute little restraint. I enjoyed the food rather much, thank you Alfred. Also, you can come to my place tonight after work if you'd like."

Francis and Arthur smirked at the sight of Alfred's anxiety.

"I-I would love to." The American chocked.

Honda winked at the nervous wreck. "Perfect. I'll make dinner." Please note that Honda is clearly flirting with the manager, and Alfred is too shy and stupid to notice.

The man in charge cleared his throat. "S-so, anyways. You guys have someone you'd like me to meet?"

"This one, right here!" Shouted the Frenchman as he shoved poor Gilbert into Alfred's office with haste. "And don't let him leave the building until he has a job!"

Alfred cocked his head, confused. "But I haven't even said hello to the guy, I need to know what he'd like to do here and what his skills are –"

Clearly, Francis couldn't take Gilbert's freeloading much longer. "JUST. TAKE. HIM!"

Minutes later, Alfred excitedly announced that the albino now had a job working on the phones. Lucky Arthur had the privilege to train him, make sure he was polite and sincere with the customers complaints and questions. Plus, Arthur would get a raise. Sure, training Gilbert looked like a tough job, but Arthur had been desperate for money in a long time, and perhaps the German wouldn't be too hard for him to tame (he is).

The manager patted the newly hired employee on the back, and Francis was flooding with tears of joy.

"Now, when can you start?" Asked Alfred with a smile.

"I… guess I could start today." Gilbert replied.

The American gazed Gilbert's appearance and decided that it was probably best for him to come back first thing tomorrow morning. "It looks like you've been through a lot today," Alfred began. "You could do with a good night's rest and be nice and freshen up for the next day."

"He means take a shower." Said Francis, rather bluntly but nevertheless happy that his friend finally had a job, and, maybe it would distract the broken – hearted man from Roderich.

"What a day." Sighed Arthur, who threw his shoes onto the floor and loosened his tie once the trio returned home.

The curly – haired man chuckled. "There's still something I don't understand about you, why were you wearing a tie when you didn't have to work in the first place? But it looks like someone could pick up some fashion tips from Arthur!" He called to the albino, who was the first to throw himself onto the couch.

"You promised me ice cream." Whined the German. "I went to the interview, I'm hungry, and I want to give myself diabetes." Gilbird chirped in agreement as he made himself cozy on his owner's head.


	15. Chapter 15

Francis and Arthur awoke bright and early the next morning so that they could prepare to enjoy a nice brunch with Mrs. Bonnefoy.

The mother wasted no time herself as she had already been waiting for the two boys in the kitchen. "Oh, don't you two look adorable in suits!" She gushed and gave both men a hug. "It's finally nice to meet you, Arthur." She greeted with a kiss to his cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, too… Mommy." He said with a wink.

It was well known that Mrs. Bonnefoy preferred people she was fond of to call her Mommy as opposed to her last name. She beamed and kissed them both again. "Oh, I was here early enough to run into Gilbert this morning. He tells me that you two found him a job! That's so wonderful of you."

Francis puffed his chest with pride. "Yup, my little Gil is growing up. By the way, mamma, how was he feeling this morning?"

The woman sighed. "It's no doubt that he's a broken man. Why, if I ran into Roderich myself, I would beat him with my cane. I've known Gilbert just as long as you have, so he's like a second son to me."

Francis chuckled. "Maman, everyone is like a second son to you. But I agree, Arthur and I have plans to confront Roderich ourselves later this week. Why I won't lie that Gilbert may come off as commitment phobic, a playboy, and a pervert, he truly has a heart of gold. If he was willing to show his vulnerabilities to that douche bag, and he broke his heart, that Austrian will be lucky if he leaves the confrontation with his jaw still intact."

The old woman looked as though she could have a heart attack. "Francis! I will not hear of you and Arthur fighting like street dogs! After all, fighting ruins your hair."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Mrs. Bonnefoy asked Arthur all sorts of questions about his life. Of course, Arthur left out the part that he was currently on the path of drug recovery, but he did mention that he and Francis worked in the same office, had a similar social circle, and of course, that they were now officially dating. Of course, Mrs. Bonnefoy never got tired of hearing that her son was finally serious about having a genuine relationship with someone that was not just about sex.

"Well, you two sure seem to be enjoying your mimosas." Chuckled the Brit as he noticed that both Francis and his mother were already on their second drink, and their meals had not arrived yet.

With a smirk on his face, Francis walked over to Arthur's chair and laid a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well, it's certainly more fun when you chug them."

"What?! Are you suggesting I get drunk?" Arthur inquired as he playfully shoved the other man's chest.

The Frenchman chuckled. "Actually, that would be would hilarious."

The food came a few seconds later. Arthur ordered salmon, Francis had the eggs benedict, and Mrs. Bonnefoy decided to try a berry crepe.

"Oh, Francis, I hope you haven't been up to your old shenanigans and drunk sex." Laughed the woman.

"On the contrary," Her son began. "Arthur and I haven't even slept together yet."

His mother nearly chocked on her food. "You have had sex with every man that I have set you up with, and over half of them come crying to me days later because you haven't called them back yet."

The former playboy smiled and sighed deeply. "I was a different man, then. Dear Arthur and I are taking things slow."

The old woman beamed, pleasantly surprised with her son's rather mature choice of words. "You really must be something else, Arthur. Francis has never taken anyone seriously. Whatever you did to him, keep doing it. I want to see the two of you walk down the aisle one day."

Both men were now extremely flustered and were equally lost for words. "W-well, I won't deny that is a nice thought." Said the Englishman, now about to finish his drink. "Waiter, I think I might need another mimosa… make that two, please."

The fact that Arthur admitted that marrying Francis sounded like a nice idea boosted his ego a little too much. Now, he took sides with his mother and decided to make a few jokes at Arthur's expense. "So, darling, who wears the dress?"

If looks could kill, it would certainly be Arthur's death glare. "Francis. We haven't even slept together yet, don't make me threaten to withhold sex already."

Faking a pout, the blue – eyed man complied. "Dear, your food is getting cold. Here, I'll feed you." He scooched his chair over to Arthur's side of the table and used the knife and fork to cut a bite – sized piece of fish.

The Brit had still been rambling on and on about his threats to withhold sex. Then, without warning, Francis mischievously shoved the food into Arthur's mouth.

"There, that's good, hu?" Francis cooed.

Arthur took a moment to actually enjoy the food in his mouth. He chewed a few times, twirled the bits of salmon with his tongue, and swallowed. "Hey, that's much better than anything I've ever made in my life."

The curly – haired man chuckled. "That's because the English can't cook, maman. Arthur here thinks that everything he doesn't make tastes good."

The two shared a moment when their eyes locked for the first time. Sure, they've looked at each other before. In fact, almost every day at work. However, there was something about this moment that was entirely different from the rest.

Arthur had known this look only once before. Years ago, when he was young. He had only ever fallen in love with one man. He'd given his heart completely and had been given serious third degree burns to the heart.

Although, he figured it was about time he'd turn a fresh page. Francis had made room in his heart for Arthur, despite all of his flaws, cuts and addictions. He leaned over into the other man's embrace, and the two shared a sweet, tender kiss for the very first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi again, everyone! Time to introduce a new character! Okay, Lithuania = Toris. Thank you so much for everything, you have all been a great support! Enjoy ; )**

Arthur waited in the counsellor's office with sweaty palms, a shallow breath, and fidgeting hands. He had never been to therapy before, and he wasn't even sure if his doctor would be a male or a female, if they would diagnose him as a lunatic, or just plain dislike him. Francis was by his side for emotional support.

"How are you feeling, Arthur?" He asked.

The man in question took a deep breath. "Scared. You know, if someone else besides you asked me that, I would have lied." He finished with a smile.

"It'll be fine. And, if you need anything or things don't go well, I'll be right outside. Nothing will hurt you." Encouraged Francis as he gently massaged Arthur's shoulders.

"Arthur Kirkland, we'll see you now." Announced a very shy looking man by the opened door.

Arthur immediately calmed upon seeing him. The man was rather medium in height, with brown locks hair that flowed down to his shoulders, and a gentle smile that

"Ah, hello, Sir." He greeted with a sigh. "I'm Arthur. Not that buffoon over there." He added with a wink in Francis' direction.

"You break my heart, mon Cher." Mocked the Frenchman.

The man chuckled. He seemed just as nervous as Arthur at first but relaxed as the conversation turned humorous quickly. "Oh, you both seem very nice. My name I Toris, and my office is the third door down the hall, to your right. Let me just grab a binder and some paper so I can make notes throughout the appointment. Don't worry, it's not for judging you. I just like making notes for all of my new clients, that way I remember what was unique about them, and it allows me to make a better suited treatment plan." He turned towards Francis. "Would you like a drink as you wait, Mr…?"

"Just call me Francis." Said the blue – eyed blond with a smile. "Don't worry, Arthur. I'll see you in an hour. And don't worry about the drink, Toris. I'll enjoy one of these magazines here."

Both Toris and Arthur made their way into the therapist's private office. "Make yourself comfortable and take as much time as you need." Encouraged the kind man as he quietly organized some of the office supplies on his desk.

"W-well," Stuttered the Brit, not exactly sure where too begin. "I…guess I should probably start with the fact that I'm a recovering drug addict. Or, more like I'm _trying_ to become a recovering drug addict. I've quit cold turkey, and it's already been almost two weeks since I've been clean, but my biggest fear is relapsing."

Toris nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Have you been feeling any weird symptoms or changes with your body since you've quit?"

The short haired Englishman let out a deep sigh. "Where do I begin? The drugs are all I think about, but Francis has definitely been making those urges a lot easier. I've been on heroin and crack for almost a year if that helps."

"I've also cut myself last week because the thoughts just consume me," Arthur continued. "However, Francis found me in the bathroom and stopped me just in time before doing anything else I might have regretted. Then a lovely nurse helped to heal my wounds, gave me your contact information before she left, and here I am not."

"Have you felt the need to cut yourself again, or have any thoughts of suicide?" The brunette pondered. Being a therapist was a very difficult job. Toris did not want to make his clients feel like he was interrogating them, but he also wanted to let them know that he cared. Taking up this job was probably the most tough thing he has ever done, but at the end of the day, the man always felt like he had helped someone out, or maybe even saved someone's life.

Arthur shook his head. "No, I've never thought about actually killing myself. I don't think I could ever go through with something like that. Even though my life wasn't the best growing up, I always believed that I would miss something spectacular, or at least enjoyable if I actually went through with it."

Toris nervously fiddled with a pencil as he listened to Arthur's past. "Do you have a support system of any kind right now? I know it sounds cliché, but everyone needs a helping hand or two when they are recovering from something traumatic, especially addictions of any kind."

Arthur managed to chuckle and smiled warmly. "Well, I know it sounds like a strange circumstance. But, yeah – I guess I kind of do have people who support me. They're not my family, if that's what you mean, I haven't spoken to them in nearly fifteen years, but what I do have is a good friend. It's not like we just met or anything. I've worked with him for a few years now, and, he caught me selling drugs on the streets one day. He told me that I could either clean up my act, or he'd call the police."

The Brit actually thought it was amusing how much he and Francis used to fight. Now, he thought that he might actually be falling in love with the man. "It's weird. He always used to make my life a living hell at work. He'd follow me around all day. Like when I was on break, when I was clocking in and out of work, and I never picked up on his behavior before. I never thought once that maybe he was acting that way so that he would get my attention. He also has this funny roommate, you see, and he knows exactly what I am going through with the recovery process."

The brunette smiled. "That does sound wonderful. It's always best to be in good company during hard times. Actually, you have mentioned that you sometimes feel like harming yourself when you think about relapsing, and since you did have an incident, I am going to give you a prescription of Klonopin, it should ease your symptoms of anxiety and recurring panic attacks. I would also like to schedule another appointment the same time next week, and perhaps we could keep these meetings going for at least six months, and then we'll see how to take things from there."

Arthur stood up from his chair and shook the hand of his new therapist. "Thank you, Toris. You really have eased my mind for the time being, and I will definitely let you know how the medication works for me."

As the Englishman left the office, he caught a quick sight of Francis casually leaning over an office chair, reading a magazine. Well, he was probably pretending to read the magazine and just looking at the pictures. _'I think I might really be in love with him. God help me.'_


	17. Chapter 17

"So, when was the last time someone has made love to you, Arthur?" Asked Francis as he and the blond Brit laid together in bed that same night. He was naked, the room was dark, and the dim candlelight cast a glow on the Frenchman's body, making the curly – haired man look like an angel from Heaven.

"It's been way too long." Replied Arthur, a complete nervous wreck by this point. The other man was naked as well, and, he had to admit, he felt a little insecure compared to Francis' angelic form. He took note of how toned his partner's muscles were, how beautiful his hair was, and how deep his eyes appeared under the faint glow.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked Arthur.

Arthur aimed his eyes to the floor. "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are," He chuckled. "And why on earth you would want to sleep with me in the first place."

The blue – eyed man sighed and shook his head. "Arthur, I've wanted to sleep with you for three years. Now, stop being an idiot and get into bed with me." He said with a smile and lifted the comforter to make room for Arthur.

Arthur had to admit, Francis had a way of easing all of his worries. He beamed and let out a small laugh. "All right, if you say so."

The Frenchman pretended to pout. "Oh, Arthur. You still have your clothes on, and that simply won't do." He leaned over to his partner seductively and quickly pinned the Brit to the bed.

This time, Arthur did not try to fight Francis' advances.

The curly – haired man took the tip of Arthur's dark green tie into his mouth and began to pull until it came loose. However, he did not completely remove it just yet. "I've always admired a man with a tie."

"And I've always wanted to get fucked by a man who knows how to love." Arthur replied, leaning in to steal another kiss.

Francis smirked, his eyes sparkling with passion and need. "Well, I never would have guessed you'd be one for poetry." He said as he started to slowly unbutton the Englishman's dress shirt.

Arthur winked. "There is still quite a lot you don't know about me. Now, are you going to play with my clothes all night, or would you rather have some fun with my body instead?"

The man on top leaned over to bite his partner's ear.

Arthur can't recall the last time someone had paid so much attention to every detail of his body. Francis was treating the Brit as though he were a masterpiece, taking his time to caress each and every detail. A jolt shot down his spine, and his leg twitched involuntarily.

The last time Arthur had sex was with a man who raped him, and the time before that he slept with someone who betrayed him. However, deep down, the man hoped that this time, sleeping with Francis would be different.

"F-Francis! What are you- ah!" Cried Arthur with desperation as his lover slowly began to massage his inner thighs. He quickly learned to relax underneath the touch and, soon enough, his legs began to feel like two wonderful bowls of jelly. "How on earth do you do that?" Asked the Brit in a dreamy state.

"Oh, mon Cher, the French never reveal their secrets." Francis then started to trail his fingers up Arthur's thighs, leading to another sensitive region.

Arthur shook his head. "Yeah, right. When has anyone ever said tha- oh… what're you doing now?"

Francis sighed. "Arthur, could you melt like this for me every night?"

The green – eyed man nodded. "Of course. As long as you keep doing whatever it is you're doing to me right now that's making me feel so great."

The curly – haired blond laughed at his boyfriend's response. "Hmmm… you mean this?" He asked as he pumped Arthur's length up and down rhythmically. Every now and then, Francis would tease the other man's tip with the edge of his tongue.

The cool air left by Francis' wet tongue on the tip of his groin caused a shiver to trail down his spine once again. "Whatever you're doing makes me feel like I'm weightless, or I'm floating…"

The Frenchman planted a kiss on Arthur's forehead. "That's just my skilled hands making you feel so good, love."

"I-I might…" Panted Arthur. The green – eyed Brit began to feel a little something stir up inside his belly. His groin felt so full, and all he needed was a sweet release.

"No, we're not done yet. We've just started. Suck on these." Francis ordered as he put three of his fingers in front of his boyfriend's face. "The fun has just started, and I forbid you to come until I'm finished with you."

Arthur shuddered again, the pleasure really starting to fuck with his mind, especially when Francis was so dominating. "You know, I think I might come every night if you keep talking like that." He said before he took all three of Francis' fingers inside of his mouth.

A couple minutes later, Francis removed his fingers, causing Arthur's mouth to make a popping sound. The Brit appeared disappointed at first but smiled when Francis ordered him to turn over.

"It's been so long since someone has prepared me like this.'' Arthur said, rather sadly.

Hearing this broke Francis' poor heart. "Mon Cher, you are a delicacy. Only sleep with those who treat you as such. Now, I can feel that you are a little tight. Just relax." He whispered and slowly rubbed his lover's back until Arthur moaned in response. This was the signal for the blue – eyed blond to continue.

Francis eased his length into Arthur's hole, and this caused him to flinch slightly, but relaxed the moment Francis found his prostate. "But I don't want to sleep with anyone else. I - I just want to sleep with you. I may not have been with many people throughout my life, but no one has ever made me feel this special, not like you have."

Even though Francis would not admit it, he would have cried upon hearing Arthur's words. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he smiled. "Come for me, my darling."


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes… I am quite aware that I've practically made all the Hetalia characters gay, and only one American is working in the office. But, come on, this is mother freaken Hetalia we are talking about here. Nevertheless, thanks for absolutely everything and enjoy! ; )**

The following day, Arthur was in a pure state of bliss even though he had to train a certain albino how to speak to customers, sell products, and handle complaints over the phone.

The German may have asked a few of the men cliental what they were wearing, but Arthur couldn't deny that Gilbert was, in fact, a good salesman.

It was now time for lunch. "You had a great start, Gil!" The Brit praised his new friend. "But… we may have to keep the conversations a little more – casual, if you know what I mean. Some customers may not take too kindly to you asking them what color underwear they are wearing." He finished with a blush.

This, however, only caused the albino to laugh manically. "No shame in that, my friend! I'll tell you what color mine are if you tell me." He winked. "I'm wearing pink. Well, they didn't start off, that way. I was using the washing machine for the first time, and –"

"Gilbert! Some of the words that come out of your mouth are very questionable!" Argued the Englishman.

Gilbert shrugged. "Just my nature, baby. Hey, who's that sitting over there all by himself?" He asked rather solemnly.

"Oh," Arthur began. "That's just Matthew. He's very quiet around here and doesn't usually talk to anyone. Although, he tries to give his opinion sometimes, but very rarely. He's a little too hard for some of us to figure out."

Before Arthur knew it, Gilbert already made his way over to Matthew. "Don't ask him what color underwear he is wearing!"

"I won't, mother." With that, the German pulled out an empty seat next to Matthew, which rather shocked the Canadian fellow at first.

"W-who are you?" He blushed.

Gilbert looked up from his sandwich that he was just about to open. "Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Gilbert. You?"

"I'm M-Matthew, nice to meet you."

Gilbert's mouth watered as the man put a couple of pancakes in the microwave and poured some maple syrup over them when he brought them back to the table.

"That smells delicious." The albino complimented.

Matthew beamed. "Really, you think? I make these every day. You can have one, if you want."

Gilbert immediately took the man on his offer and dived into the pancake like a wild animal. "These are great! Good job." He praised as he patted Matthew on the head.

The meek boy seemed rather confused by Gilbert's form of praise but accepted it nevertheless. "I'll make some more tomorrow."

Arthur witnessed the entire conversation from across the room and sighed. "Oh, Gilbert. You're impossible, aren't you?" He said to no one in particular and smiled.

The Englishman enjoyed a few moments peace to himself but was happy once Alfred and Francis decided to join him.

"Hey, IGGY!" Alfred shouted and slammed his cafeteria tray rather loudly onto the table. "Office Christmas party this Friday! You and Francis better come otherwise something very bad might happen." He said with a wide grin plastered on his face the whole time.

"What kind of invitation is that?!" Francis demanded. "Non, if you want us to come, you have to beg." He winked and smirked mischievously.

For once in his life, Alfred seemed taken aback. "Eh?"

"You heard me," The Frenchman sang. "C'mon. Beg for Francis…"

"Of course, we'll come!" Arthur interrupted. "Come on, Francis. Don't kill the poor man's spirit."

Not pleased, the curly – haired blond folded his arms and pouted. "Hmph. I think he was really going to do it."

Alfred sighed with relief and laughed. "Don't worry about it, Francis. I know you always do everything I tell you!"

"Oh, it looks like I've forgotten my lunch in the car." Said Francis. "I'll just be a few minutes, you two play nice!"

The moment that Francis left through the doors into the parking lot, Alfred squealed with happiness.

"What is it?" The Brit chuckled. "You know you have to tell me now."

"I kissed Honda!" He whispered, an adorable pink blush crossing his cheeks.

Arthur nearly chocked on his food but was very excited for his friend. "Get out of here! Tell me everything!"

"W-well, I brought him over to my house again last night, and I purposely picked a scary movie for us to watch."

The green - eyed man laughed and shook his head. "Alfred, you sneak. We all know you are a girl when it comes to horror movies."

"So, we were near the climax of the movie where everything starts going to hell and the demon kept stalking the victims and jump – scaring. During one of the jump – scare scenes I leaped out of my seat and tightly wrapped my arms around Honda's neck. He told me that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, and he kissed me!"

"So, does this mean you two are officially going out?" Arthur asked with food in his mouth.

The American nodded his head, still squealing like a school girl.

The two friends embraced each other in a hug. "Well, looks like we'll need to make room for him at our lunch table when he comes back to work tomorrow." The Brit offered.

Just then, Francis returned with his food. "So, mon copains, what did I miss?"

The two friends continued to giggle and whisper to each other secretly just to piss Francis off.

"All, right! Tell me now Alfred or I'll tell everyone you keep a diary!" Threatened the Frenchman, who had already blurted out the American's little secret.

"It's not a diary! It's a journal! And… I was just telling Arthur here that me and Honda are finally dating. So, I told you my story! Your turn, Francy! I wanna hear the story about how you and Arthur finally had sex last night. Give me the details!"

"What?! You little perv!" Shouted Francis as he jumped from his chair and chased Alfred until he had him in a choke hold.

Alfred, on the other hand, continued to laugh like a mad man through strangled breaths. "Who told you? Tell me this instant!"

The curly haired blond finally released his hold on Alfred to let him speak. "Arthur texted me!" He admitted with a wink. "But don't be mad, Francy. Arthur and I are just besties like two little school girls. We tell each other everything no matter how embarrassing."

Francis laughed and dropped Alfred hard onto the floor. "Well, I guess it can't be too bad. It is kind of cute that Arthur finally has a bestie of his own. But rest be sure, Alfred. Your diary is no longer safe. I will find it and post the pages all over the office. I will get my revenge… you hamburger eating American."


	19. Chapter 19

*****SUPER IMPORTANT WARNING! MY COMPUTER SNAPPED IN HALF! I will have to get it repaired, and I won't be able to make any updates until I get it back. This chapter was typed frantically on my broken computer before it completely dies, because I don't want anyone to think I have abandoned this story!**

 **I am so sorry if it takes a week or two for me to post a new chapter, but again thank you so much for everything and all of your support, it really has been a wild ride so far. WHAAA! I was so excited to introduce Romano in a few days!**

 **Anyways, enjoy ; ) AND PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!*****

Late that night, Arthur and Francis cuddled up closely after another evening of intense lovemaking.

"You know… my lease to my old apartment ends soon. I was wondering if I should renew my lease, or…" He trailed, unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Oh, when does it end?" Francis pondered. He knew exactly what his British friend was trying to imply, but he took great pleasure when he was able to embarrass Arthur and see the poor guy fluster.

"I-it ends next week." He answered with a gulp.

The Frenchman wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and kissed him. "Well, what would you like to do, mon Cher?" He asked, biting his partner's bottom lip.

"W-well – I know we've been getting along everything, and… I just don't want to impose, okay! If you want, I could stay here, or I could renew my lease." Francis' planned worked like a charm, as his boyfriend was currently a flustered mess.

"I won't hear anything of it." Replied the blue – eyed man with a ruffle to Arthur's hair. "You'll stay here. I want you to be able to save our money and be comfortable financially, I don't want that landlord of yours to suck in everything you have."

Deep down, Arthur wanted to say thank you, but of course he was still a prideful man, and that pride was preventing him from doing so. "I can get along well on my own perfectly fine without your help, thank you! But if it's more convenient for you, I will stay just to make you happy. Baka." With that said, the Brit released a sigh of relief and laid his head back down on Francis' chest. "Hug me, you idiot."

Francis laughed so hard and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back. "I was right. I always did peg you for a tsundere."

Ignoring Francis' last comment, Arthur opted at pretending to fall asleep instead. _'I love you, you stupid frog. Too damn much.'_ He thought only to himself.

The next day, Arthur, Francis, and Gilbert all sat at the breakfast table to enjoy a nice meal. Even Gilbird had his own bowl of birdfeed and sat next to his beloved albino and picked away at the tiny little seeds.

"So, it looks like tea and biscuits is finally moving in then, hu?!" The German laughed after taking a bite of his toast.

"Did… you just call me tea and biscuits?" Asked Arthur, mildly amused.

Gilbert simply nodded his head. "Yup. Because you're English. Now, you're forever known to me as Tea and Biscuits in my head and in my journals."

The Brit chuckled, clearly getting used to the German's strange behavior. "And, yes. I am moving in today." He said with a kind smile towards Francis. "Since I am off today, all I have to do is take the bus down to my old place, pack up some necessities and a few other things that I can't live without, and I'm officially moved in."

"Want some help, love?" The Frenchman asked.

The green – eyed blond shook his head. "Ah, no worries. I'll just be a couple hours, tops. Then maybe we can all do something later on when I get back." He finished the last few bites of his meal, stood from his chair and gave his boyfriend a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Gilbert, pretending to be jealous widened his beady red eyes to appear vulnerable and innocent, and held his arms out to beg for a hug as well.

Not being able to deny him, Arthur walked over and patted his new eccentric friend on the back.

The German stuck his tongue out at Francis in mock victory.

The bus ride was only approximately twenty – minutes, and Arthur was back in his old, crummy apartment before he even knew it.

 _'Thank God I left this place.'_ He thought to himself. The apartment was more miserable than he remembered. Everything was bland, cramped together, and he'd be way too embarrassed to have any of his new friends and now boyfriend over to this dreary home. Since he had not visited his own home in over a couple of weeks, the floors were dirty, the air was cold, and the whole atmosphere had a very depressing aura about it. Almost as though someone had died from loneliness. _'Well, guess I better start packing. It's been a nice ride here, but I'm sure as hell not going to miss this.'_

The moment he headed into his old bedroom, the Brit knew that something was abnormal about the place because he saw a dark shadow stand in the corner by his bedpost.

"When did you forget about me, Arthur?" Asked the mysterious voice that was now brought to tears.

"Didn't you love me? I tried so hard to take care of you, did I do something wrong? Was it the way I made love to you?"

There was no denying that voice. It was Ivan, Arthur's old Drug Lord that he had just up and abandoned for the promise that Francis had made to turn his life around.

"You never made love to me, that was rape." Said the Brit rather forcefully. He was terrified, but he was not going to let this man control his life anymore. "You don't even know what love is!"

"Neither do you!" Screamed the Russian. "Don't lie to me! No one can treat you like I treat you. I am as close to love as you'll ever get, and there was a time where you believed in me!"

"I've moved on, Ivan! Please… just let me go." He begged. "I won't give you any trouble, and you'll never have to hear from me ever again. I won't even call the police, and I'll never tell anyone what you did to me. Just please let me go."

The Russian mocked sympathy towards the Englishman. "Oh, does little Artie have people who care about him? Don't you remember what happened last time you thought that someone cared about you? Don't you remember how well that turned out?!"

Arthur shook his head frantically. "No. This is different. Francis is different and he would never do anything like that to me."

Ivan now stood out of the shadows. His hands shook madly, and the man looked like he had not eaten or showered in days. "Let me love you, Arthur. Let me love you, and I'll never let anything bad happen to Francis or to any of your friends."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I was able to find a temporary computer to use until my laptop gets repaired! Ugh, it feels so weird using this thing -.- Anyways, enjoy the story**

 **; )**

Ivan only drew closer to Arthur, the other man's pleas going ignored. "I've missed you, things just haven't been the same." The Russian rambled. He looked like he might have been drunk as well, as a bottle of used vodka clumsily stood out of Ivan's coat pocket, and he clearly was not in the right state of mind.

"It's okay, we'll take you to a hospital, and everything will be fine. I care about you, too – in a weird way, you know. I don't want to see anyone hurt themselves.

"I won't hurt myself," Ivan promised. "If you come with me. If you do come with me, I promise no one will get hurt." It was then that the Russian pulled a dagger out of his pocket, and he kept walking closer and closer to Arthur.

There was something off about the weapon. As the Brit gave a closer look, he noticed that the small dagger was covered in blood. "Ivan… who did you kill? Whose blood is that? Please tell me – I just want to help you."

The platinum blond stopped in his tracks and gazed at the object in his hand. Even he seemed to have forgotten that his own dagger had a foreign, sticky red substance on it. Suddenly, his personality took a 180 and Ivan dropped to his knees and pulled hard at the hair on his head. "I don't know what I'm doing. Help me! I don't know what I'm doing!" He was crying now.

Arthur slowly began to approach the broken man on the floor, his arms open and to his sides as to show the Russian who had broken into his house that he was not armed and dangerous. "It's okay, Ivan. I don't want to hurt you. All I want to do is help. Am I allowed to help you?" He asked with a kind smile and a soft voice, although, he was probably just as terrified as Ivan.

Just as the green – eyed blond was about to approach his former rapist and Drug Lord, the Russian man leapt towards Arthur, and knocked him quickly to the ground.

The Brit's head hit the floor so fast and hard that he thought he might have passed out. He didn't, but his head still hurt like hell.

Ivan began to lick Arthur's neck up and down and straddled his hips.

"Ivan, stop! I don't want this! Let go of me!" Arthur screamed loudly and hoped that someone next door might have heard his desperate cries. The Englishman wasn't sure if Ivan refused to listen to him, or if he simply didn't understand that Arthur did not want to go through this with him.

It felt like Arthur had spent excruciating long minutes trying to force his former boss off of him, but no matter how hard he kicked, screamed or squirmed, Ivan kept coming back ten times stronger. By now, he realized that he was not getting any help from his neighbors. Is trashy old apartment was located in one of the worst parts of San Francisco, where everyone was out for themselves and tried to stay out of trouble as much as possible. These were people who lived to survive, and Arthur used to be one of them. So, he did understand how they felt. They were just like how he used to be.

With that in mind, the blond let the tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Francis. I didn't want to."

Almost like an answered prayer, a loud knock was heard on his front door, and Arthur screamed for help.

Finally feeling threatened, Ivan took this as an opportunity to escape. He threw Arthur back down to the floor and ran towards the bedroom window. Shattering the glass, he leapt for his life to avoid facing the strangers at the front door.

 _'Thank you, God, if you're out there.'_ Arthur thought. He looked out the window, hoping to find the body of the man who tried to rape him, but he was gone. Although Arthur was only on the third floor and Ivan probably wouldn't have died from the jump, he should have at least been injured from the broken glass.

"Arthur! Where are you!?" It was Francis calling for him, and the Brit immediately ran to his partner. "It was Ivan. He's been waiting in my room for me for who knows how long, and, when you came, he jumped out the window and he's gone…"

"Oh mon Dieu," The Frenchman breathed heavily, out of breath from running as fast as he could to make sure his boyfriend was okay. "There are marks all over your neck and your face, are you hurt?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "But he tried. He really did try and he was so angry that I wasn't going to let him this time, I wonder if I'll ever have to see him again."

Francis engulfed the Brit into a hug. "don't worry, you won't. We are going to call the police so he doesn't do this to anyone again. Can you give a description of him?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I will."

Francis leaned in to kiss the other man, and Arthur allowed himself to melt into his partner's touch.

"Thank god you came, Francis. If you didn't scare him off, I'm not sure how long I would have been able to hold him for."

The curly – haired blond smiled and kissed Arthur on top of his head. "I know I agreed to let you come alone, but you really didn't think I would let you, right?" He finished with a wicked smirk.

That smirk always made Arthur hope that Francis would ravish him on their bed that night, rip his clothes off and make him scream Francis' name. He realized he was a bit of a freak, especially in times of danger like this, but he felt completely comforted now that his boyfriend was here to save him from Ivan.

"Well, this time I'm glad you went back on your word." Arthur chuckled. "Do I really have that much marks on me? Does it… look terrible?"

Francis hugged him again. "Non. You could never look terrible. Come with me into the kitchen. I don't want you to be alone right now and we'll call the police. Gilbert is coming up, too, he drove me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! In this story, Grandpa Rome will be mentioned briefly. I am not sure what his human name is, but for the sake of this story we will call him Marcus, but feel free to correct me! Also, here's everyone's favorite tomato loving Italian! Enjoy ; )**

Things had returned to almost a normal state later that week. Arthur had a couple more appointments with his therapist, Toris. He rather enjoyed talking to the man, and the brunette had never judged him or offered him bad advice.

Francis had fun teasing the poor man for his shyness, so he was rather afraid of the Frenchman, and Arthur forbid his boyfriend for coming to the appointments until he got his behavior under control.

It was now a day before the Christmas party, and the Brit finally had the privilege to meet Francis' and Gilbert's other roommate, Antonio and his fiancé, Lovino.

"Ah! So, this is your adorable new squeeze!" Cheered Antonio as he rushed towards Arthur to give him a hug. "He's so cute! I think he's a keeper!"

In shock, the Brit hugged the man back. "Oh, you're friendly, aren't you?"

"Hey! He's more than just a squeeze!" Francis shouted. "He lives here now. I… figured you wouldn't mind since you and Lovino are getting married soon."

The Southern Italian shyly walked up to the Frenchman to give him his wedding invitation. "Here. This is for you. It also has a plus one so you can invite Arthur."

"Thank you!" Replied Francis and Arthur. The Englishman calmly approached the nervous looking man. "My names Arthur, you must be Lovino, right?"

Feeling embarrassed around new people, the Southern Italian flustered for a few seconds, screamed, and hid behind fiancé.

"I know I said this before, Francis, but you sure do have some rather interesting friends." Said the green – eyed Brit with a smile.

The Spaniard chuckled. "I'm so sorry, you must forgive Lovino. He'd never admit it, but he's very embarrassed around new people." He said with a smile and a chuckle.

Now even more flustered than ever, the Italian gripped his fiancé's clothes tightly into the palm of his hands. "I am NOT shy, you tomato bastard!"

Antonio, however, knew that Lovino was only acting like this in public to put on an image, but deep down inside, he was especially loving to him, and an incredible love maker as well.

"Well, we've pretty much invited everyone." The Spaniard announced. "Except, there might be one more person Lovino was considering…" He trailed off, rather nervously.

"No, Antonio," The Italian began. "I know what you are suggesting, and I am NOT inviting that inconsiderate jerk! I don't care if he's family!" After making his scene, Lovino stormed off to Gilbert's room and slammed the door.

Gilbert was about to say something on the matter, but Francis held him back and shook his head.

The tomato loving Spaniard sighed. "I know I have no right to impose on Lovino's business, but I just love him so much, and I want everything between him and his family to be perfect, especially on our wedding day. But Lovino is very persistent on not inviting his grandfather."

"Why don't they get along?" Arthur asked. He may have known the Southern Italian from the office, but he did not know much about his personal life.

Antonio took a seat on the enormous leather sofa. "Well, he'd kill me if I told any of you this, but I'm sure he isn't listening to us talk. He's probably using his ipod right now and he will not listen to reason when he is in that state, but, it all goes bac to his childhood. Apparently, Lovino and Feliciano were raised together by their grandfather, Marcus. Throughout his life, his grandfather always favored Feli for his many talents in painting, music, you name it. Lovi never had a knack for creativity, and his grandfather always spent more time training his brother in the arts. This left Lovino to feel ignored, and he spent most of his childhood feeling alone."

Gilbert nodded his head. "As most of you know, there was a time in my life when I didn't get along with my brother too well. Maybe Lovi here just needs to talk things out with Feli and the big old man?"

The Frenchman gasped. "That was actually very mature, Gilbert. So, how are we going to get the family together?"

Antonio laughed loudly. "By 'talking things out' with is brother, Gil here means they hugged it out and cried! I know because Francis and I were both there!"

Arthur tried hard to remain neutral on the matter, but he couldn't help it as a smile escaped. Even though he has only known Gilbert for over a week, he could not imagine the man showing his emotions so easily. "That's actually very sweet, Gilbert."

"No, don't listen to them Arthur! I wasn't crying! Ludwig was the one crying! I was the one forcing my brother to his knees and making him beg me to come back into his life again!"

Francis winked at the Brit and turned to smirk at the albino. "Gil, you've always been a terrible liar. I have the entire footage of you on video, blubbering like a baby and crying for your brother to hug you again. In fact, you call him every night."

"No! It's all lies!" The German argued, trying to muster up the little amount of pride that he had left.

The Brit chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Gil. Of course, I believe you." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gilbert huffed and nodded his head. "Obviously, you do. My awesome opinion trumps everyone else in this room!"

"I found the dvd!" Francis called as he finished rummaging through a closet in the hall.

"No! Don't play it!" The German begged. "I'll pay you for it! Just give it to me, please! Don't be a dick, Francis. Antonio, the French frog is bullying me again!"

"You'll get used to this." The Spaniard encouraged as he ignored the rather childish behavior of his two best friends and focused his attention on Arthur instead. "So, how long have you been dating our little Francy, here?"

This time, it was Arthur's turn to feel flustered. "Oh, just a couple of weeks now," He smiled. "But we've actually been getting on pretty well. I'm sure he's told you a little bit about me, hu?"

Antonio nodded sadly but was still sincere to the Englishman's situation. "Yes, he did, but he's suspected you've been having some trouble for a while, now. But we're glad to hear that you've been making progress!"

"So, you think they're going to calm down sometime soon?" Asked Arthur as he pointed towards Gilbert and Francis who were now wrestling each other on the ground for the DVD.

Antonio shook his head. "Nope. Give it a couple of hours, mi amigo."


	22. Chapter 22

One week had passed since Arthur had met Lovino and Antonio, and it was now time for the Brit to celebrate his very first Christmas in fifteen years, since it was time for Alfred's annual holiday party. Of course, the Englishman had worked at the office under Alfred for a few years now, but this was the very first time he felt comfortable getting to officially know everyone, and he was very excited to enjoy the holiday with his boyfriend, Francis.

Since Gilbert now worked with both Francis and Arthur, he received an invitation as well and spent hours in the bathroom, much to the annoyance of the two other gentlemen living in the apartment. "We have two bathrooms, Francis! Go use the other one!" The albino argued.

Used to his roommate's unwillingness to share, the curly – haired blond simply chuckled. "Why are you taking so long, Gilly? Hoping to impress sweet little Matthew? Don't think I don't notice the two of you together at lunch hour!"

"Shut up, you stupid frog!" The German retorted.

Arthur was very pleased that Gilbert had been picking up British insults so quickly. He smirked at his boyfriend and puffed his chest with pride. "Ah, little Gil is growing up so fast, soon he'll be joining me for tea time."

"Hush, you." Said Francis with a sad longing in his eyes.

The Brit gave his partner a kiss to make him feel better. "I hope no one else had the same idea as us." Arthur laughed as he referred to the matching red and green suits that he and Francis were wearing. The green – eyed blond wore a stylish dark green suit with a crimson tie, and Francis wore a deep red suit with a silk green tie. It may have been a tad corny, but Arthur had to admit that he was excited to celebrate his first Christmas in almost two decades, and Francis wanted everything to be perfect down to the last detail.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Gilbert announced as he finally stepped out of the bathroom.

Both Arthur and Francis exchanged looks of confusion.

"W-what is that?" Asked the Frenchman with a sigh and a palm to his face.

"I – I think it's quite… different. Yeah, that's the word!" Encouraged Arthur, knowing that Gilbert had spent hours in the bathroom trying to dress to impress.

As Gilbert stepped out, he wore a pure white tux with a shimmery silver tie. "Well? I told ya it was awesome!" He laughed.

"Let's just go." Said Francis as he shook his head with disappointment. "You know, I'm starting to feel like we're all cursed to live the rest of our lives in a sitcom. With Gilbert."

"And we all just so happen to be gay and work in the same office?" The Brit added. "I don't know a single person who would want to watch that show."

"It's a stupid idea." Agreed the Frenchman with a nod of his head.

Prussia scoffed and grabbed his Christmas present he prepared for the office Christmas party. "Please. Anyone who is anyone would watch it if I was in it. Now, let's go, ladies. We're going to be late."

By the time the trio arrived, the party was already in full swing. That is, for the employees who were already getting into the alcohol.

Alfred was on the other side of the room speaking privately to Honda, the poor American had begun to sweat so quickly when speaking to the other man.

As the manager stood there fidgeting, blushing, and attempting to finish his sentence, Honda leaned over smoothly and captured Alfred's lips into a kiss.

With a smirk to one another, Francis and Arthur thought it was the perfect time to intervene.

"Well, well," The Frenchman chuckled. "It looks like someone here is trying to catch a little action of their own, oui?"

"Hi Iggy!... Hello, Frog." Greeted Alfred with a sly smile. "Merry Christmas!" He cheered happily as he embraced his two best friends into a hug. "Francis, I will let that insult slide today, but come Monday your ass is mine again!"

"We brought the presents, where should we put them?" Asked the Brit.

"Just on that table to the side is fine for now." Alfred answered. "We're all going to open them together later on tonight, so don't get too drunk, Francy!"

Francis patted his American friend on the shoulder. "You just go back to making out with your boy toy over there." He said and winked suggestively.

"Maybe I will." Alfred answered as he licked across the top of his teeth and walked away.

The Brit laughed and shook his head. "Well, I can tell that Alfred has already started to enjoy the spirits."

"Perhaps we should, too." Added Francis and linked his arm with Arthur's.

However, Arthur shook his head. "Ah, ah. No can do, my love. I've given up alcohol as well."

The Frenchman appeared shocked for a moment but smiled fondly and nodded his head. "I'm proud of you, Arthur. I'm glad that you've been sticking with your appointments, taking your medication, and making friends with Gilbert who also has a similar history to you. I can see you being friends with him for as long as I have."

The Englishman chuckled, hoping that he would have the opportunity to make a lifelong friend, just like Francis had. "Speaking of Gilbert, let's do our job and spy on him. We've already spied on Alfred, and by the sounds of it he'll be making out with Honda all night. But I have to say, I'm pretty happy for that little arse."

Lost in thought, Arthur's head was ducked suddenly underneath the table by his French boyfriend. "Speaking of Gilbert… there he is with Matthew!" He announced with a whisper. "Let's try not to disturb. I want to see things get good between them!"

In a quiet corner of the room was a shy little Matthew and an equally shy Gilbert exchanging presents.

"Guess what it is!" Matthew encouraged, jumping up and down like an excited child.

The albino chuckled. "Considering how much I steal your pancakes, I wouldn't be surprised if you bought me my own pancake maker. And I'd love you so much I'd pour maple syrup on you and eat you up."

With a blush and a smile, Matthew gasped. "That's exactly what it is! And… I might have added a bottle of maple syrup."

"Well, well, looks like we've got ourselves a couple of spies!"

The two men, now frozen in shock turn around to find their boss Alfred hovering over them with a smug smirk on his face.

"You do know what we do with spies at parties, don't cha?"


	23. Chapter 23

"W-we weren't spying!" The Brit defended. "We were just… looking for a pen that Francis dropped on the floor!" Arthur then proceeded to search for the fake pen, bumping his head against the table during the process.

"Ummm… yes! That's right! And it's an expensive pen. Isn't it, love?" Francis asked as he pretended to search for the pen himself.

However, the American still stood over them with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Spies get spanked!" He shouted.

"Did someone say spank?!" Ludwig called. "It better not be Arthur and Francis getting into mischief again. They know what will happen if they cause any more trouble in the office!"

"What's going on?" Asked Gilbert as he approached the group hand – in – hand with Matthew.

"Nothing much, just these two partners in crime spying on the love affair between you and Matty boy!"

"We're having an affair?" The nervous Canadian asked. "Gilbert, is this true?"

Now, the albino was the one put on the spot. "I thought we were interrogating tea and biscuits and the stupid frog! When did this become about me?"

"Weeelll… are you?" Alfred sang as he hooked his arm between Gilbert's. "It's okay, Honda and I are going steady now, too!"

"T-the feels… The feels…" The German chanted over and over huddled underneath someone's office desk. "I feel funny…. I might have feelings… Help me Francy! I have funny feelings in my belly!"

Feeling like they were in the clear, Arthur and Francis gave a sigh of relief.

Francis walked over to his shuddering friend and patted him on the head. "There, there, Gil. You might just be drunk, or you might have some special little feelings for Matthew."

The poor albino's eyes had now begun to water.

Matthew, now crawled underneath the desk with Gilbert, sat beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "Is this true, Gilbert? Do you like me? Because… I don't think you're as bad as a guy that you come off to be. Actually, I think you're pretty – adorable."

In shock, Gilbert lifted his face from in between his legs and looked at the young Canadian's deep blue eyes. "R-really?"

The other boy nodded and took Gilbert's hand into his own. "Really."

It was Matthew who initiated their first kiss.

The albino flinched just for a brief moment, but soon allowed himself to melt into the other man. He was now a puddle of goo, his emotions on full display for everyone in the office to see and he didn't care. Gilbert may have had his heart broken recently by Roderich, but meeting and falling for Matthew had been completely unexpected. However, he wasn't about to push him away.

Arthur tip toed away from the scene, relieved that everyone had forgot about the previous drama and ran into an entirely new situation between the Italian brothers.

"But Lovino, why won't you invite Grandpa to your wedding? He loves you very much! Just like I love you. I can prove that he loves you – "

"No, Feli! It's bad enough that I'm allowing you to invite that potato bastard of yours as a plus one! I don't need Grandpa ignoring me on my own wedding day! He has no idea how much work Antonio and I have put into the wedding, and I don't need him going around telling everyone how incredible you are and forgetting that I even exist! You! Get over here!" Lovino ordered as he referred to Arthur, who had been hoping to just casually walk by and avoid any Christmas drama. Obviously, drama was something that could not be avoided at this office.

"Y-yes?" Asked the Brit, feeling slightly nauseated. He may have known Feli for a few years now, but he could not say that he knew him personally, and besides, he had only met Lovino the previous week.

"Arthur, please help us. What should we do?" Asked poor Feli, who seemed rather desperate to fix this family situation.

Poor Arthur felt like he had been helping people back and forth the past couple of weeks. Although, he had made quite a few interesting friends in the process.

"Tell my idiot brother that I'm right! Feli, he and Francis are coming to my wedding so obviously Arthur is going to take my side! Arthur, please tell my fratello that my Grandfather is a jerk."

"B-boys, I'm s-sure we can settle this out easily where no one's feelings get hurt. How about we grab some food and talk about it, all right?"

At the mention of the word 'food', both brothers anger seemed to calm and the two Italians nodded their head.

"There. That's more like it. No need to argue on such a special day – oh, hi, Francis! Why don't you join me with Feli and Lovi for snacks?" Offered the Brit, hoping that his boyfriend was here to jump in and save the day.

Francis gave Arthur that devilish smile of his and winked his left blue eye. "Actually. I have a better idea. It involves you meeting me in the rest rooms. Now. It's a very urgent matter and must be dealt with now."

"You need your little boyfriend to take you to the bathroom?" Lovino scoffed.

"Why you little – "The Frenchman began. "No! I do not need Arthur to take me to the bathroom, I'm hot, horny, all of these people in one small little room is making me super sweaty and I want to fuck sweet little Arthur hard into the stall!"

Now blushing, Arthur coughed to clear his throat, embarrassed for Francis who probably did not mean to make a scene, plus, it seemed like he and Lovino were used to arguing while using profanities. "Well, honey… you know I would say yes anyway and all you had to do was ask."

"Perfect! Me and Honda will join you in another free stall!" Chimed Alfred.

"I swear to God, Alfred I am writing a letter about your behavior to HR on Monday!" Promised the curly – haired blond, still humiliated from his outburst.

The American, nevertheless, simply laughed at the other man's predicament. "Honey, I AM human resources! I own all of you in every single way. I am your father, your teacher, and, most importantly, your boss. I am everything and there is no escaping the mighty Alfred!"

"Hon, you're drunk." Honda said as he started to rub Alfred on his back.

"Right. Bathroom, now." Arthur stated calmly as possible. He grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

"Merry fucking Christmas, everybody!" Cheered Gilbert with a tall glass of beer. He fell over in a matter of seconds, much to his brother, Ludwig's mortification.


	24. Chapter 24

****Warning! Semi – weird sex chapter!****

 **That is all I have to say, thank you so much for everything and enjoy! ; )**

"I'm sorry if your Christmas was a bust, mon Cher." Francis sighed as he and Arthur retired to their shared bedroom.

Gilbert came home with them as well, but with a little guest in tow. However, the German actually did not plan on having sex with Matthew. Instead, the shy boy was taking care of a rather drunk Gilbert, and the German felt guilty so he promised to take his new friend out to a nice brunch the next day.

"No! It wasn't a bust at all, love." Arthur assured as he had begun to remove his dress clothes and into something more comfortable for bed. "In fact, I found it quite amusing. My family Christmases could not compare to that at all! And, the most important thing was that you cared if I had a nice time. Which I totally did. Remind me to give you a gold star for that." He winked.

The Frenchman chuckled. "I know another way that you can repay me. Hey, do you think we'll all be murdered by Ludwig on Monday morning?"

The Brit's expression transformed to pure shock. "Oh yeah. There's no avoiding that. Even Alfred will have a red bottom by the end of the afternoon. I think each one of us embarrassed the poor lad in one way, or another, so I think we're better off just taking our punishment if it makes him happy. It must be torture dealing with all of us, after all. I'm tired now. Come into bed and cuddle me." Arthur finished with a yawn.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said the other man with a smile. Francis opened the covers beside Arthur and scooched in close until their bodies touched. "I still have to give you a present, you know." Reminded the curly blond as he ran his fingers through his partner's short locks.

"What you've done for me is more than enough as a present." The Brit said and rolled over until he was underneath Francis' arm.

"I'm not quite tired yet, how about you?" Asked the Frenchman with a suggestive smile.

Arthur definitely knew what the smile intended, and it made him blush. "R-really? You're up for round two?"

"Oui. Being around all of those idiots has made my head hurt."

Arthur feigned a pout. "Well, that won't do. While cooking may not be my expertise, I am quite useful at… other things."

The green – eyed man squirmed his way underneath the sheets and rested his head in between his boyfriend's legs. He opened his mouth widely and engulfed the other man's member into his mouth.

This action caused the Frenchman to jump at the sensation, which was something that he did not do often. "My – Arthur! Being generous already, I see?" The man reached underneath the sheets and searched for Arthur's hair, and tugged on a substantial amount of hair on the culprit that was making him feel so good.

Having his hair pulled caused the little Brit to squeal. Nevertheless, it was not a sound of pain, but the man was shot with a pure bliss of pleasure trailing down his spine. "More, please do that again!"

"Well, well. Arthur Kirkland is kinkier than he looks, isn't he?"

Out of instinct, the Englishman had begun to rub his head against his lover's hand, whimpering and pleading for him to pull again.

"Ah, ah, what's the magic word, mon amour?"

"Please! Pull my hair again, fuck me in the ass, do what you will with me but please pull my hair!"

Francis, pleased with his boyfriend's words hummed in satisfaction. "Is that all you ask of me? If you want me to fuck you, I want you to describe every action in precise detail. Now, keep sucking my cock."

"Yes, Master." Arthur replied and went back to doing the task he had been performing beforehand. He lapped his tongue in small strokes up and down, getting more vigorous and deep as time went on.

"Stop." The curly – haired man ordered. "I don't want you to continue until I finish. I want to finish inside you. Then, you will suck me again, and you'll swallow everything given to you."

Arthur moaned with anticipation, absolutely loving how demanding and dominant that Francis could be.

"I am going to release in you, and you can only release once I have finished. I should warn you, I have been known to last a long time during sex. Tell me, Arthur. How long did it take me to finish the last time we have slept together?"

The short – haired blond swallowed a big, invisible lump down his throat. Francis wasn't exaggerating, he really could last a very long time. "F-forty - five minutes, sir…" He answered, his cock still aching desperately.

The Frenchman nodded his head. "I know I have already came once, due to that marvelous tongue of yours, but I promise I still won't go so easy on you the second time around."

This time, Arthur felt brave enough to smirk at his partner. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. After all, you wouldn't want to finish so quickly that it would ruin your reputation, would you?" He sang sweetly.

Hearing the usually sweet and well – mannered Brit speak to him like this only excited Francis even more. "You might regret those words, mon Cher. I might have to double your punishment if you continue to speak to your Master that way."

It was now ten minutes later, and the Frenchman was still going hard and strong inside poor, deprived Arthur. "F-Francis, I'm really sorry about my attitude. _Please_ , I need to release so bad. I know you could go on forever, but I'm about to break. _Please_ let me finish and I'll do anything."

"Shhh… I'm almost done. Don't worry, little one. You are doing so well and I am very proud of you. Just a little longer, could you do that for me?" Asked Francis as he gently brushed his hand against Arthur's cheek. "Just a little more, now. My God, you're fantastic."

The Brit had to admit that Francis really did have a way with words, and, soon enough, Francis came much to his relief.

"Come for me, my love." Demanded the blue – eyed blond with a tug to Arthur's hair. Francis did not have to ask him a second time, and both men were covered in each other's sticky white substances.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Just to let you know, Feliks = Poland, unless I am wrong I'll fix it! He has not made an official appearance yet in my fic, but he is coming soon! Enjoy ; ) Also, it's time to do the 100 pages dance because this story is now over 100 pages long! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read this fic. It has been a wild journey so far!**

Later during that week, Arthur made another visit to his therapist's office. "Hello Toris. It's been a couple of weeks. How have you been?"

The brunette chuckled and tied his long brown locks out of his face. "Arthur, I think I should be the one asking you that question. But yes, I am doing quite well. How are you?"

The Brit nodded his head and took a seat on a comfortable couch. "Things have still been good. I'm finally starting to feel the effects of my medication taking place. The first week was still a struggle for me as I still thought about the drugs and harming myself, but now I actually feel like I have more control over my life than I ever did."

"That's great!" The Lithuanian exclaimed. "I've been meaning to ask you something – and I hope it doesn't feel like I'm invading your space, but how would you feel about taking a twelve – step program? I know it sounds a little ridiculous, but you'll be meeting all kinds of people that you might relate to. Almost like a family helping each other through a crisis. You don't need to make a decision today, you obviously have the right to think it over." He said with a smile.

The Englishman pondered for a moment with his index finger resting on his chin. He did recall Gilbert mentioning that the twelve – step program didn't help him at all. In fact, the German became more addicted the more people tried to help him, and the only thing that cured his addiction was sticking by his own schedule, routine and hobbies. However, Arthur didn't think it was wise to turn down the offer, either, and he thought that he just might be able to benefit prom a program like this.

"All right. I'm interested." Arthur admitted. "I am on a good path, and I would like to stick with it." He finished with a nod.

The therapist seemed rather surprised that his client had accepted the offer so quickly. In some cases, even people who were on the path of drug recovery became rather defensive about joining a twelve – step program, but Toris was a man who wanted to bring his best work to the job, even if it meant making some people uncomfortable, the treatment would most likely be better for them in the long run.

"I've also heard from Francis that you've had a run in with Ivan just last week," Toris continued. "Were the police able to find him? I hope you're holding up all right."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, but no, the police were not able to find Ivan. The police know what he looks like because people have made accusations about him in the past, but that man was always able to get away with just a slap on the wrist. This time, though, it seems that Ivan has completely ditched town as the officers were not able to find him in his usual hangouts. Hey, are you feeling okay, you seem to get nervous whenever we talk about Ivan."

The other man sighed deeply and shook his head. "Unfortunately, Ivan is a very popular man around these parts of San Francisco. Even good citizens of the law have been protecting him just to get a good dose or two, and… I used to be involved with him, as well. N-not anymore. Back when my future looked bleak and I had no where else to turn to, Ivan took me in, but it was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I thought he was going to kill me for sure."

"How did you escape?" Arthur inquired, his jaw nearly dropped wide open.

The Lithuanian smiled, he appeared to be thinking of fond memories, despise the heavy conversation the two men had been having. "I fell in love. Just like you did" He replied. The brunette gestured to a photo on his desk.

There, rested a picture of himself and a rather perky looking green - eyed blond who had an arm wrapped around Toris and wore a mischievous smile. Toris appeared to be laughing shyly in the photo, with his head resting on his partner's arm. "His name is Feliks." He continued with a laugh. "Between you and me, that man has a heart of gold, but he'd make a terrible therapist."

The Englishman allowed himself to chuckle at that comment. "Reminds me of someone I love, also."

"I-I have something to show you." Toris said as he stood up from the chair by his desk. The man turned around and nervously lifted his dress shirt to reveal old scars trailing up, down, and all across his back.

For a moment, Arthur felt like he was going to be sick. He had never seen injuries like that on anyone before. "My God… who the hell did that to you?"

The brunette gulped before answering. "It was Ivan. Years ago, I was Ivan's number one. Well, his bitch, anyways. This is what he did to me whenever I made him angry, like when I failed to sell his drugs. If he was short on money that week and couldn't pay the rent to his place or afford food, he would take his anger out on me and add a scar from his whip for every time something went wrong in his life."

"That's so terrible." The green – eyed man replied with a shake of his head. "And to think, he's gotten away with this kind of shit for years."

"That's why it's so important that you never go back to Ivan." Toris implored. No matter what he says or what he does, the man is incapable of affection of any kind. His heart is black, and his soul is deeper. He is sick, demented, and he won't ever change. That man has the ability to kill, and killing a human being is the same thing as preparing a steak dinner in his frame of mind."

"Don't worry, I'll never go back to him. I promise. Also, I fell in love, just like you, and there is no way I could ever leave Francis." He smiled. He slowly approached Toris and traced a finger along his scars.

The Lithuanian flinched but allowed the touch nevertheless. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Without thinking, Arthur embraced the man in a hug. The two stayed embraced together for a while, each sharing their emotions about the man who had tortured them without any words needing to be exchanged. After a while, they allowed themselves to return to reality.

"I really will look into a twelve – step program." Arthur promised. "Also, see you next week?"

Toris nodded, his smile slowly retuning. "I look forward to it, as always."


	26. Chapter 26

***WARNING! DAVIE ALLERT!* That is the only warning you get! : D I just really felt like I had to write this chapter, it was a thought baby that was never going away, so be warned in case the Davie episode made you cry a lot. Since the Hetalia characters are not countries in this fic, I did have to tweak Davie's back story just a tiny little bit. I still hope you enjoy ; )**

If a quiet day at work was what Arthur was expecting the next day, he would be wrong. For the first hour, there was no sign of Alfred's smiling face anywhere.

"Hey Francis, have you seen Alfred anywhere?" The Brit asked.

The curly – blond shook his head. "Non, mon amour. I'm sure he is fine, we'll see his annoyingly cheerful face later, oui? Is something troubling you, Arthur?" He asked with concern.

Arthur shook his head. "I just can't put my finger on it. Somehow, I know that something is different today. Could you look after my desk and I'll buy you lunch?"

Francis chuckled darkly. "Mon Cher, I expect much more than lunch from you."

In a brighter mood, Arthur walked over to the next desk where his boyfriend had been sitting and ruffled up his hair.

"Ah! Stop it, you little devil!" The tortured man shrieked.

"Not until you kiss me!"

Surrendering, Francis agreed. "All right! All right! Just not the hair! S'il vous plaît !''

The Englishman leaned over to give his love a sweet kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I'm just going to check on things, I'll be back soon!"

Arthur quietly made it to Alfred's office a few minutes later and knocked on the brown, wooded door with a gold plate that read 'Alfred Jones'. "Alfred, it's Iggy, are you in there."

The American man had always enjoyed giving people nicknames, and Arthur had been used to his friend calling him 'Iggy' for quite some time now.

A sob could be heard from the inside of the door.

"Okay, I'm coming in, Alfred. Just yell at me if you don't want me to." The blond Brit opened the door slowly, only to find the other man a sobbing mess with his head against his work desk. "Alfred…. What happened?" Arthur asked while slowly approaching his friend. Once he realized Alfred would allow Arthur to comfort him, the Brit wrapped an arm around his eccentric manager. "Did something happen between you and Honda?"

The American shook his head. His crystal blue eyes filled with tears, and his face was red, puffy and sticky from crying for what appeared to be a long time.

"D-Davie." Was the only word that Alfred was able to mutter.

The Englishman may not have had a clue who or what Davie was, but he allowed the other man to cry into his chest. Arthur swayed slowly from side to side as the crying man began to calm down. "Do you want to tell me who Davie is?"

"W-well, David was a friend I had as a child, we met in Junior Kindergarten. I always just called him Davie. He died of Leukemia at age ten. Even though we've only known each other for a few short years, I'll never forget him."

"Of course, you won't." Arthur said as he continued to rock the man.

Alfred seemed to have calmed down significantly. "Every year on the day of his death, I like to put flowers on his grave. When he was little, he had a book of pressed flowers that he liked to collect, and his favorite flower of all were blue daises, a type of flower that can only be found in England. Every year I order some online, and each time I go to his grave, I like to put a bundle of flowers next to his stone."

"That's a wonderful story. He's very lucky to have had a friend like you who remembered him all of these years." The Brit said as he wiped away strands of hair that stuck to Alfred's face.

"W-will you come with me after work?" Asked the blue – eyed man, his crystal eyes widening even more.

Arthur never thought that something could break his heart so much but hearing his bosses' soul crushing story about a friendship lost changed his opinion about the usual happy – go – lucky man that day and seeing a whole new side to his best friend really made him appreciate Alfred even more. "Of course, I will, you never have to go alone again. I will go with you every year if you want me to."

The brokenhearted man sniffled and his voice broke on his next sentence. "Why does everyone have to die?"

The Englishman felt like he could have been brought to tears himself right in front of Alfred, but he had to be brave and strong for the poor boy in front of him. It was clear that this time of year forced the American to relive an extremely painful moment in his life, and he was a small child all over again finding out that his best friend had died of cancer.

"I-I don't know." Arthur chocked. "But I do know that you have a lot of people who love you very much."

"Am I your best friend?" Asked Alfred with wide puppy eyes.

The Brit couldn't hold back his tears any longer and engulfed the other man back into his arms. "Of course, you are, you stupid git, and you always will be." Arthur held on to Alfred so tightly that he felt like the man in his arms would explode.

Later that day, the two friends made their way to David's gravesite. The sun was now setting, the air was cool and the weather fit the mood of the two gentlemen perfectly.

"All right. Show me Davie." Arthur encouraged as he allowed Alfred to lead the way.

The friends approached the gravesite a few moments later, where Alfred broke down once again after Arthur had helped him lay down the flowers.

"Remember, he is very lucky to have someone like you to remember him, and I am positive that David has watched you from heaven grow from a smiling, bouncing boy that he knew into a man capable of changing the world, one that we all know and love."

"Arthur, do you think heaven is for real… really real?" The blue - eyed man asked, eyes full of wonder like an innocent child.

"For sure I do." Arthur replied with a ruffle to his friend's hair.

Each man stood in front of the gravestone for a very long time. One man remembering a friend that he had loved and lost, and the other imaging a child that he never knew at all. Either way, both paid their respects to a great man named Davie.

 _ **This chapter was made to remember a late friend of the author's; Joseph. A friend who had died too soon before his time, and who will be remembered always. Born 1992 and passed on May 2010. You will always be the Davie to my Alfred.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Character introduction time! (Yaaayyy!) Okay, Tino = Finland, because everyone loves Finland plus a secret /not so secret character at the end of the chapter! Enjoy ; )**

The memory of the night that Arthur had spent with Alfred at David's grave was still fresh in his mind. Along with Francis, the Brit had spent quite a bit of quality time with Alfred and his boyfriend Honda as well. Even Gilbert and Matthew would join them for most of their outings. As the days passed, Arthur had noticed the American slowly returning to his old, happy self. Perhaps all he needed was for someone to listen to him, comfort him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Today, however, the Englishman was on an entirely new adventure as he began his first day of his twelve – step program. Francis told Arthur how proud he was over breakfast, and, although he had never been so nervous for anything in his entire life, the green – eyed blond promised he would try his best no matter how hard things might get.

"Well… this looks like the place I'm supposed to be…" Arthur said with a deep breath as he opened the door with as much mental strength as he could muster. _'Smile, don't let them know how nervous you are.'_ He thought to himself. Truth be told, everyone else was probably just as nervous as Arthur had been.

"All right, everyone, let's take our seats!" The instructor called. He seemed friendly enough from what the Brit could tell. "As some of you may know, my name is Mr. Väinämöinen, but for the sake of confusion and headaches, you can call me Tino instead."

Arthur nodded. The instructor seemed friendly enough, perhaps he could tolerate these meetings.

"Now, I know that all of you had probably just woken up this morning and were a little afraid to come here, just like I was," Tony continued. "But I really would like to get to know all of you and I would like all of you to get to know each other."

A few grumbles could be heard around the room, and even the green – eyed blond showed an expression of worry with a shake of his head.

The counsellor laughed, his smile only adding even more innocence to his youthful features. "It's okay, I'm not going to ask you what brought you here on the very first day. Today, we're going to keep things nice and sweet, and maybe even play a game or two to break the ice. I've even made cookies this morning! Now, I'll start with the person on my right. Just tell me your name, and something about yourself. It could be anything you want, like who your favorite family member is, what kind of career you have, just very simple and no pressure."

Arthur must have been lost in thought throughout most of the session as he jumped when the person next to him lightly nudged him in the shoulder. "Oh, erm- I-I'm terribly sorry." The Englishman apologized with a blush across his nose.

Some of the people sitting around the circle smiled at his awkwardness and nodded, most likely finding him adorable instead of strange. Other people simply looked like they did not want to be there, either with angry or disinterested expressions on their face, or looking absent minded and holding onto their arm for a comfort mechanism.

"Well, my name is Arthur, and I work in a call center. I know, it's not very glamorous but I've been doing it for a few years now, and I guess I enjoy it. My boyfriend's name is Francis, who I've met at the office and my best friend's name is Alfred, who is our manager. My favorite hobby is quite simply. I enjoy drinking tea by the fireplace while reading a book after a long day's work by the fireplace, and that's all for now." He finished with a nervous smile and a rub to the back of his head.

The blond had to admit, he was very thankful that he did not have to admit what caused his addiction, how long he was on the drugs, or even mention the name Ivan. Truth be told, he had a rather enjoyable first day and most of the other men and women in the group seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Even though the day went better than Arthur had imagined, he was very excited to get home since Francis was making the two of them a special romantic dinner. The Englishman laughed to himself because the last time he had try to cook for Francis, it did not end very well but his boyfriend pretended to like the food nonetheless. He decided to check the phone and found a couple of text messages. One was from Francis, and the other was from Alfred. He decided to read the one from his partner first and tell him that he was on his way home.

 **Francis: I can't wait for you to come home, mon amour. You better not have ruined your appetite today! 3**

 **Arthur: Don't worry, love. You know your cooking is my favorite. I'll be home in less than 20min.**

Next, he read Alfred's message.

 **Alfred: Hey, Iggy! I smell something good cooking in your apartment! Save me leftovers!**

 **Arthur: LOL! What are you doing in our apartment building, you creep? And yes, you can have the leftovers if you are lucky enough.**

The man laughed and shook his head. That Alfred was always sneaking in and out of his employee's apartments, but he expected that from the American by now.

He suddenly felt a cold, eerie feeling as he approached the next block. A woman stood in front of him, she had long blond hair, wore a strange blue dress and had a large ribbon on the top of her head. Arthur tried to pay no mind to her and decided to keep walking past her.

This did not work well in his favor as the woman quickly grabbed him by the arm and forced him to face her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He demanded. "I have no idea who you are, but if it's a fight your looking for, it's not very wise to start one with me!"


	28. Chapter 28

"You owe Ivan for the drugs you haven't sold." The girl simply stated, seemingly unphased by the Brit's outburst.

Arthur paused for a moment. She was right. When he first moved in with Francis nearly a month prior, the Frenchman had thrown all of Arthur's unsold drugs out the window from his apartment.

"Eight hundred." She demanded.

"W-what?"

"You owe Ivan eight hundred dollars." The young girl repeated, becoming more annoyed with this interaction by the second.

"And if I refused to pay it?" The man asked.

"Francis dies, so does Alfred, Gilbert, and everyone else you've become attached to. If you don't pay off, Ivan and myself will kill them one by one, and it won't be quickly, either."

Arthur's hands now shook violently as he reached into his pocket to pull out a number of bills. "L-look, I only have one – fifty right now, but I'll give you the rest as I keep getting paid, I swear! You and Ivan will have the money in less than two months. If you're going to kill anyone, kill me. The others are innocent in all this!" He begged the woman as he desperately gripped onto the ruffles in her dress, the bills falling to the ground and Arthur urgently trying to pick them up around him.

The young girl smirked coldly, enjoying the image of poor Arthur Kirkland groveling at her feet. "Two months is too long. Make it one month, just because I like you so much. Keep begging like a dog and I might just let your little boyfriend live." She held her black shoe out in front of Arthur's face and shook it back and forth, as a signal for him to lick it.

The Brit halted in confusion but understood the message and licked the sole of her shoe. He hung his head low in humiliation, unable to look the woman in the eyes.

"If you think Ivan was the big man in charge, you're very wrong, little one. Ivan answers to me, and I don't appreciate it when he doesn't give me my money on time. Ivan! Come here…" The blond girl ordered.

The Russian man stepped out from the alley, with his head down and a hand wrapped around his arm.

Arthur was truly lost for words. Never in his life had he seen his former drug lord look so submissive.

"H-hello, Arthur…" He greeted.

The Brit nodded, still shocked and dumbfounded. "I-Ivan…"

The mysterious woman immediately slapped Ivan across the face, causing both Arthur and the man receiving the slap to flinch. "Don't greet him. Just tell him to get me my money, and force the rest out of him, I know he's hiding it."

"Natalia, I think that's all he has." The man pleaded. Unfortunately, he was kicked in the stomach this time and sent to the ground beside Arthur.

In any normal circumstance, the blond Englishman would have laughed his arse off at the sight of the great Ivan Braginsky being brought to his knees. However, the man seemed to be in just as an awful situation as he was.

"I want the money by next month, on this exact date." Natalia threatened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a leash. "Ivan! Come here."

Like an obedient dog, the Russian crawled towards the rather horrifying young woman.

"That's right, you belong to me." She reminded with a tug of his hair.

Ivan did not protest, and submissively followed the girl that held the leash.

 _'Is Ivan really into this kind of stuff?'_ Arthur thought to himself. _'Shocking.'_

After safely making it home, the Brit hesitated for a moment before turning the doorknob to the warm and cozy apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Francis and good friend Gilbert and tried to fake the best smile that he could. He was not going to let his loved ones catch him in this moment of weakness, let alone ruin a very special date night that Francis had clearly spent all day preparing for.

 _'Okay, here goes everything'._ "F-Francis, I'm home!" Arthur called as he made his way towards the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and took in the strong, dominant scent of his cologne. He squeezed him tightly, just to know that Francis was really there and not just a figment of his imagination. "Everything smells wonderful, you must have been slaving all day! Remind me to make it up to you later…"

Apparently feeling rather frisky, Francis spun the blond Brit around romantically and had him sit on the kitchen counter. They pressed their foreheads together, their lips threatening to make contact. "Who says we have to wait until tonight?" He asked in a manner that always sent Arthur's spine shivering.

Gaining his confidence back, Arthur smirked and pressed his index finger against the other man's lips, blocking the kiss. "Ah, ah, we are doing this properly, Francis Bonnefoy."

The Frenchman pouted, but gave in to his boyfriend's requests, obviously succumbing to his bewitching emerald – green eyes. "As you wish, mon Cher. Why don't you help me set the table and pour some wine, I'll be there in just a moment."

Arthur gave the man a sweet kiss on the lips. He had to admit, he looked rather sexy in an apron, and covered in sweat… He immediately made his way to the table before any other naughty ideas made their way into his head.

"This cheese soufflé is delicious." Arthur praised, with some food still in his mouth.

Francis did not seem to mind and simply chuckled at the site of his boyfriend's cute cheeks all puffed up with cheese running down his lips. "It's my pleasure, really. Oh, by the way, Arthur… I will take you up on your offer for later on tonight." He said with a wink. "Let's just say I have some fantasies I've been looking forward to playing out. You know that apron I've been wearing earlier?"

The Englishman nodded eagerly, swallowing another bite of the soufflé.

Francis' chuckle turned dark. "I want to see you wearing it. I want that tiny little apron to be the only thing covering your cock."

It was hard to tell if the blush on Arthur's face was from embarrassment or from the food he unintentionally swallowed and started to choke on. He took a quick chug of his glass of wine. "I beg your pardon?"


	29. Chapter 29

Throughout the rest of the week, Arthur felt like he had been carrying a terrible lie on his shoulders, one that he might never be able to break free from. He sighed heavily to himself, unable to fully concentrate on the work that Alfred had assigned to him. He thought that he would work a few extra hours today to help the American man tackle some of the major assignments the office had been faced with, but no matter how much the brit had tried, he could not get the threats imposed by Natalia out of his mind.

 _'Here is what will happen if you do not give me the rest of the money owed by the end of the month: the people you love and care about will all die one by one, and I will make you watch. Then, once they are all dead, I will kill you, too. It won't be as quick as a death that the others will receive. No, your will be slow. Yours will be slow because you know it is what you deserve, your inability to pay for your own nasty habits will be your own downfall.'_ That is when the strange woman had hooked the chain around Ivan's neck and forced him to follow her home like a dog.

Now, Arthur wasn't sure if he should be more afraid of the Russian or the mysterious woman he had met just a few days prior. He thought that paying a visit to his best friend's office might offer him some comfort and peace of mind. Even though he might not be able to tell Alfred everything that had been going on, he figured that he might be able to tweak the truth only slightly, and, if he was lucky, he'd still be able to receive some good enough advice from his friend that could help him solve the difficult situation he had been placed in.

"Come on in!" Alfred shouted happily after he heard the knock on his door.

The Englishman took a deep breath and nervously turned the doorknob. "Oh! Hello, Alfred and Honda. I'm incredibly sorry if I'm interrupting something! I'll just –"

"There is no need to leave." Assured Honda, in a very polite manner. "And, if it puts your mind at ease, you did not interrupt a make - out session or anything of the sort." He said as he took a hold of Alfred's hand.

The other man blushed tomato red. "O-of course he was! He was interrupting the best make – out session of all time! In fact… we were just about to have sex." He lied, giving his good friend Arthur a wink.

Knowing full well that his friend was lying, the Brit chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Alfred. So quick to defend your bravado. Anyways… is it alright if I ask you for something – rather important?" He asked, his head held low with a look that suggested that he was rather ashamed of himself.

"Iggy, what happened? Is it about 'that thing'? Because it is, you can tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone, get mad at you or fire you, I just want you to be okay." Said the American, his once happy face now fallen as he worried for his best friend.

Arthur quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head wildly. "No, no! It's nothing like that, please don't worry. I really hope I don't come off as rude, and I'm rather embarrassed to ask this… but do you suppose I could receive my paycheck sometime this week? I know it's a very sudden thing for me to ask, but something happened to – a friend of mine, he's falling short on money and he needs all the help he can get just so his loved ones can live- I – I mean have food for the rest of the week. I'll do anything! I'll even work double shifts, take extra assignments, just please help my friend."

Having to lie to his friend like this had disgusted Arthur to no end, but he didn't see any other way to save the lives of the people he loved. He held his head low, embarrassed by his own actions and unable to look his manager in the eyes.

Alfred, however, seemed to believe in his little tale one hundred and ten percent. His eyes immediately shone with sadness and gave his greatest sympathies to the man begging before him. "Of course, you can have the money early, Arthur! And don't worry, you don't have to pick up any extra projects or work later hours. I want to help you in any way that I can."

Even Honda nodded his head. "Since I love Alfred and you are his best friend, I want to help you, too. So please, if you need anything from either of us, don't hesitate to ask."

The promise from Alfred's boyfriend only made the Brit feel even worse about himself. _'Perfect,'_ He thought. _'Even people who barely know me are willing to lend an arm and a leg, without even the slightest clue as to how I got in this situation in the first place, and it's all because of my own stupidity and selfishness.'_

"Thank you, to the both of you." Said Arthur with a bow of his head. "When this is all over, I promise to compensate you for everything you have helped me with."

"No worries, Iggy!" The American sang. "If your friend is in trouble, I want to help him just as much as you do."

The green – eyed blond shook his head and smiled. "As I always say, Alfred, you are far too good for this world. Well, I'll be sure to say goodbye before I clock out for the evening, and thank you, for everything." He said before closing Alfred's office door behind him. With a heavy sigh filled with shame, he made his way back to his desk. Perhaps Francis' shenanigans would be able to put him in a better mood.

"Hey, Arthur, what do you say to some lunch? I'll pay." Offered Francis as the Brit was just about to sit down in front of his computer.

Arthur nodded. "Perfect timing, Francis."

He looked so deep in thought for a moment, that it worried Francis greatly.

The Englishman turned to face his boyfriend with as much bravery as he could with the sweetest smile. "Hey, Francis… have I told you how much I love you lately? Because I do, I really do."


	30. Chapter 30

**It's awesome story time with Gilbert! In this chapter, he dives into the past between himself and Ivan. By the way *** means that a flashback is coming on, Italics mean that you are reading about a flashback, and finally Ukraine = Irunya! Enjoy ; )**

Arthur and Gilbert had decided to go to the gym together that Saturday. Since Antonio desperately needed help settling an argument with Lovino about the seating arrangement and color themes for their wedding, the Brit thought it would be a good day to bond with his new interesting friend.

"So, do you think Antonio and Lovino will work things out?" Arthur asked Gilbert as they walked in through the front entrance of the gymnasium.

Gilbert laughed as small tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Oh yeah, they pull this shit all the time. Lovino is a professional tsundere, he's like that with everyone but apparently there's a special side to him that only Antonio has seen."

The blond sighed with relief. "Well, glad the wedding plans will go as scheduled." He formed a mischievous smirk as he turned towards his German pal. "Speaking of relationships, how are things going between you and pancake boy?"

The albino nearly chocked on his own laughter, and a red blush that was the exact color of his eyes crept across his nose. "Hey! I could ask the same about you and Francy boy!"

Arthur only laughed and playfully shoved the other male. "Ah, relax. Just messing with you. And to answer your question, Francis and I are doing great. A-actually, there is something on my mind… and I'm not sure how to break it to him. I'm afraid I'll ruin everything and he'll leave me."

Gilbert's expression turned sympathetic rather quickly. Since he and Francis had been best friends for over twenty years, he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to fix the hardships in his life. "Did you have a slip up? If you did, that's okay. When I was recovering things weren't perfect for me, either. It took me an eternity for me to get completely clean."

The blond shook his head wildly. "No, no! Don't worry, I'm not back on drugs. Let's just say," He paused with a deep sigh. "I owe a certain dealer a lot of money, and I only have a certain amount of time to pay it back to them."

Gilbert looked lost for a moment, and Arthur assumed he was disappointed in him. He had to admit, he did deserve the wrath of Gilbert. However, his response was not what he expected.

"Who's the dealer?" He asked.

"Ivan Braginsky, and his sister, Natalia."

A shiver shot down through the albino man's spine. "Geeze, that's a toughie. I've known them for a while. Believe it or not, Ivan is not the main threat. He's sweet as pie, to tell you the truth, just a poor ol' psychopath who doesn't know what he's doing. It's his sister that's the real threat. Stay away from her as much as you can, for your own safety."

"I take it you have history with them as well?" Arthur asked.

The German nodded. "Yeah, I bought from them a few years back. I couldn't afford what I took and the old broad kicked my nut sack all the way up to my intestines, but I've known Ivan since we were little tots in grade school. Poor kid… I royally destroyed his self – esteem. He was this sweet little fellow who just wanted a few friends, and I kicked his ass to kingdom come on the playground every day. I was an ass." He said with a sad chuckle."

"Why… did you bully him so much?" The Brit inquired. He couldn't believe it, now he was actually interested in how Ivan Braginsky became to be the man that he was today.

Gilbert smiled fondly once more. "In all honesty, I thought he was a little cute back then. I remember when he first came to our school in that ruddy little small town of ours.

 _'Now class, we have a new student joining us today._ ' Announced a friendly, young female student. _'Everyone, please give your full, undivided attention to our new student, Ivan!'_

The small, rather adorable version of Ivan was so shy by the teacher's announcement and refused to come out of hiding from behind the classroom door. The tiny boy shook his head.

Having dealt with many shy students in the past, the teacher nodded her head. _'It's alright, Ivan. Everyone in the class here is super friendly. Why don't you tell us a bit about where you are from to get things started?'_

 _'W-well…'_ Stuttered the small boy, who was not much older than five years of age. _'M-my name is Ivan… and I'm from Russia. I didn't like it there, it's very cold. But my favorite part of my country was that there were lots of sunflowers! I hope there are a lot of flowers here, too. I have two sisters! They're not old enough for school yet. I love my little sister Irunya, but my other sister, Natalia is very mean and likes to scare me.'_ He said with a shudder. _'When I am not shy anymore, I want to be friends with all of you.'_

"Wow, it's really amazing how you can remember the exact same speech a small child gave almost thirty years ago!" Arthur chuckled. "Yet you can't remember what Francis made for breakfast."

"Hey! Shut up and listen to my awesome story! You criminal!" The albino retorted. "You are entrusting me with your deepest, darkest secret, after all…" The German warned with a sudden change of voice, with his deep, red eyes slanting and a villainous laugh that would make passer byes believe he was psychotic. The young man cleared his throat and proceeded to continue with his story. "As I said, I was just getting to the good part, so shut up and listen!"

 _While some students simply smiled and nodded to the Russian boy's introduction, others seemed to cower in fear. There was something about this small child that didn't sit right with them, even though all Ivan wanted was to be liked and accepted just like any other child would._

 _Some children were afraid, others were oblivious, but one child, a platinum blond albino with glowing red eyes, knew that he had to take a stand and protect his territory from this new comer._

 _'That is so wonderful, Ivan!' The teacher cheered happily. 'I'm sure you will be very happy here, and that you will make a lot of great friends. I hate to be the bearer of bad news,' She began. 'But the only seat available is at the blue table, next to Gilbert. Please let me know if he causes you any trouble, and I'll make sure he gets a talking to.'_

 _'I'm sure that won't be necessary, but thank you, ma'am.' Said the child with a bow, taking the teacher by surprise._

 _Ivan then made his way towards the blue table and sat right down in the only available spot next to Gilbert. 'Hi there, I- '_

 _'Shut up! Shut up, you stupid monster!'_

 _Unfortunately, Ivan's plan to develop new friendships was not going as well as e had hoped._


	31. Chapter 31

_'I – I don't think I'm a monster.' The new student defended, almost brought to tears on his first day of school._

 _'Well, I say you are.' The other boy retorted. 'And because I think you're a monster, you're not allowed to play with any of us this recess. If you want to play, you have to let us bounce the kickball off of your head!'_

 _Ivan sighed deeply. 'Well, if it would help me make friends, I guess I'll do it!' He agreed with a smile._

 _Gilbert rolled his eyes, already sickened by the little boy's optimism. 'Yeah, you see, saying things like that is what is going to make this place a living hell for you.'_

 _As Ivan was about to take a bite out of his pudding he had retrieved from his lunch pale, one of Gilbert's friends pushed his face into the table, causing the chocolate substance to cover most of his face and some of his clothing._

"So, in other words… you were a big douche." Arthur commented, chuckling at his friend's rather horrible story.

"Hey! I'm not claiming to be an angel or anything! Actually, I wasn't very nice to anyone as a kid, but I was especially horrible to Ivan. But don't worry, I did end up getting what I deserved." Gilbert promised.

"Oh, yeah! Francis told me that story! He said you told him that Ivan gathered a bunch of his buddies in the high school locker room and gave you a massive hanging wedgie that kept ya stuck for a good two hours! Man, that story was a classic." Arthur said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "I would have killed to see you in that little predicament."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and sent Arthur a death glare that could easily kill puppies. "Remind me to kill Francy boy when we get home from telling you my tales of awesome without my permission."

The German offered to drive his British friend home after their rather intense workout. Arthur felt like his stomach might explode from all of the crunches that Gilbert had made him do, but the albino seemed perfectly fine.

"Eh, you're still weak, but I'll make sure you'll be in shape in two months!" He promised.

Arthur's face paled. "Two months! That stamina and body of yours would take people years to accomplish!" He argued during heaving breaths.

The other man blushed at Arthur's compliment and cleared his throat. "W-well, t-thank you. But that is no excuse! You're in terrible shape, Tea and Biscuits! We'll meet again same time, next week."

"Yes, sir." The Englishman replied rather sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "And don't worry about the ride home. I have something to take care of first but tell Francis that I will be home very soon."

Gilbert looked disheartened for a moment as he realized what Arthur meant by having some business to take care of, but he still nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, I'll let him know. He does worry his pretty little head over you, so don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

Arthur nodded his head. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll be back within the hour." With that, the blond made his way towards the old alley where he used to meet up with Ivan to make exchanges for drugs, sex and money.

Just as Ivan had promised, Ivan had been waiting for Arthur hunched up against a brick wall, but he wasn't sure how long the other man had been there for.

"H-hello, Ivan? It's me, Arthur. I brought more money with me. I have two – hundred dollars today, so that brings it up to three hundred and fifty so far, and I promise I will get more from my boss very soon. Ivan, you alright?"

The Russian drug lord nodded his head. He turned around slowly, still unwilling to look Arthur in the eye from their last encounter and quickly snatched the money from his former whore's hand. "Thank you. You can go."

The Brit felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. Strange, because there was a time in his life when he absolutely detested Ivan, and another time when he thought he just might love the man, and would do anything to protect him, but those were the drugs talking. Now, Arthur gazed upon him with pity, because he realized now that Natalia was in charge of the whole business, and he was unaware if Ivan had the mental capacity to free himself from the woman. "Ivan," He gulped, in complete disbelief as to what he was about to say next. "Please come with me. We'll get you away from Natalia, and help you start a life for yourself. Isn't it better than to live subordinate to someone that treats you like the dirt on the bottom of their shoe? I can promise you, people like her will never see you or love you the way you want to be."

B this point, the violet – eyed man was desperately covering his ears and shaking his head violently back and forth. Suddenly, he stopped and stared lifelessly into some other dimension. "Arthur, didn't your mother ever tell you that it is unwise to mess with other people's lives? Parents tell their children this for a good reason. Natalia isn't good, and neither am I, so it is best that you just give me my money and then leave me alone. Once you give me my money, you will never have to see me again."

"I don't hate you, Ivan. I never could." The green – eyed blond said as he tried to place a gentle hand on Ivan's shoulder.

As though he could feel that someone was about to touch him, Ivan sprinted away as quickly as he possibly could and was gone within a blink of an eye.

Feeling defeated, Arthur sighed and banged his head against the brick wall. He didn't understand why he felt the need to help everyone else in the world. Perhaps that reason was because everyone else helped him, even when they didn't have to lift a finger at all in the first place.

Right now, Arthur had to get back to Francis. Thinking of the man made the Englishman smile beyond belief, and right now that happiness was killing him inside. He had to tell Francis the truth. Whether or not Francis would leave Arthur, he had no idea, but he could no longer lie to the people that he truly loved, because true love deserves nothing but honesty, and lies have no place in a life of true love.


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur nervously entered the apartment to greet his boyfriend, Francis. "H-hello? Francis… I'm home."

Francis excitedly rushed out from his bedroom to give the Brit a warm hug. "Hello, mon Cher. Gilbert told me that you two had a wonderful time at the gym. I'm so happy that you are getting along so well with my best friend."

The green – eyed blond could see the albino on the couch. Gilbert looked up from whatever he was reading and nodded at Arthur, remembering the talk they had after their workout that Arthur was going to tell his boyfriend about his troubling situation.

"Ugh, that's gross! Don't kiss in front of me!" The German complained. However, Arthur could tell that his friend's complaints were all an act as he was really excusing himself so that Arthur could confess to Francis about what he had really been spending his money on the past couple of weeks.

"Francis, I love you… do you love me?" The blond began.

The usually cheerful Frenchman now looked completely confused. "Arthur, of course I love you. You know this." He sighed. "I can tell that something is bothering you. Please don't hide I from me anymore, all right? I'm not going to yell at you, I'm not going to leave you, I just want to help you."

Tears had now begun to stream from the Englishman's eyes. "I've been lying to you, Francis. Remember weeks ago, when Ivan had broken into my apartment when you were helping me move my belongings to your place?"

Francis nodded, beginning to dread the worst possible outcome of this conversation.

Arthur gulped a painful lump before he continued his story. "Well, I ran into his sister just last week, and she told me that I owed her and Ivan money for the drugs that I never sold. She said that if I paid her eight hundred dollars by the end of the month, she would leave me alone forever… and that she wouldn't kill you." Arthur had been a sobbing mess by that point, his face completely buried in his lover's chest, his shirt now covered with Arthur's tears.

The Brit heard his partner release a deep sigh, and at first, he suspected that Francis was angry with him, until he planted a kiss on top of his forehead.

"Arthur, believe it or not, I knew that getting involved with you would be risky business from the beginning. But let me tell you something, human beings aren't perfect people. We are filled with many flaws, including you and me."

The short – haired blond sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve from his shirt. "Oh yeah? You seem perfect to me. What kind of flaws could someone like you possibly have?"

As he felt his spirits lift, the Frenchman smiled and ruffled his partner's hair. "Well, for starters, I was a total commitment – phobe before I got with you. If I never took the stand to help you on the path of recovery and fall in love with you at the same time, I probably would have been without love for the rest of my life, and that is the greatest flaw that any person could ever have."

Later that evening, the two partner's laid side by side in the bed that Arthur had also had come to know as his own, the one that he would always share with Francis.

"I can't believe it's taken me so long to tell you." The Brit sighed. "I was just so worried that you would think the money had been disappearing because I was on drugs again – which I'm really not! I even borrowed money from Alfred… and he gave it to me without a second thought and trusted me completely. I want to repay him, somehow, I'm just not sure what to do."

Francis smiled warmly and brushed his finger up and down Arthur's fluttering eyelash. "Just tell him." He said simply. "Alfred is a gentle man, he would understand, especially the part about you saving his life from a deranged lunatic. I promise I'll come to work with you tomorrow and we will tell him together."

"I love you." Whispered the Englishman before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The other man smiled back and gently kissed his partner's lips. "I love you, too. Nothing can change that."

"Is it okay if I come back in now?!" Hollered Gilbert from across the room.

Francis' once sweet and tender expression now turned to one of annoyance. "Gilbert! How long have you been listening?"

"I…didn't listen to the whole conversation?" The albino replied and sounded very guilty.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "Are you gonna chase him now and make him run for his life?"

The Frenchman shook his head and released a deep sigh. "Non. I'm going to go after him when he expects it the least. I don't have the energy to deal with his foolishness right now, but I am proud of him for encouraging you to come and talk to me, so I will let him off the hook, just for tonight. But he is a dead man tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to have sex?" Arthur asked, rather abruptly.

Feeling frisky, Francis lifted his British boyfriend off his feet and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. "I always want to have sex."

That morning, Arthur and Francis woke up bright and early to the smell of freshly made pancakes and maple syrup.

"Matthew must be here." Francis said. "I wonder what time he came in last night. Did you hear Gilbert let him in at all?"

The green – eyed blond shook his head. "I didn't hear anything, but knowing Gilbert, he probably wanted sex at two in the morning, and he is probably going to carpool with Matthew to work."

Francis nodded and brushed his fingers through his curls so that it did not look as obvious that he and Arthur had had sex the previous night. "Well, I see no reason why those delicious pancakes should go to waste. Shall we?"

Arthur couldn't agree more. "Most definitely. Also, I'd never want to miss an opportunity to tease Gilbert about his little love affair. He's pretty cute when he's in love, isn't he?"

The curly haired man laughed out loud. "I guess he is. If you consider a red – eyed demon from hell to be cute."


	33. Chapter 33

Arthur told the honest truth to Alfred as to why he needed to borrow so much money on the following work day. As expected, the manager was neither shocked nor angry, and that was what made the Brit feel even worse than he already had.

"Iggy, you can only go up from here." Alfred promised as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Arthur averted his gaze, his emerald eyes dulled with sadness. "I just won't feel right unless I am punished in some way."

Alfred cocked his head to the right. "A punishment, like spanking?"

"What?! No, ya sick freak!" The green – eyed blond cleared his throat. "I meant like making me work longer hours or on my days off, until I can make up for the money that you gave to me, especially after I lied to you about my friend being in trouble, when that 'friend' really was just me after all."

The American man shook his head, and this sadly did not surprise Arthur either. "Arthur, I would rather see your tired eyes and just – fucked hair coming into work everyday than to find out on the news that you have been stabbed to death by your former drug lord and left bleeding out on the streets to die. I have already watched one friend suffer a tragic death when I was a boy, and I don't want to lose another one."

"Well, I'll pay you back one way or another, that's a promise." Arthur said as he blinked falling tears from his eyes and hugged his eccentric little friend. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me."

Alfred gently nuzzled his face into Arthur's shoulder and sighed. "Promise?"

"I promise. You crazy little bastard." Said the other man with a smile.

As he worked harder than he ever had in his life that week, Arthur made a total of six – hundred dollars. He kept his promise to Alfred to work doubles and to take on extra assignments. Working extra hard was not all that bad, though, since the two friends and Francis passed the time by playing the occasional practical joke on an unsuspecting victim. Of course, the victim at the receiving end of these pranks had almost always been Arthur.

"Arthur, don't give Ivan the money, please." Francis begged one day as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. "I know you are doing this for the sake of the lives of your friends and myself, but I can't allow you to be blackmailed like this. I love you, and I am going to help you avoid this man at all costs."

"I'll come, too!" Chimed in Gilbert. Apparently, everyone's main hobby seemed to be secretly listening to Arthur's and Francis' intimate conversations, but they did have good intentions to help deep down. "So, when are we going to kill Natalia?"

"No one is killing anyone!" Arthur replied.

Everyone paused suddenly as Antonio suddenly appeared through the office doors.

"Antonio? What is he doing here?" Asked the Frenchman.

Gilbert shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's making a surprise visit to see Lovino and take him out to lunch or something like that."

"Well, let's follow him…without making it too obvious." Proposed the green – eyed Brit.

The group of friends noted that Antonio appeared rather somber or anxious. Perhaps he had a nerve – wrenching secret to tell his Italian fiancé and the only way to get it off his mind was to tell him face – to – face at the office.

"You're crushing my head." The albino whispered as the trio found a closed door to hide behind.

The Englishman grumbled and pounded his fist on the whining man's head. "I am not! You're just a baby."

Francis, however, decided to hush both of them by slamming both of their heads together, deciding to end the petty argument once and for all.

"It's too quiet in there." Gilbert sighed after waiting a few minutes after Antonio closed the door to Lovino's office. By this time, the Italian and the Spaniard were either having loud sex, arguing, or crying. However, this time, the room was silent.

"Pretend you forgot something." Arthur suggested as he tugged on his boyfriend's curls.

"And just what might that 'something' be? Genius?" He said with his tongue stuck out.

The trio tried to think of something intelligent to say, when suddenly, their silence was broken by an intruder.

"Hi dudes! Who are we stalking this time?!" Alfred shouted. The American clearly did not understand the concept of stalking.

"Oh! Perfect timing, boss!" Francis greeted with a smirk on his face. "Arthur, open the door."

With a wink, the Brit did as he was told. "My pleasure."

As the other man opened the door to the Southern Italian's office, Francis took the perfect opportunity to shove a poor unsuspecting Alfred into the room, but, they clearly interrupted a very private moment as Antonio seemed to be preoccupied with comforting his fiancé.

Since Lovino was usually an expert at hiding his vulnerabilities, catching him off guard at a time like this caused the other gentlemen to feel a pang of guilt.

Since Francis had known Antonio since high school, and Gilbert was afraid of Lovino, although he pretended not to be, the Frenchman took initiative to approach his close friend. "Antonio… mon amie, I am terribly sorry if we are intruding, but…what is the matter? Can we help?"

"Fratello?! Fratello!" Feliciano shouted from across the hall. "So sorry, so sorry." He apologized as he nearly knocked over everyone else on the office floor. "Fratello, I just got the news this morning. I am so sorry I am late. Ludwig and I slept in, and our cab never came so we had to call for a new one." He sighed. "I know! I will make you some pasta. Pasta with tomato sauce always cheered you up when you were small. I'll be back soon!"

At that moment, everyone paused as they noticed Lovino's shoulders sag up and down rapidly like he had been crying. But this was Lovi. He was a strong, proud man who never cried. Was he laughing? However, he was crying as his sobs now filled the quiet room. "That stupid bastard!" He shouted as he angrily pounded his fists into Antonio's chest.

The Spaniard was not angry at his lover and they did not seem to be in an argument. Instead, he sadly gazed down at Lovino with sympathy and rubbed his back gently, even though the Southern Italian continued to throw hard punches.

"Why did he have to die at a time like this?!" Lovino shouted with agony. "I never got the chance to tell him how he ruined everything, how stupid he was and how much I hated him!"

"Fratello…" Feli continued, his voice breaking up with agony. "I am so sorry that Grandpa Marcus died."


	34. Chapter 34

Lovino refused to see anyone else for the rest of the day.

In fact, even Arthur himself forgot that the man refused to come out of his office confinement for hours. The Brit kept his promise to work late in the evening, and things were pretty quiet.

Alfred, Francis, Gilbert and the rest had left nearly an hour ago.

"Are you sure you will be okay here alone, mon amour?" Francis asked before he retired for the evening and kissed his partner lovingly on the forehead.

The green – eyed blond nodded and gave Francis a kiss in return. "Ah, yeah. Everything will be fine. Actually, I really do need some time to think. I also have to go to a twelve – step meeting tomorrow, too, so I got a lot to catch up on. I love you, Francis. And I promise to make things up to you tonight when I get home." He winked seductively.

The Frenchman licked his lips and nodded. "All right, Mr. Kirkland has been making lots of promises lately… and don't think I'll give up waiting and fall asleep. I am a man who always keeps my promises, mon Cher, and believe me when I say that I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit properly for a week." Francis trailed his hand in between Arthur's thighs, apparently forgetting the fact that the two of them were still at work. He smirked deviously as he earned a squeal from his British boyfriend.

"M-may I still remind you that we are still at work, Mr. Bonnefoy?" The man said with a blush, his arousal growing in his trousers.

The blue – eyed man chuckled as he licked his lips. "If I recall properly, you did not seem to mind me fucking you senseless in a filthy bathroom stall at the office Christmas party.

Francis' smirk widened as his retort earned a rosy blush from his partner. "Yup. Let that thought stay with you for the rest of the night." He smiled and held Arthur in his arms before the two departed. "And Arthur, be safe. Call me if you need me. Don't call Gilbert, he is an idiot."

"I'm not gone yet, you know!" Called the German from a nearby room. Even though Gilbert never seemed to hear a request from his friends, he always seemed to have an excellent ability to hear when Francis made jokes about him from miles away.

Arthur chuckled, his green eyes shining with humor. "Don't worry, I promise I won't work long, and don't forget that I love you." With a final hug goodbye, both Francis and Gilbert left the blond Brit alone on the office floor.

 _'I guess this won't be too bad, working late here all by myself.'_ Arthur thought. _'This might actually prove to be quite peaceful._ ' He smiled. _'Actually, I might actually be able to get more work done without any shenanigans to interrupt me. I just hope it won't be too boring.'_

An hour had passed and the Englishman had nearly a full paper proofread. Alfred would be pleased tomorrow when he finds that Arthur had taken the extra time to color code and properly label his rough drafts from the previous week. Just when he thought he was completely alone, a creaking sound could be heard from the far side of the room.

The Brit jumped and spilled half of his coffee in the process. He was famously known for detesting coffee with a passion, but Alfred had suggested to him that coffee would help him stay awake and keep focused while working late.

"H-hello?" Arthur called into the vast, empty floor and tried to sound as strong and brave as he possibly could. "Don't come closer, I'm armed!" It was a lie, but the blond figured that if this mysterious stranger did not know a thing about him, it was best to come off as intimidating as possible.

"It's me, you stupid idiot." A familiar tsundere voice replied.

Arthur sighed immediately and felt rather foolish now. "Oh, are you working late too, Lovino?"

The Italian man finally made his presence known as he stepped outside of his confined office and looked rather insecure with his face red and puffy with stained tears. "No, y-you idiot. I just wanted to be left alone."

"Why on earth didn't you tell me that you were here earlier? Trying to scare me half to death? I thought you might have been someone trying to break into our office! Or worse…" The green – eyed Englishman trailed off, afraid to finish his own sentence. _'Afraid that you might have been Ivan – or Natalia.'_ He thought privately to himself.

"No! I'm not trying to scare you, I never joke like that. I was just…" Stuttered Lovino, now holding onto his arm and awkwardly shuffling his foot with his eyes burning into the floor.

Now that he was calmer than he was a few minutes ago, Arthur started to laugh, he felt rather foolish as he let his imagination get the best of him since it had been later in the evening, and the man thought that he had been all alone in the building.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!" The Italian demanded, clearly not understanding the reason for the Brit's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you." The Englishman promised as he took deep breaths to calm himself down after his little laughing fit. "I just thought that I was here all by myself and I thought – that you might have been someone else."

The other man stared Arthur down with an intense gaze and shrugged his shoulders. He invited himself to sit on top of Arthur's desk and folded his arms against his chest. "I guess that can't be helped."

The two shared a moment of awkward silence. Just a few hours ago, Arthur just so happened to stumble upon Lovino's rather intimate moment with his fiancé. The poor Italian had been caught breaking down crying in front of a few other employees. Lovino still appeared as though he had been crying moments before, and the Brit wasn't sure if it was okay or not to ask someone he was not quite familiar with how he was feeling.

"So…" He began with a sigh. "A-are you –"

The brunette was not pleased with the blond man's stutters and rolled his eyes. "I know what you want to ask me, so just spit it out and quit wasting time for the both of us."


	35. Chapter 35

"Lovino, I understand your Grandfather died, and that can be very upsetting. I'm sure he loved you very much." Arthur said, in an attempt to be as comforting as possible.

However, the other man shook his head and huffed in annoyance. "That's giving the bastard too much credit. He didn't love me at all. When he cared me and my brother as kids, he'd always pay more attention to Feli. My little brother was always more artistic, more social and talented than I ever would be. Feli was definitely cuter than I was, and still is because of his people – loving, happy – go – lucky attitude, and I am nothing like him. I'm stupid to believe if I'll ever be as loved as much as my brother is."

"And that is why you push people away." The Brit stated, mostly to himself. In fact, he was unaware that he even said that thought out loud.

"Excuse me?! I'm fucking pouring my heart out here! This is hard enough as it is without your comments, you stupid jerk!" Shouted the Southern Italian with a pink blush across his cheeks.

Arthur immediately held his hands up in defense and shook his head like a mad – man. "I'm sorry! That's not what I meant at all. I was thinking out loud and I didn't even realize it. I am sorry if I offended you." He finished with a sigh. Comforting this man would be a harder challenge than he initially imagined.

"I know I push them away." Lovino admitted, either to Arthur or to himself. "I just can't help it. "Our parents died in a car crash when mi fratello and I were very young. I was no older than eight at the time."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how that feels, but I know you must have been in shock." The Brit commented, hoping he was saying the right things this time and nothing that could tip the Italian over the edge again.

The brunette blinked in confusion, unsure how to respond to the Englishman's remark at first but nodded his head. "Yes, it was a terrible shock. Especially for Feli. Then Grandpa Marcus took us in. At first it was comforting just to know that someone in this world cared about us, but my brother eventually became the favorite, and I seemed to fade away into the background. To say I was depressed was an understatement. First I lose my parents and then it felt like I had no one. That I really was all alone."

"Maybe…maybe he just wasn't sure how to approach you about – you know, losing your parents and everything. Maybe he was scared?" Arthur replied.

Lovino appeared to be lost in thought for a very long time. His bright hazel eyes looking at nothing, yet seeing his entire past right before him, almost like a private movie screen made just for him. "I just don't know. Almost a year ago, Antonio proposes to me. It was the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I love that man more than anyone could ever know, and I should probably tell the bastard I love him more often."

"I may not have known you or Antonio for very long," The blond began. "But I do know a thing or two about love. I can tell that you really love your fiancé, and from what I've seen I can see it in Antonio's eyes that he loves you back. I also know that you have a very different way of showing love," Arthur chuckled, Lovino raising his eyebrow as though he'd been waiting for him to continue. "But you seem very protective to those that you are close to. Like someone could jump in at any time and take them away from you." The man was lost in thought again, with a lost look that stared off into the distance. "I know that feeling. I never want to lose those that I love."

The Italian shrugged, seeming to have dropped his guard. "I guess I am the protective one in the relationship, even though I'm younger than Antonio. I just can't help that, he's a happy idiot like my brother who trusts everyone."

Arthur was pleased to have made a new friend as he rode the bus home. He was also proud of the fact that he had put three extra hours into his shift that day, which meant he worked a total of eleven hours, and he'd do it all again tomorrow.

The Brit figured that he'd take the bus home from now on while he was working late as to avoid crossing paths with either Ivan or Natalia. Those two were never getting a dime from him again, and he did not feel threatened by the duo anymore as he had plenty of support from friends, Francis, and a newfound confidence in himself also.

It was nine o'clock by the time the bus dropped him off on his street. When he opened the door to the apartment, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Francis kept to his promise earlier. The room was dimly lit with candles, and a trail of rose petals lead to the bedroom he shared with Francis.

The blond Englishman chuckled and shook his head. "That frog sure does know how too go all out when romancing a man." He said quietly to himself with a fond smile. He was also pleasantly surprised to find out that Gilbert was no where in sight, so he and his French lover could moan as loudly as they wanted.

"Well, has someone been waiting for the breadwinner to finally get home?" Asked Arthur in a sultry voice. The green – eyed blond discarded his jacket onto the floor and undid the buckle that held his pants.

Francis, already naked minus his underwear, licked the top of his lips and twirled a curl in his hear. "Breadwinner, you say? I think you are forgetting who tops in the office – and in the bedroom as well."

The Brit feigned a gasp. "Francis Bonnefoy, I hope you aren't suggesting what I think you are. As you already know, I am a very powerful man… and I definitely do not bottom."

Francis quickly grabbed his British lover and forced him into a kiss.

Arthur, already hot, noticed that his lover's breath tasted of fresh mint. "Pulling my hair already? You're cheating." He said when the kiss was broken.

The blond Frenchman shrugged his shoulders with a fake pout. "All is fair in love and war, mon amour."


	36. Chapter 36

**OHMAHGAWSH! It's another sex scene! It's another weird sex scene! Enjoy ; )**

"I just see one problem here." Said Francis with his teeth running through Arthur's tie.

The blond Brit raised an eyebrow. "What problem would that be?" He asked with a smirk.

The Frenchman released his grip on his lover's dark green tie. "You're still wearing your clothes."

Arthur's smirk never faltered. "I think you might like what I'm wearing underneath even more."

A few seconds later, Francis had already popped all the buttons on Arthur's white business shirt to reveal a slim, light pink nurse's outfit.

"M-mon amour! That is sexy as hell… I'm not sure what the heck has gotten into you – but I'm really enjoying the kinky side to Arthur Kirkland."

Accepting his partner's request, the Englishman slightly spread his legs just to allow Francis the access to remove his trousers.

The blue – eyed man wanted to make this process slow and sweet. Arthur's belt had already been undone for him, but he took his time unhooking each and every loop. The leathery material was tossed to the floor very quickly. "I already love you so much, but I think it's possible to love you even more, especially if you've been wearing that little number all morning." He said as he winked a crystal blue eye.

Arthur sensually and slowly licked the shell of his lover's ear. "So much talk… why don't you show me how you feel instead?" He challenged as he began to slip his tight pants down his plump and milky thighs to reveal the bottom of the skirt hidden underneath his trousers.

Francis swiftly took the Brit's hands into his own. "Non. Let me do that." He commanded.

The Frenchman could really surprise Arthur sometimes. The way he could act in bed was completely different how he portrayed himself in front of everyone else.

"Mon amour, I am going to ravish you. Whether you want me to or not."

The short – haired blonde's breaths turned heavy and sweat appeared on his chest without having done any physical activity, almost as though he was simply turned on by Francis' appearance. "I-I want you too…." He managed to squeak out with a nervous gulp.

"Good." His French lover replied with a devious smile. "These pants need to go first."

Arthur's pants pooled around his ankles in seconds, without any struggle at all from the British man. He stood there motionless, his face and chest flushed with steam trailing from his lips.

"Would you be opposed to… trying something different tonight?" Asked Francis with a glimmer of hope in his deep eyes.

Curious, but not opposed to trying something different, the Englishman raised his eyebrow and gave his partner a teasing smirk. "What do you mean by something different?"

Francis awkwardly sauntered towards the dresser drawers. "Well, I found this while you were at work today, and thought it would be pretty sexy. It's completely okay if you say no and I totally understand –"

"Love, what's on your mind?" Arthur encouraged. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not a bad thing."

"Okay, if you insist." The other man sang and flashed a confident smile. He tossed his hand into the sock drawer and fiddled around back and forth for a moment until he found what he had been looking for. "Ah, here it is." Confirmed Francis as he held a thick, brown rope in his hands.

"Oh… that's – certainly interesting." The Brit began, slightly confused by the rope in his partner's hands. "But just what are we going to do with that?"

The Frenchman shook his head, but nevertheless still amused by his boyfriend's questions. "Mon Cher, still so, so innocent." He crept onto the bed until he was face to face with the man who was now beneath him. "I've always wanted to tie you up."

Arthur's face paled with shock and discomfort. However, he wouldn't say that he rejected the idea. The British man searched his partner's face, waiting to see if it was all a joke before he humiliated himself by consenting to Francis' rather erotic form of foreplay.

Almost as if he could read his boyfriend's mind, the blue – eyed man placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulders. "Mon amour, I can assure you that I am not joking, I would never take your trust for granted like that. I know we've never tried this before, but I have thought about this for a while. Seeing you tonight – well… my excitement went a little overboard, especially after seeing you in that sexy little outfit." He winked, feeling more confident now that there was a small chance Arthur still might accept his offer.

With his emerald green eyes still carefully studying Francis' expressions, the Englishman sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll do it." He smiled. "I guess there isn't any harm in trying something new, and I trust you with my life. But if you blab about this to anyone… I will cut your hair in your sleep!"

The blue – eyed Frenchman ran a finger through his lover's hair, keeping a gentle, yet firm tug on his lover's roots. "Don't worry, what happens in this bedroom stays between us… now, be a good sexy nurse and let me tie you up. I'll be your doctor, and it looks like you'll be the one needing a checkup today."

Arthur surrendered all control and allowed his limbs to become as limp as noodles. IT felt good to allow someone else to take control in the bedroom, as he felt the need to put up such a perfect façade at work and in front of new friends. But with Francis, everything was different. All he had to do was be himself, and his boyfriend accepted him from all his perfections to his faults, and this is what made Arthur feel truly loved. In fact, Francis was probably the only person in the world that he would ever submit to. Then, before he knew it, both of his arms had been completely tied to the bedpost.

"How do you feel, mon Cher?" Asked the curly – haired blond. He took a step back to assess his handiwork, but still showed concern for his now powerless boyfriend.

"It feels…" the Brit panted. "It feels fantastic."

 ****Spoilers for Hetalia episodes!** Yes! Arthur's pink sexy nurse outfit is indeed from the April Fools episode! And yes, that episode did give me an excuse to explore my kinky side. But it is cannon, dammit! Arthur did wear that outfit! X D**


	37. Chapter 37

**The sexiness continues! Wow, I didn't think I could write such a long sex scene and it isn't even over yet! More to come in the next chapter and enjoy ; )**

"You look beautiful all tied up like that, mon amour." Francis began as he studied his bound lover. "I must say it's rather delicious seeing you in this little predicament. You have given me the power to do anything I wish to you, but I'd never hurt you." He promised as he crawled on the bed towards his British boyfriend and brushed his hand over Arthur's cock so gently that it felt like a breezing wind.

The bound man tried as hard as he could to regain the contact by squeezing his thighs together to get the feeling of friction on his member. He allowed a tiny whimper to escape and gazed up at his partner with pleading eyes.

Francis forced the green – eyed blond to spread his legs apart and shook his head. "Non, I forbid you t touch yourself tonight. I am in charge here, and II will decide how much relief you get. If you're a good boy, I'll let you cum all over that pretty little skirt. Yes, Arthur, I want you to leave the outfit on while I'm inside you. I wonder… does it come with a cute pair of panties?" The Frenchman softly took the bottom of Arthur's skirt in his hands and slowly rolled the material upwards.

"Oh my, already so hard for me, mon lapin?" The Frenchman purred as he glanced over the hardness of Arthur's length. "It would be such a shame to allow this hard on to go to waste… wouldn't it, love?"

The Brit whimpered louder this time in response to his partner's question. "Francis – please. I can't hold it anymore. I just can't." The short – haired man pleaded as his cock had begun to leak even more precum. "I'll be good. I'll be so good for you, just please don't leave me like this."

"I just have one more thing to add to this tasteful display. With your consent, of course." Francis added, his once mischievous expression turning soft once more.

Arthur cocked his head to the side and pondered the thought. Sure, he was already tied up, but what did Francis have in mind this time? "Ugh… what did you have in mind?" He asked meekly.

As he reached into his pocket, the other man pulled out a dark, long piece of fabric. "I would like to use this on you. I know it seems scary, especially if you have never done anything like this before but I promise the sexual experience will be much more enticing for you with your sense of sight and touch restricted.

The Brit nodded his head and took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it. I trust you, and I love you."

The Frenchman nodded sincerely and slowly placed the blindfold in front of Arthur's eyes, and gently tied the thick piece of fabric around is head. "You look perfect." He promised. "Are you ready?"

Arthur nodded one more time. "I've never been readier." He stated confidently with a smirk.

The blue – eyed blond hummed as he crept closer to the man that was now at his complete mercy. "So many choices here, my love, but I know you can't resist when I do this…" Francis' hand was now back on Arthur's cock. First, he drifted his hand over the member just enough so that his partner would know that he was there, then he gently gripped the length and pumped gently. "How does it feel, love? Knowing that you can't do anything but surrender to my touch, and completely unable to touch yourself? Ever since the first day we've met, since the first time we've argued, I've imagined torturing you like this."

"I'm being tortured because you're being too soft with me, I need you to fuck me harder!" The bounded man begged. "I'm ready – I can't wait much longer!"

Francis tutted and shook his head. "Now, now, where would the fun in that be? We don't want our little game to end too soon, do we?" He paused for a moment. "Love, I don't mean to break character, but we need a safe word. I don't want to hurt you or go any further than you want to."

Arthur blushed madly, the rosy tint trailing down to his chest, making his sweat covered pecks glisten a beautiful shade of pink. "S-safe word? I've never done anything like that before… so I wouldn't know where to start with a safe word."

The curly – haired blond put a finger on his chin to ponder the thought for a moment. "Well, a safe word is usually something that both partners would get turned off by. Think of it as something that would kill the mood immediately. Something like…"

For whatever reason, Arthur burst out laughing so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks. "Maybe the safe word should be Alfred. B-but don't tell him I said that! He'd kill me!"

Francis found himself doubled over laughing as well after Arthur's comment about Alfred. "That's the best thing I've ever heard in my entire life. That'll be our safe word forever."

Even though his eyes were blindfolded, Arthur's pupils widened and he smiled at the thought of him and his boyfriend being together forever. Maybe they would get married one day? Just like Antonio and Lovino were about to. _'Maybe being at a wedding would also get Francis to start thinking about marriage?'_ The Brit thought to himself. However, he quickly shook his head at the thought. He and Francis had only been together for just over a month! There is no way Francis would even want to think about marriage at this point.

"You're stalling, mon amour. Is everything all right?" The blue – eyed Frenchman asked. "I do hope I didn't say anything that put you out of the mood! I'm so sorry if I did."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "No, Francis. I was just… thinking. It's just – well, sometimes the things you say just make me the happiest man on earth."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! The sexiness ends in this chapter! (Not that you minded much, but just as a warning for people who do not like to read sex scenes). Enjoy ; )**

Arthur's pink skirt was now hiked up to reveal his small pale bottom. The Brit was slightly ashamed of himself for it's size, considering it was not as large or plump as other people's. "I… I know it's not the best, and you've probably seen better, but –''

He was hushed immediately as Francis wasted no time feeling him all over. "Hush, none of that, love. You know I love you for who you are, and it's the most adorable ass I've ever seen."

"Adorable?! Are you out of your mind?!" The Englishman blushed. "There's barely anything there." He said with a sigh.

The blue – eyed blond cupped one of Arthur's cheeks into his hands and marveled at the sound of his partner's eager moans. He forced his British boyfriend down as he attempted to rock his hips up and down for more friction.

"Are you ready?" Francis asked.

Arthur whimpered again, and eagerly nodded his head. "I've been ready thirty minutes ago. Please just take me!"

The Frenchman smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish, mon Cher."

He began to untie the Brit's arms from the bed post, both wrists now slightly pink with light rope marks circulating around the bottom of his hands.

As he reached into the dresser drawer beside the bed, Francis pulled out a container of lubricant and quickly ran the substance over his own length. Telling Arthur to take a deep breath, he stuck the tip of his dick into his partner's tight hole. The dominant man spent a few moments torturing his lover by slowly moving his tip inside the British man's entrance.

"I'm ready!" Arthur screamed out. "Please finish me!"

Without the two lovemakers knowing, Gilbert and Matthew happened to stumble into the apartment after a long day out.

"Thank you for paying," Matthew began. "But please allow me to pay for next time. I'd feel terrible if you payed for me all the time." The sweet man said with a smile.

"You're killing me with cuteness here." The albino laughed. "Hmmm… how about you owe me one instead? I'll pay for dates and take care of my good boy, and you provide me with – other services. Deal?" He asked as he winked one of his ruby red eyes and trailed a hand into Matthew's shirt.

The Canadian boy did not seem phased by his boyfriend's antics anymore. Instead, he giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Consider it done. Why don't you relax on the couch and I'll make us dinner?"

Both boys paused for a minute as they both heard strange moans coming from the hallway.

"M-Matt? Did you hear that sound?" Gilbert asked, his eyes as wide as saucers and his body shaking just a little bit, although he would never admit to anyone that he was scared.

His partner, Matthew nodded his head. "Yeah… are your roommates home? Maybe it's just them?"

The German man gulped ever so slightly. "They're not supposed to be home. Arthur was supposed to be at work late, and then the two of them were supposed to go out later tonight. Do you think it's a, you know?"

Matthew cocked his head to the right. "Gilbert, you're not suggesting that your apartment is haunted, are you?" He chuckled, but he was just as startled as his boyfriend.

The red – eyed albino took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "There's only one way to find out. Here, catch." He ordered as he tossed Matthew a leather pillow off of Francis' couch. He used a cushion as a shield and grabbed a flashlight from a drawer in the kitchen. "Take one of these, too." Gilbert added and handed his partner a spaghetti strainer.

The blond boy shrugged his shoulders while he examined each of the items that Gilbert threw at him. "Gil, not to question your genius or anything – but what are we supposed to do with these?"

The albino nearly chocked after Matthew asked him that question. "What do you mean what are you supposed to do with them? The cushion is used to shield your body, and the strainer is supposed to be used as a helmet. All of these things protect you from spirits of the underworld, duh! And of course, I'll use my flashlight to trick the ghost to think it's magic and scare it off! I'm positive this plan won't fail!"

The young Canadian smiled to himself and shook his head. He was certain that the noises weren't coming from a ghost, and he figured that he should probably tell Gilbert this before barging into a situation that he most likely wasn't wanted in. "Gilbert, hon, I really don't think that your place is haunted, and I'd really think about opening that door. I think that Arthur and Francis might be – "

"The ghost has Arthur and Francis?!" Gilbert shouted in a panic. "Well that does it! Matthew, stay behind me because I'm gonna kick the door down!"

"Wait!" Matthew tried to call, but it was too late. The door had already been kicked off its hinges by his crazy boyfriend.

Unfortunately for Gilbert, he just happened to stumble in the room looking like a complete idiot with a spaghetti strainer on his head and a couch pillow hugged against his chest. His expression blanked with fear as he witnessed a very tender moment involving Francis pounding into Arthur.

"Gilbert?! No, don't look at me like this!" The Brit whined as he shamefully tried to hide his pink nurse's outfit between the bed sheets.

Gilbert, now terrified, was waiting for his best friend's reaction. His feet felt as though they were glued to the ground, and the front of his trousers were now damp from wetting himself. "I'm sorry, Francis! I thought you were a ghost! Please don't kill me!"

"I tried to warn him…" Matthew began. "But he wouldn't listen. He was positive that there was a ghost in his room, and I tried very hard to change his mind. I'm so sorry." He said with his head bowed.

The Frenchman nodded his head. "It's alright, Matthew. I know this idiot can be a complete knucklehead and it's not your fault. But, Gilbert?"

The man in question gulped. His face paler than usual, if it was at all possible for an albino to be whiter than a corpse.

"Run. Run out of the apartment, down the hall and across the street as fast as you can."


	39. Chapter 39

Poor Gilbert still sported some black and blue bruises from Francis even one full week after their little "ghost" incident.

Even though Arthur was embarrassed at the time as he was caught by both the albino and Matthew as Francis was just about to get busy with him, they swore to never speak of the incident again, as they had never seen Francis so angry in his entire life.

The Brit chuckled to himself as he looked back on the whole escapade. He may suffer humiliation from time to time by the hands of his boyfriend's roommate, but he realized that all of these people, from Francis to Gilbert, gave his life a lot more excitement than it had been in the past when he was a lonely drug addict on the wrong side of the streets. Now that he realized how much love and friendship he did have, he would never go back to his old life. Now that he was cleaning himself up, he seemed to be making even more friends, one in particular being a Southern Italian by the name of Lovino.

"H-hey, Arthur. Pay attention to me, I need to talk to you." The brunette ordered rather awkwardly while tugging on a sleeve of Arthur's shirt.

The Englishman smiled to himself and looked at his new friend. "Yes, Lovi. How are you?"

"I'm fine stupid, but that it not what I'm here for." He shuffled around in his pant's pocket for a moment and pulled out a white envelope. He was now blushing madly, but still tried to pull off his usual macho façade. "I know the wedding is next week… and I understand if you can't! But I did put a lot of thought into it… and you've been helping me out a lot the past couple of weeks just by dealing with my usual craziness."

The Brit eagerly tore the front of the envelope to find some rather elegant parchment inside. As Arthur carefully read the paper, he quickly understood that Lovino was asking if he would be his best man at his wedding. He couldn't believe it. He had never been the best at anything in his entire life, and now, someone who he had just gotten to know already considered him as his best friend.

The brunette awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers and gazed at the floor, shuffling his feet. "Y-you don't have to. It's okay, I understand!" The man was about to run away out of shyness until Arthur stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovi, I accept! No need to run away, of course I'll be your best man."

The other was lost for words. Sure, his insecurities had him believe that Arthur might have said no and that would be the end of that, but it was in fact Antonio who had encouraged him to give Arthur the invitation, and now Lovino felt like he was choking on dry air.

"W-well of course you would!" He stuttered bashfully. "It's the highest honor of a wedding and you'd have to be a fool to turn it down! –"

The Englishman smirked at his new friend, and held his arms open wide. "Come on, give me a hug!"

"W-w-what's wrong with chu?! No! No hugs!" Lovino protested, but it was too late. In just a matter of seconds, Arthur already had his arms wrapped around his new b.f.f. Now, the helpless Italian was flailing his arms up and down and attempted to call out for help, but it was no use. Although he would never admit to appreciating the affection, the brunette went limp in Arthur's arms and 'humphed' in an attempt to make it clear that he was not pleased.

"I feel the same way, Lovi." The Brit snickered as he refused to let Lovino go.

Alfred's voice could be heard from the other room, as well as Francis'. A light bulb went off in Arthur's head as he got a very evil idea. "Hey, guys! Group hug over here!"

"What – No!" The victim protested. "Fine, fine! I love you guys too." He whispered very faintly. "Now please let me go!"

"Group hug? That's awesome, dude!" Alfred cheered as he quickly joined Arthur in the process of humiliating Lovino to death. "Love all around, my bros!"

"No! No hugs!" The southern Italian demanded as he tried to struggle, but all attempts were futile as Francis now joined in with the group as well.

"I've been telling you for years now, Lovi, that you need to be hugged more," The Frenchman began. "This is just the perfect opportunity! And look at all the people that love you." He teased with a wink.

"I'm going to kill you, Francis. I'm going to kill you, Francis." Chanted Lovi over and over as though he had been hoping that his prayers would be answered and Francis, along with everyone hugging him would drop dead. However, deep down in that big heart of his, he was secretly thanking them all for the praise and affection.

"Lovino here wants me to be his best man!" The Brit cheered a he hugged the other man even tighter, if that were at all possible.

Francis' eyes widened and sparkled with excitement. "Mon amour, that's incredible! I'm Antonio's best man, and we'd look so cute on the floor together, I can just see it now."

Since the blue – eyed blond was now lost in thought imagining how he and his boyfriend would both look so cute together as the best men, Lovino took this moment as the perfect opportunity to tease Francis about his own relationship.

"So, Francy. Enough about me for a moment… when are you and Brit boy here going to tie the knot?"

"Yeah man, that would be so awesome!" Alfred agreed. "Am I going to be in the wedding party? Because I may or may not have already picked out my tux. No pressure though, just saying!" He mocked with a shit – eating grin.

Now that both Francis and Arthur had been put on the spotlight, the two men flustered uncontrollably.

"W-what?! It's only been just a couple months!" Argued Arthur, his voice cracking under pressure. "Francis? You gonna help me out here?"


	40. Chapter 40

The wedding day of Lovino and Antonio had finally arrived. As Arthur had just finished the final preparations of his tux and hair, he felt an unusual wave of confidence. _'I think I might actually look good in this.'_ He thought to himself as he brushed over his hair in the wall length mirror. The dashing gentleman was just about to leave the room but decided to remain where he was as he unintentionally heard parts of a rather heated discussion between Lovino and Ludwig.

"Just who do you think you are? Making Arthur your best man instead of your own brother? Even though Feli hasn't mentioned anything to me, I can tell he's probably upset about this whole situation." Said Ludwig.

"You listen here, you potato bastard!" There was no doubt about it that the voice belonged to the Italian groom. "This wedding day is for Antonio and me, and we made very careful decisions about all of our choices. Arthur has been a very good friend to me, especially during a very difficult time, and he sure as hell asked and cared about my well – being more so than any of you have! Also, if my brother didn't even say that he was upset, what gives you the right to speak for him? Feli is a good brother and he respects my decision. You should, too. I am not going to let anyone else make decisions for my life anymore. I have a voice, too, goddammit!"

The blond German seemed lost for words as he did not respond to Lovino's outburst. He could hear the brunette sigh and mumble something about hating those Nazi Germans.

The Brit took a deep breath and knew that he couldn't hide in the dressing room forever. Besides, he had to do his part as best man and make sure that the groom was okay. He decided to pretend that he did not hear the conversation as he made his exit. "Hey, Lovi! I'm all set. You ready for your big moment?"

The nervous groomsman's legs shook ever so slightly, but he gulped and nodded his head. His face flushed red and he held onto his arm nervously. "A-Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Asked the Englishman with a smile.

"T-thank you for doing this for me. But don't think I'll be nice like this all the time!" Lovino reminded as his eyes began to water. He sniffed a little.

"Is it time for another hug?" Asked Arthur with an evil smirk.

The other man shook his head wildly in protest. "No, no! You stupid bastard! No more hugs!" Then, the Italian ran away from Arthur in a blink of an eye. However, everyone knew by now that Lovi had a rather awkward way of showing affection. As much as he wanted to be hugged and held sometimes, friendship was an entirely new territory for the Southern man. Sure, he was loved dearly by Antonio and he loved the Spaniard to the moon and back, but Arthur was one of the very first people that he accepted friendship from, and that was the exact reason the groom chose the Brit to be his best man on his wedding day.

Antonio's groomsmen, Francis and Gilbert had already been prepared and waiting at the altar. Arthur nodded happily in their direction and joined Feliciano on Lovino's side of the floor.

"Ve, good morning, Arthur. Thank you for being here for my big brother today!" He sang. "I'm so happy that Lovi is getting married today, and I really hope that me and Ludwig get married someday, too."

The blond Brit shook the friendly Italian's hand and chuckled. "Wow. I must say that you and your brother are quite different from each other. But nevertheless, both of your hearts seem to be in the right place." Although, Arthur did have to admit that he was not a big fan of Ludwig at the moment. He did work with the man and he was going to keep things civil, but he also was not afraid to stand his ground if the German wanted to start something. To make matters even worse, Ludwig was also Gilbert's brother, and he's been growing rather fond of the albino as of late.

Thankfully, Veni did not seem to be angry with Arthur or upset about the situation at all. If anything, he was simply happy for his older brother on his wedding day. "You know, we should talk more at work." The Englishman offered.

The Italian beamed happily and eagerly wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Ve! I would like that very much! I always did think you were a nice guy."

"Well, thank you!" The blond chuckled, slightly embarrassed by compliments. He looked over to Francis and sent him a flirtatious wink.

Even Gilbert himself looked nice and spiffy in his black formal tux and crimson red tie. The British man nodded in his direction and gave him a thumb's up. The outfit was definitely an improvement compared to the one that he wore at the office Christmas party.

"Okay, everyone. If I can have your attention, Antonio and Lovino will be arriving at any moment. Let's all take our seats as the couple will walk down the aisle together in just a couple of minutes." The Minister announced as he grabbed a microphone off the table.

The music started and everyone of Antonio's and Lovino's friends and family members turned towards the entrance as the couple to be wed arrived hand in hand.

And, for the first time in a long time, it looked like the Southern Italian was actually smiling from ear to ear. It was definitely the most adorable smile the man ever had.

As for Antonio, his emerald eyes shone with pride, clearly confident that marrying Lovino was the best decision that he had ever made. The usually hyper and friendly Spaniard now seemed strangely professional and at peace with himself and the world around him.

The two finally made their way to the front of the room, and Arthur couldn't help but marvel at how romantic it must feel to walk down the aisle hand in hand.

The Mister straightened the collar on his shirt and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, everyone. We are here today to honor the marriage between these two wonderful men, Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carriedo. Please stand."


	41. Chapter 41

The couple walked down the aisle hand in hand to a wonderful orchestra consisting of a piano, violins, and other beautiful instruments until they reached the front of the room and smiled into each other's eyes.

The Minister talked about how precious it is to find love and that once you find love it should be nurtured and treasured forever, for marrying your best friend is the best love that one could ever find. Next, the rings were exchanged and placed on each partner's appropriate finger.

Since there were no children present, Gilbert had been the one to deliver the rings to the happy couple, to which everyone found both amusing and that it had been a perfect role for the albino German to be a ring bearer.

Every now and then, Arthur mustered up the bravery to steal glances of his own partner, Francis.

The man had caught him in the act once and sent him a loving smile in return.

The Brit almost made a fool of himself when the Minister announced "And now, we shall hear speeches from very important people in Lovino's and Antonio's lives. First, we will hear from Arthur Kirkland, who is taking the position as Lovino Vargas' Best Man today. Arthur, if you would please stand?"

The usually pale face of Arthur Kirkland turned a deep rose as he flustered and dropped a couple of his Q-cards. Instead of laughing at him, most of the wedding guests found his anxiety to be endearing and sweet.

Alfred was the only one who laughed, but the man intended good by it, as he laughed at everything and everyone, including himself.

His emerald green eyes stopped on the blond German, Ludwig. He still did not seem pleased and was firmly set in his belief that Feliciano should have been his brother's Best Man instead, but Arthur quickly shook the thought out of his head and realized that you could never please everyone in the world.

"G-good afternoon… everyone." The Brit said as he announced his presences and awkwardly picked up his dropped Q-cards from the floor. "I may have only known Lovino here for a short time, but I have to say that we have become very close as of late, and he truly is a great man. He definitely deserves more credit than he gives himself, and he has a wonderful personality that needs to shine more often, because people like Lovi have a lot of love to give, and talent, even though he might not be aware of his own gifts to the world just yet. This man and I have a lot in common as well. We've loved, we've lost, we've put ourselves out there and we've both been hurt, but I trust that a wonderful man like Antonio knows Lovino all too well and he can help bring out the best in the man that we all came to support today. Even though I might have not known Lovino Vargas for a long time, but I know that he will be in my life for many years to come."

Francis and Gilbert simply sat in shock after the blond Englishman finished his speech and returned to his seat. "Thank you for listening." He said, very gentlemanly like as he returned to his seat.

The Spaniard wiped a stray tear from his eye, and even Lovino himself looked like his eyes would flood like broken dams at any second.

The Minister turned towards the Francis Bonnefoy. "We will now hear a few heartwarming words from Antonio's Best Man. Francis, this time is yours." He announced with a gentle smile as he allowed the Frenchman to take the microphone.

"W-well, good afternoon, everyone!" Greeted Francis with a sheepish smile. He fixed the collar of his tie, suddenly feeling as though the article of clothing was chocking him. "So… is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He laughed, apparent to everyone in the room how nervous he was.

Arthur winked in his direction supportively as if to say telepathically: _'You got this!'_

"Anyways, my speech sucks balls compared to my boyfriend's."

The wedding guests laughed at his comment while some nodded their heads in agreement.

The curly – haired man awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, his own speech completely forgotten. He turned towards Gilbert for help, but the other man shrugged and sank low in his chair.

Antonio, however, wasn't embarrassed or angry in the slightest. In fact, he laughed at the clumsiness of his two best friends.

Francis smiled and sighed heavily, thankful that he did not ruin his dear friend's wedding. "So… open bar, everyone!"

"Open bar!" Cheered most of the guests in unison.

The Minister himself chuckled and shook his head. "All right, I now pronounce you Antonio Fernández and Lovino Fernández.You two now may – "

Before he was able to complete his sentence, the green – eyed Spaniard had already captured his new husband in a full – blown make out.

After the grand fiasco had come to a closure, everyone was free to party as they chose. Most of the guests had decided to check out the open bar upon Francis' suggestion, to which Gilbert was already living the place up with laughter and drinks.

"S-so… did you really mean what you said about me, Arthur?" Blushed a very bashful Southern Italian as he tried to keep his gaze off of Arthur by staring down at his freshly polished black shoes.

The Brit nodded and winked. "Every word of it. I think you and I click very well as friends, and congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Lovino sniffed as though he may have been holding back tears. "So… a little birdie told me that you and Francis are next in line." He said with more confidence. "B-but I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries!"

The Englishman beamed and his eyes glistened with happy tears of his own. "Did he really say that?"

The brunette nodded in confirmation. "Uh hu, but don't tell him I said that! He wanted to surprise you in a couple more months or so, but I know he doesn't want to wait too long. He said so himself that he won't allow any other man to take you away from him."

Arthur had no words to say, except he knew that he loved Francis with all his heart, and he definitely would say yes if his French boyfriend proposed sometime soon. "So… ready to join the others at the bar?"


	42. Chapter 42

Fast forward a few days later, and Arthur Kirkland was already at another one of his twelve – step program meetings. He had to admit, though, that he did feel like he was making a lot of progress and he was getting rather close to the other attendants there, and his caring counselor, Tino, only made progress ten times easier for him. He was thankful he did not have any setbacks; as of yet, but the Brit was very hopeful that he would make it through this. His medication prescribed by his doctor has been working impressively, and it had almost completely taken away his need to self – harm, drink alcohol, or take drugs from the streets.

"All right, I'm very happy to hear about all of the advancements that this group has been making, and now we are on to the next step of our program: We are going to make a list of all persons we have harmed and become willing to make amends to them all."

The blond really had to think long and hard about this step. Had he really harmed anyone in his past if he did not have a single soul to share his life with until now? He could never even imagine putting his hands on anyone, that would be a completely barbaric thing to do. He may have once been a drug addict, but he was certainly not an abuser, a murderer, and heaven forbid, a rapist.

"Tony?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, Arthur?" The counselor beamed.

"What if you've never touched someone before? As in, you've never hit them, stole from them, or anything like that?"

The blue – eyed man chuckled but smiled at Arthur nevertheless. "Oh, Arthur. Harming doesn't simply refer to physical contact, but, can you think of anyone you might have harmed emotionally as you went through your addiction?"

Francis, Alfred, and many others that he had become close to recently from work had sprung to his mind. "Well, I'm sure I hurt quite a few people before I allowed them fully into my life. The thing is, I've known these people for years now, but I never knew that they really cared about me."

Tino nodded his head in agreement and smiled kindly at the Brit. "It seems like you truly understand the message that I am trying to get across, now. I can also tell how much you care about all of those people in your life, and I am certain they will accept your apology and your intention to make amends. I know the feeling. I didn't become a counselor for no reason, you know. I've had my experiences with drugs in the past, too."

It was clear that Arthur was taken aback by Tino's confession. He would have never guessed in a hundred years that the man used to be addicted. His skin was practically glowing, his eyes sparkled, and his smile was so kind and sweet, it made him look as young as a seventeen-year-old boy.

"You?! N-no way." The Brit protested. "Your life seems too perfect. Why on earth would you want to go on drugs in the first place?"

Tino seemed like the kind of man who was completely confident in his life now that he had no problem sharing his past with those who asked. "It seems like you and me have more in common than we thought, Arthur. When I was younger, some ten years ago or so, I had a very controlling boyfriend. He and I have been together for many years, and I thought it would never be possible for me to leave him."

The Englishman lowered his head with sympathy, for he also knew what it was like to waste years of your life with a boyfriend who was a dick. "I'm sorry to hear that, I know it's a hard thing to go through, but I'm glad to know that you're not with him anymore."

The counselor took on a sadder appearance before he continued his story. "I thought I loved him, but now that I look back, I think I depended on him and I confused that with loving him. One day, I come home to find another man in his bed. Both were completely nude, smoking cigarettes and cuddling from post sex. It turns out my boyfriend told this man that he was leaving me for him and have been dating for nearly a year behind my back."

Arthur's usually sparkling green eyes saddened to a paler shade. "First loves are usually the most drastic, aren't they?"

The other man couldn't agree more. "Not only that, but when my ex kicked me out of our apartment, I had no place to go. My family doesn't support my sexuality, and they definitely wouldn't have let me stay with them. Plus, they would have said I told you so or something like that after one of my most serious relationships literally blew up in my face. Since he was so controlling, he made sure that I had no friends, either, so I couldn't turn to anyone when I was kicked out. I was homeless."

"My God…" Arthur sighed. Even when Arthur Kirkland was down on his luck as an eighteen-year-old homosexual who had just been cheated on, he turned to night clubs and stripping to make ends meet.

"I wasn't alone for long, though." Smiled Tino. "Soon enough, I met the man who has been in my life ever since. He's my best friend, my partner in crime, and my family all rolled into one." He paused for a moment and chuckled to himself. "It's funny. On the outside he looks like a rather cold, scary fellow, but deep down he probably has more emotions than you and I put together. He really is a complex person that way. I never know what he's thinking unless I ask him, but I know that he'd never think about hurting me. He forced me to get cleaned up, in a way, but I couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life."

The Brit couldn't help but think that the man Tino described was so much like Francis. Although, Francis definitely didn't come off as cold and scary, but he did force Arthur to clean himself up. Without Francis in his life, Arthur thought long and hard about what might have become of him if he never met the other man.


	43. Chapter 43

Arthur and Francis laid in bed with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. They had officially been together for six months now. Their heads touched, and the Brit noted that his boyfriend's hair still managed to smell like strawberries from the day before, and he never had bed head. How on earth did he manage to stay so perfect?

As though Francis was able to read his love's mind, he winked a twinkling blue eye at him. "Up early? I hope you slept well." He said softly, still tired from the night before and yawned.

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, I slept fine, and in case you were wondering what I was thinking about, I was just wondering how your freaken hair always manages to stay so damn perfect."

His partner nearly blushed at the compliment. "Well, mon Cher, I hire little elves to come in the middle of the night when you are fast asleep to shampoo, condition, and wash my hair the whole time you are asleep. But the secret is, they sprinkle pixie dust on you so that you won't wake up and interrupt them."

The green – eyed man couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his partner could be sometimes. "Isn't it a little too early to joke about elves, love?"

The Frenchman simply smiled and nodded. "You might be right about that. Also, I've had something else on my mind. Something far more important than elves."

Arthur's expression suddenly turned serious. "Did something happen? Is it… is it something I've done?"

Now it was Francis' turn to laugh. "No, Arthur. You've been doing everything right. In fact, I think you're perfect, too. Which is exactly why I want to ask you to marry me. I'd be foolish if I waited any longer since I've been certain about this since the moment we've started dating, and I would definitely kick myself if I allowed another man to sweep you away. Also, don't think that I don't have a ring, I've had this custom made for you."

He retrieved the ring from the dresser behind him and grasped it between his finger and thumb. "This ring has three stones because it represents our past, present and future together. The stones in the ring are emeralds because I wanted to give you a stone that reminded me of the color of your eyes.

Arthur, still speechless, could only stare at Francis. Of course, he would say yes, but he just lost all ability to speak at this moment.

"Is that a yes?" Asked the blue – eyed Frenchman in a cocky tone with an arched eyebrow.

The Brit gulped and nodded his head up and down so fast he thought it might screw right off. "O-of course I do!" He chocked and reached his hand towards his now fiancé so that he could slide the ring on Arthur's left ring finger. "My God, Francis. You know I could never say no to you."

The two men embraced with a hug but were interrupted with a knock on the other side of the wall.

"Did he say yes?!" Shouted a familiar white – haired German. "Things sound good in there!"

It was on that rare occasion that Francis Bonnefoy failed to hide his red blush and grumbled at his friend in annoyance. "Yes, Gil. He said yes! Do you mind? I don't interrupt you and Matthew when you guys are having sex!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Francy!" Laughed Gilbert. "Besides, I already talked to your dear maman and told her the good news, so you might want to call her back tomorrow before she kills you!"

The blond Frenchman smiled and shook his head. "Remember my mother, dear?"

The Brit smiled and hid his chuckle. "Of course, I do. How on earth could I forget about her? She's amazing."

Francis smiled and squeezed Arthur's hand into his. "I'm glad you think so, because she is definitely going to want to have brunch with us in the next couple of days."

Arthur fell asleep without a care in the world, and the happiest he has ever been in a very long time. Would he be Arthur Bonnefoy, or would Francis take his last name instead? There was so much to talk about and so much planning to do, but he was very excited about all of it.

The blond Englishman could hear talking just outside of the bedroom door as he woke bright and early for the next morning. Francis was already out of bed, but it sounded like he was talking to an elderly woman _. 'That must be Mrs. Bonnefoy! Francis must have told her about the engagement as soon as he could.'_ Arthur thought to himself and ripped the covers away from him, eager to start his day. _'But I guess I better put on something more appropriate than boxer shorts if I am going to be speaking with a lady…'_

"Arthur! It's been months since I've last seen you!" The woman shouted as she ran over to hug him with excitement. In the end, Arthur decided to through a large nightshirt to cover up his rather indecent attire.

"It's good to see you again, too. Mrs. Bonnefoy." Greeted the Brit as he gave her a hug in return.

"Remember, dear, you call me mother and you'll call me that for the rest of your life." She reminded and gently pinched the blonde's cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it." He promised with a chuckle. Although, it might be a little difficult for him to remember since he hadn't even seen his own mother in over fifteen years. Quickly deciding to change the subject, Arthur smiled and showed his future mother – in – law the ring that Francis had just given to him the night before.

"It's beautiful!" She gawked and took his hand into hers so she could have a clearer view of the emerald gems. "I just might have helped my baby boy pick it out." She teased with a wink.

Francis grumbled awkwardly, embarrassed by his mother's nicknames. "Maman, I'm not a little baby anymore. I'm clearly a grown man."

The other two ignored Francis' complaints and chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Oh, hush." His mother ordered. "I carried you for nine months and raised you for eighteen years, I believe that I can call you whatever I want. Anyways, I'm hungry and I don't want to miss the new brunch specials. Besides, that annoying Tanya Turner from our book club will be there with her husband, today, and I can't have her grubby little hands stealing all of my mimosas."


	44. Chapter 44

****So, without meaning to give anything away: this chapter does contain violence and character death. This was probably the hardest chapter I have had to write emotionally, but I hope the quality reaches expectations. I know things seem depressing for now, but as with any story, things will get brighter.****

It was another busy week for Arthur, and he had just finished his final appointment with his therapist, Toris. The two had gotten to know each other extremely well, not just as therapist and client, but as friends who just might get together for a casual drink every now and again.

"Take care of yourself." Toris said with a sad smile as he shook the Brit's hand for one last goodbye. "And be careful out there. It's a dangerous world, but you've mad a lot of progress these past few months and I know that everyone is very proud of you, and I'll also tell Feliks that you said hello. I know he wants to double date sometime soon. He said we need more fabulous gay couples in our lives."

Chuckling, the blond pulled his now former therapist into a hug. "Well, you have my number and I have yours, we'll definitely keep in touch."

Since Arthur was on the sketchier side of town today, he decided to play it safe and take the bus. However, it was late that afternoon. He kept glancing down at his phone and pretended to stay busy so he could try and keep the more questionable characters away, and he replied to a couple of real text messages from Francis and Alfred as well.

Ten more minutes had passed – and still no sign of that bloody bus. "That blasted idiot must have taken a well – deserved smoke break." The Brit announced sarcastically. If he left now on foot, he could make it home within forty – five minutes. Maybe quicker if he walked at a faster pace. He let Francis know about the situation involving the no – show bus, and that he would be home later than expected; and that he loved him.

The blond couldn't complain too much, though. Since it was now evening, the weather was cooling off after a hot summer's day, and he had a rather beautiful view of the setting sun. However, his relaxing walk was short lived as he was interrupted by an old, but unfriendly acquaintance of his past.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kirkland." Greeted a thick – accented woman. "Ivan and I thought you up and left us for good, but now we don't have to worry, because you have the money for us, don't you? And you are going to be a good boy without giving us any trouble, just like you always have been, right?"

"Natalia, you are not getting any more money from me, from Francis, or from any of my friends. That nasty addiction cost me my integrity, honor and trust. I'm just starting to rebuild everything that you and your brother have destroyed, and I will never give you another dime." Said Arthur with a deep breath. He knew that Natalia would not appreciate his answer, and that he would be dead very soon.

The look on the petit woman's face was unreadable, but she shook her head and tutted. "It's such a shame that you feel that way, boy. I've seen such a bright future for you, if only you would have done as I said."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the Brit, his former confidence now turning to nerves.

Natalia started to advance towards him and put her arm up to warn Arthur to stop once she saw him back away, preparing to take off. "It would be much easier on yourself if you just stay put."

Suddenly, an unexpected hero came to Arthur's rescue. Without him, he probably would have died. "Sister, please don't hurt him. I can't take this anymore. This was never supposed to happen to our family. We have enough money to live more than comfortably, and we can leave Arthur alone and go home."

"It's not about us," The oddly dressed woman warned. "It's the fact that Arthur dear broke his promise. We've always had his back, and you shouldn't betray people who always have your back." She ran towards the blond and grabbed him by the wrist in a flash.

Arthur tried to swing at her with his other hand, but it was immediately grabbed by Ivan.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I might not agree with what Natalia is doing to you, but I still can't allow you to lay a hand on my sister."

"Ivan! She's insane!" Yelled the Brit in his defense. "Don't let her do this." As brave as he tried to be, he couldn't help it when his voice started to shake as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Don't struggle, Arthur. It'll be over much sooner if you do not struggle." The petit girl suggested, in a much softer voice than she had spoken to him with before. She pulled a needle out of her pocket and examined it as if to see the liquid substance inside would be sufficient enough for it's task.

"Wait! Don't'' Cried Arthur, but it was too late, for Natalia had already injected the needle into his arm. He hyperventilated at first, absolutely terrified that the woman had planned on killing him, but he was wrong. The blond man suddenly felt a familiar warmth, one that he hasn't felt in nearly a year now, and one that he had been desperately trying to break free from. It was a dirty trick, but she knew that if she managed to get Arthur addicted again, he'd have no choice but to come back running to her time after time again and giving her all that he ever had for that sweet sensation that only lasted for a brief moment.

She smirked down at the drugged man who now laid on the floor, completely incoherent to the world around him. "I think I gave him a little too much, but what do you think, Ivan?"

The man in question shook his head swiftly. "N-not at all, sister. You did what you had to do."

Natalia suddenly looked as though she was sorry, but not for what she did to Arthur. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a gun and placed it against Ivan's right temple. "I'm sorry, my brother, my oldest friend. If you understand why I do the things that I do, then you'll understand why I can't have you interfering with my clients anymore."

Ivan did. Despite all that he had done to Arthur, he truly did love him, but he did not understand how to express that love in a healthy way. He sighed and closed his eyes. He tried not to be scared, as he had seen his sister kill many clients in the past who did not comply with her demands. Getting a bullet to the head was a relatively quick way to go, and it did not hurt much at all. He knew he'd be dead in less than a minute, and took a deep, final breath. "I do understand."

Those had been Ivan Braginsky's final words, and he was right. Death had come quickly for him.

Natalia showed no remorse except for an empty expression in her eyes. She put the gun back into her pocket and walked away from the two men. She'd come back after a drink to move her brother's body into the dumpster.


	45. Chapter 45

"Arthur should have been home an hour ago." Francis sighed as he longingly glanced at the clock on the living room wall."

"Relax, Francy." Gilbert encouraged. "Maybe he's just late because he's out grocery shopping for dinner. We are out of food, you know."

"And who's fault is that?" The blond Frenchman demanded. "I'm not the one who eats a week's worth amount of food on a daily basis. We do have three people living in this apartment, you know."

"Oh yeah, like Gilbert can't hear you excluding him. He is also a member of our family, don't you forget. So, we have four people living in this apartment."

"Whatever." Sighed Francis while shaking his head. "Yes, I love Gilbert just as much as I do everyone else here. I'm just worried about Arthur. He always calls me when he knows he'll be late."

"I can try calling him." The albino offered after the petty argument between himself and his lifelong roommate had died down. "Maybe if we keep calling him, he'll know that we're waiting on him." He tried dialing the Brit's number. It rang a few times, but alas went to voicemail. "He's just not answering." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go looking for him." The blond suggested quickly as soon as Gilbert hung up the phone.

They used Gilbert's car to drive around town, and they searched mostly around the building where Arthur had had his last session with Toris.

"This is the place where I drop him off, and then he walks to the bus stop on a normal day to get a ride home, but he told me that the bus didn't show up today or that the driver was late, so he gave up waiting after ten minutes or so and decided to walk home. It doesn't take Arthur too long to walk home, either. IT's roughly 45 minutes walking distance from here and back to our place."

"So, he should have been home by now." Agreed Gilbert with a nod. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, we'll find him. He can't be too far but it is strange that he didn't text you by now."

"I need to check to see if Toris is still in his office. I know where it is because I take Arthur there sometimes. I'll pay for parking so just park in one of the spots on the side of the building."

Gilbert did as he was told and the two raced to Toris' office. Thankfully, the man was still there.

Toris! You have a second?" Shouted Francis frantically as he ran into the therapist's open door.

The other man nervously tried to catch his pen as it slipped from his fingers, but it fell onto the floor. "Sure! C-come in!" He encouraged, but silently cursed himself from fidgeting like an idiot.

"Thank you for letting us interrupt you, Toris. We know that Arthur had an appointment with you almost two hours ago now, but he still hasn't come home." Said the blond man with a sigh. He put his fingers against the bridge of his nose as though he'd been fighting off a frustrating headache. "Oh, and this is my friend, Gilbert. We were just wondering if Arthur seemed upset at all after the appointment? Or did he maybe tell you his plans for the day that may have involved going somewhere in particular?"

The therapist shook his head and put the dropped pen back on his desk. "No, actually he was in a very good mood earlier, and our appointment went very well. He actually seemed a little sad that it was our last session, but he didn't look upset or angry about anything. We talked about the two of you getting married, and he seemed happier than I ever seen him before."

Francis nodded, unsure where to go from here. Now that he knew that Arthur had what sounded like a completely normal day, he was even more worried that something had happened to him, or more like someone did something to him. "Thank you, Toris. If you happen to see him or hear from him, do you think you can give me a call? Just call the number to my apartment if you do."

"Will do." Toris replied. "Just call me too if there is anything more that I can do to help. It doesn't matter what time you call me, and you can also use my personal number if you need to reach me outside of my office hours."

Outside, Francis and Gilbert tried to retrace all of Arthur's steps from the building and back to the apartment. The duo walked for almost an entire hour and found absolutely nothing.

"Gilbert, I-I'm starting to think that this is hopeless, that something really did happen to Arthur, and while we are wasting time looking for him with nothing turning up, something terrible could be happening to him right now. I think we might have to bring the police into this." Suggested Francis sadly, the man looked as though he had lost all hope, and anyone could tell that his heart ached just by looking at him.

The other man couldn't pretend that they were making an effort anymore, either. "Don't worry, I'll call them. I'll go back, get the car and take us both home while you get some rest. I may not have known Arthur long, but I do know him well enough now, and throughout the time that I've known him I know that he would have either came home or called you by now. I'm sorry, Francis, but I think something did happen to Arthur."

Francis looked like he was going to break down and cry right in the middle of the street, but his life - long friend smiled hopefully.

"But I do know that we will find him. We will find him, help him, and by this time next week all of this would just be a terrible memory. No matter what happens, we will bring Arthur home."

Francis had passed out from exhaustion as soon as they made their way back to Gilbert's call. The German must have been talking to the police for at least five minutes, and Francis hadn't even stirred in his sleep.

"No, we aren't sure if he is alive or dead." Said Gilbert with a whisper, as though he was afraid that this sentence would wake his friend up and send him into a frenzy. "Yes, I'll hold and I'll wait right here. Yes, I will stay in the parking lot."


	46. Chapter 46

Arthur awoke in a hospital bed when he finally opened his eyes in the early hours of the morning. Francis and Gilbert had been sitting in chairs by his bedside, both men still sound asleep and unaware that Arthur had woken up. The Brit was too afraid to speak at that moment. How could he? He knew that Natalia had knocked him out with God knows what drug that put him in the hospital, and why would they believe him? They would most likely think that he got addicted again behind their backs, and the whole story about Natalia would seem like a crazed, drugged delusion. All he could at that moment was sob, and his sobs filled the quite room and woke Francis and Gilbert.

"Arthur! We know what happened!" It was Alfred, his best friend running into the room and by his bedside to save the day.

"Actually, Alfred was the one who found Ivan's body." Said Francis as he sat next to his fiancé on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the Brit's shoulders and held him tightly. "We all know it's not your fault."

"Natalia killed him!" Shouted Arthur frantically. He had to be shushed by everyone in the room so that the nurses would not suspect he was crazy and restrain him.

The group wasn't sure what to say on Ivan's behalf. The man was neither a hero nor a villain, just a person of very unfortunate circumstances who had made terrible choices but made everything right in the end by saving Arthur's life. No words were exchanged, but everyone respected Ivan's ability to stand up to Natalia with a moment of silence.

"I'll kill that bitch myself!" Alfred cheered. "Now that I know where she hangs, I'll corner her and I'll stab her in the alley after dark!"

"You prat! Don't you dare do something so foolish as to get yourself killed. Yes, you are a hero for finding both me and Ivan, but I'll be damned if I allow you to plunge head first in a suicide mission. We'll do this together, and we'll only use killing as a last resort." The Brit finished.

"How are you feeling now?" His fiancé asked. "I mean – after what Natalia did to you?"

Arthur wasn't mad, but there was no use beating the issue around the bush and pretending that the incident of Natalia drugging him had never happened. "I'm sure you're asking how I feel after that woman drugged me?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "I don't know yet… It's been so long since I've had any drugs in my system, and now that I've had one of the worst drugs imaginable injected into my veins? I really don't know yet – I usually only feel worse after withdrawals, and it's too soon to tell right now. I blacked right out and couldn't remember a thing after it happened, so I can't say for sure how it affected me during the high. And really, I don't want to remember how good it made me feel. That's just the reality of it, all drugs make you feel good."

"As much as I hate to say this," Francis began. "I think it might be a good idea if we asked the nurse if we can keep you in the hospital for a couple of days. I know you'd never dream about hurting yourself, but I remember what happened the first few days of your cleansing, and you almost…"

The blond British man nodded. "I understand. I almost killed myself, and your friend came over to clean me up so that I wouldn't have to go to the hospital and explain what I had done."

"We'll come visit you!" Offered Alfred. "And we'll bring you good food. We won't make you eat the crap that they call dinner in this joint."

Arthur allowed himself to chuckle, despite the grim situation. "Alfred. This is why that you are my best friend in the entire world… all of you are."

"I think it's about time we let Arthur get some rest." Said a kind nurse with a friendly smile. "But don't worry, you can come back to see him tomorrow. It's just that he's been through a lot, and I'm sure that he needs his rest."

The Englishman hardly got any shut eye that night. There were too many things on his mind, such as watching Natalia kill Ivan, and how peaceful the man looked even though he knew he was going to die, and finally, how they were going to lure out the devilish woman and have her arrested for her crimes. Before he knew it, Francis, Gilbert and Alfred had returned the next day to discuss their plans.

"How did you sleep, love?" Asked Francis with a kiss to Arthur's lips.

The other man chuckled. "Not even a wink of shut eye. Plus, it also didn't help that a patient kept running out of his room and stood screaming in front of my door at 4am. He most likely either had a mental disorder, or he overdosed on something. This is the part of the hospital where us druggies seem to go, and it's not a pretty sight – some of the things you see late at night when all of the visitors have gone home."

Gilbert, the only other man in the room who even had an idea of what Arthur had been going through, gave his friend a gloomy smile. "Yeah, I know what that's like. I've been in the hospital a few times, myself. I didn't have any friends or family bring me in, though, and I was mostly picked up off the street by a good Samaritan or two. If it wasn't for them, I probably would have been left in those allies to suffer but serves me right." He finished with a laugh.

"I – I think I might have come up with a plan last night." Alfred announced, understandably nervous to speak up after the conversation that had just taken place. "I was thinking, in order to lure out Natalia, we have to think like a criminal, right?"

The other three men in the room seemed uncertain as to where the American man's plan was leading to, but they all nodded their heads anyways.

"If we go after her and start chasing her in the middle of the streets, she'll only become defiant and probably dangerous. So, I thought that in order to get her to talk, maybe I can pretend to befriend her, buy drugs from her, and things like that."

Arthur's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his sockets. "WHAT?! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

Francis pondered his bosses' thought with a low 'hum.' "Wait a minute, dear. I think Alfred might be on to something here."


	47. Chapter 47

Arthur had been a hot and sweaty mess for the next couple of days. However, things seemed so much brighter with the love of his life, Francis sitting by his bedside and holding his hand.

"I can't do this!" The Brit cried as he tightly squeezed his partner's hand just to hold on to something.

"Yes, you can, Arthur. You've gone through it once before, and you can do it again. I am not going to give up on you and I will not allow you to give up on yourself. Nurse!" Francis called as he found one of the main floor nurses just passing by. "Nurse, he needs more of that… special ingredient. Please."

The nurse giggled, knowing full well what the secret ingredient meant. "Alright. I'll be back in just a moment with another chocolate bar."

"Thank you." Replied the French gentleman with a smile.

The nurse kept to her promise. She was back in the room exactly two minutes later with a full-sized chocolate bar in her hands. "Here you are, Mr. Bonnefoy. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

The man nodded and opened the chocolate bar wrapper. "Thank you, miss. We are good for now, but as you are our favorite nurse, I will not hesitate to ask you for help again."

The young woman giggled again before leaving. She was a small, perky thing. Full of life and could not have been any older than twenty -two. Of course, she and some of the other nurses had a small crush on the blond Frenchman, even though he tried in vain to get the young girls to believe that he was, in fact, engaged to the man he had been sitting beside for days.

"Francis?" Asked the bedridden man with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Is that –"

"Why, yes, it is." Answered Francis with a chuckle. "It is your beloved chocolate bar. Although, I am starting to believe that you love chocolate more than you love me." He said with an exaggerated pout.

"Of course, I don't, don't be ridiculous." The Englishman promised with a laugh. "It's just, chocolate at least subsides my cravings from the drugs and stuff. And, thank you for staying here with me the past couple of days, I owe you a lot when we get home." He winked.

Francis offered his fiancé a wink of his own as a reply. "Yes, you do, and don't you forget it."

Arthur smiled and squeezed Francis' hand tightly. "I'll be fine here for another day. If you really want to help me… please make sure that Alfred doesn't kill himself with this stupid plan of his."

The blue – eyed man reached over to kiss Arthur's lips. "Okay. Call me if you need anything. I love you."

"I love you, too." The other said with just barely an audible whisper, as though he was about to fall asleep again.

Francis gazed fondly at Arthur before closing the door to his room. "I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow to pick you up."

The group consisting of Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Gilbert all met up together at a burger restaurant the next evening to better construct their plan.

"Do you know what time Natalia is most likely to be out on the street?" Alfred asked as he tried to multi task speaking with chewing his food.

"She's usually out by eight. She once told me it's the time that married men have all put their children to bed and have the time to look for a quick fix, and don't talk with your mouth full." Replied the ever well – mannered Brit, who used the corner of a napkin to wipe the edge of his friend's mouth.

"Ah, thanks, mom!" The American responded with a wink.

His green – eyed friend, however, was not amused. "And sit up straight. We are in public, after all."

Feeling mischievous, Gilbert had transformed one of his napkins into a paper airplane and aimed it towards Alfred's head, who had cried out loudly in protest.

Poor Francis, who's temple has been pounding the entire time, gave a stern warning too his overly hyperactive friend. "Gilbert. If you do not start behaving this instant, I will not hesitate to lay you over my knee and give you a well – needed discipline right here in this restaurant."

Just like that, order was retained once more. The friends finished their meals quickly, as they were meeting a couple of police officers later on that night.

At eight o'clock, Alfred made his way over to the alley that Arthur once did when he purchased drugs from either Natalia or Ivan. Of course, they wouldn't leave the blond American alone, for Francis, Gilbert, and Arthur were all watching closely nearby in case there was an interaction that night.

As predicted, the strange woman made her appearance at fifteen minutes after the hour. The sun had long gone down, and her slim figure and bowed dress only made her look even more terrifying in the shadows.

It looked as though Alfred was going to back out for a moment. The poor man looked around in fear as sweat drops covered his face.

"Don't you dare back out now, boss." Whispered Francis from a listening device behind Alfred's ear. "If you don't do this, hundreds of more people can die, but you could save thousands if you seal this deal. You want to be a hero, don't you?"

"Y-yes…" Croaked the other blond nervously.

"And don't talk to yourself!" The Frenchman reminded. "That's her. Just act cool like you are one of her customers. You're doing very well, don't blow this now."

"Good evening." Greeted the woman that Alfred was now very terrified of. "Do you know who I am?"

Alfred swallowed one final gulp and tried to nod with as much confidence as he could muster. "Yes. You're Natalia. I've… come to you for business." He said as he tried to control his now trembling hands inside his pockets.

"He's gonna die in there." Arthur said with a heavy sigh. "He's too innocent to do something like this all alone. If he doesn't get help soon, Alfred will crack underneath all the pressure."


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi guys! Thank you so, so much for sticking with me all this way! Just so you know, I do only have a couple more chapters to go but I promise it will have a happy ending! I promise to write more long works in the future, whatever fandom they may be. Enjoy ; )**

After the two exchanged false pleasant greetings, Alfred appeared to relax significantly.

"What are you selling tonight, miss?" The American flirted, attempting to hide his stutter and insecurities as much as possible. Even the others had to admit that Alfred's more vulnerable side was rather adorable, his façade of having to be the top dog in every situation faltered today, but his best friends were prepared to back him up if things began to spiral downwards too quickly.

Natalia shrugged with a flirtatious smirk of her own. "That depends on what you like. We usually sell cocaine and heroin, but we are also known to go beyond for our most valued customers. I can get you anything, if I like you, that is."

"J-just some coke would be fine. I-I mean the drug, not the drink." He laughed nervously as he tried to pretend to mask his stammer for a sore throat.

"You alright?" Questioned the woman with a raised eyebrow. "This is your first time, isn't it? Don't worry, you never have to worry about your wife or your business finding out about your after - hour endeavors. Every purchase you make here is secret." She pulled out a bag filled with a powdery white substance and handed it over to the mysterious customer. "That will be three – hundred dollars."

His eyes widening, Alfred thought that three – hundred dollars was rather a lot of money to pay for such a small bag of cocaine.

"He's got her." Whispered Arthur to a police officer through a listening device around his ear. "Start closing in on her, but don't jump in on the scene, we don't want to put Alfred in danger."

Natalia seemed to be eying the blond man's suspicious behavior, but later thought nothing of it as he was a paying customer at the end of the day, and money was money.

Just as Alfred was about to hand over his hard - earned money for a bag of drugs that he would never dream of using in his life, a loud 'click' filled the quiet streets. An officer had stealthily approached Natalia and pulled her arms behind her back, cuffing them and turning the key to lock them tight.

"You bastard!" She shrieked. "I know very powerful people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you in a heartbeat!"

"You won't be threatening to kill anyone for the rest of your life." The officer warned. "And, you are being pressed with charges for murder, as well. You have the right to remain silent and a right to a lawyer," The man began as he proceeded to read the rest of Natalia's rights.

After the chaos of the evening, the trio allowed Alfred to stay overnight at their place just in case if he felt overwhelmed by the day's events.

"Well, boss, you finally did it." Announced Arthur with a chuckle. "While you have always been a hero to us, you've actually managed to bring a criminal to justice, just like the ones you talk about in the comics and movies all the time."

"I knew I could do it!" He boasted proudly. "It was nothing at all, very easy!"

Gilbert's chuckles could be heard from the kitchen. "Right! You should have seen your face! I thought you might have pissed yourself, you looked so shaken!"

"Gilbert, I would not make fun of Alfred, if I were you," The Frenchman began. "At least he didn't piss himself in the third grade."

Feeling a story coming on, both Alfred and Arthur eagerly encouraged Francis to continue, much to Gilbert's dismay and humiliation.

Both Alfred and Gilbert were considerably drunk by the end of the night, but Arthur and Francis had both watched their alcohol intake.

"It's like… he's Gilbert times two when he's drunk." Said the Brit with the hardest laugh he has had in a while.

"I know I give him a lot of shit," began the Frenchman as he wiped some tears from laughter out of his eyes, but he's great at parties."

Arthur gazed into his partner's eyes, even he can't remember seeing Francis filled with this much joy. "Thank you." He said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Francis cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by that, love?"

"Whether you realize it or not, you all saved my life today. You didn't have to, but you did. And, because you all so stupidly put your lives in danger, just as I have, I can walk the streets now feeling safe. I don't have to worry about someone trying to rob or kill me if I walk home from work or my appointments. Natalia seems to be going to prison for life, and –" It was difficult for the blond to finish his sentence, because he was going to finish it with Ivan, and he would be reminded of the murder seen Natalia had committed right in front of his eyes.

Francis seemed to understand, as he nodded his head and wore a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry you had to see something so traumatizing, even if the man did terrorize you – but that's not the point, I know. If I could, I would keep you safe from all of the dangers in the world. Always."

Arthur leaned in to the crook of Francis' neck. "You know you can't do that. But, in a strange way, these unfortunate circumstances only made our relationship stronger. I'd wake up with you beside me every day, and I will always be thankful for that, and I'd never want to go back to a life without you. I just…" He chuckled. "I guess I don't know what I'm saying anymore, but my point is that I love you, Francis."

"I love you, too, Arthur." Replied his fiancé and the two men kissed. Their hands stayed entwined for the rest of the night.

"But I think either you or I will have to drive Gilbert and Alfred back. Gilbert is definitely way too drunk to drive his own car. Do you think he would mind if I drove it?"

Francis shook his head. "No, he definitely won't mind. For all we know, Gilbert would forget this night ever happened the moment I make bacon and eggs the next morning."


	49. Chapter 49

The next few months of Arthur's life was the happiest he has ever been. He officially felt like a free man, and a clean one, also. It had been six months since Natalia had poisoned his veins with heroin, and he has not taken a single drug since. Now, he only had positive things in his life to look forward to. However, he still felt like there was one thing left that he had to do. He wanted to invite his family to his wedding.

Even though it was now well over sixteen years since the man had last spoken to his parents, he still wanted to see if any of his blood relatives wanted to attend the special ceremony.

"You mean you're actually going to England and visit your childhood home to invite your parents?" Asked Francis ludicrously. "Well, this idea is pretty insane – and we've all had our fair share of crazy ideas lately – but I still support you. I just… don't want their outdated and old - fashioned opinions about our lifestyle to hurt you before our special day."

The other man simply smiled at his fiancé's worry. "Don't the words old – fashioned and outdated have the same meanings, love?" Asked the blond Brit with a bright smile.

Francis smirked fondly back at him but gave into his partner's request to invite his family in the end. "Alright, okay… but if anything goes wrong, just call me, okay?"

Arthur nodded in response. "I promise, and don't worry, if the meeting with my parents goes horribly wrong, I'll catch another plane on the same day. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, but I'll only be gone a few days. I'm sure Alfred and Gilbert will be good company for you."

"Oh, please don't torture me, mon Cher."

Even Arthur agreed with himself that this plan had been a stupid idea as he stood in line to board his flight the next morning. The only meal he felt like grabbing for his flight had been a blueberry muffin and a bottle of orange juice, and it would probably be the only meal he would have for the rest of the day.

A million conversations played in his mind as the plane finally started to take flight. His parents would either force him off of their doorstep, or they would welcome him with open arms and back into the family. However, he wondered if he would even want to belong to a family that had rejected him for over sixteen years.

He must have fallen asleep during the horrible plane movie – some film featuring a dog who was a detective, but it had been the only option available for a ten - hour flight. "Welcome to London, England." A very feminine and overly friendly flight – attendant announced. "We hope you've enjoyed your flight and will choose to fly with us again for all of your future travels. Have a great day!"

' _Ugh, I've been asleep for six hours_.' The Brit thought to himself. He may have had plenty of sleep on the flight over, but he still felt incredibly exhausted. He couldn't even imagine how he had managed to fall asleep in the first place.

The taxi ride from the airport to Arthur's family's house had been an hour and thirty – minutes, a nice pay day for the cab driver, but not for the blonde's wallet. The driver had been particularly nosey, attempting to pry into Arthur's life and why he had been so desperate to pay the driver so much to drive such a long way, but he figured he owed the man that much.

"Wow, it's really been that long since you've seen your family, then? Do you really think you're ready to see them after all these years?" The driver asked.

Arthur shrugged and smiled. He really didn't hold anything back, he told the man he was getting married to his fiancé next month, and that he wanted to try and patch the rift up with his parents so that he could invite them to the wedding, and hopefully mend their relationship afterwards. "I don't think I'd ever be ready, honestly," He replied with a chuckle. "But I know I'd kick myself if I never tried. I really do wonder what type of people my mother and father had become after all this time."

"You surely are a bigger man than I am." Replied the man behind the wheel. "f I were you, I don't think I'd ever want to see my family again, and then I'd tell them to go to hell. Well, good luck to you anyways, kid. And thanks for the generous tip."

"No problem." The two shook hands and then parted ways. _'Maybe I should have paid him extra to stay a little while longer in case things go horribly wrong and I need a ride back.'_ The Brit thought the moment the cab drove off. _'Oh well, I can't turn back now.'_

When Arthur arrived at his childhood home, he was in for quite a nasty shock. When he rang the doorbell, an elderly man appeared.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"W-wait, I'm Arthur – who are you?" The man inside the home was clearly not his father.

"Kid, I don't know why you're here, but I'm certainly not in the mood too play any of your games that you young people think it's funny. My wife is sick and we don't need the lot of you ringing our doorbells and running away all the time."

"What? N-no, that's not what I'm here for. I'm looking for my father." The Brit answered with a gulp.

The other man shook his head, suddenly appearing a little guilty. "I'm sorry, son – I guess no one told you. We bought this house ten years ago after a murder took place here. Some burglar looking to make a few bucks broke in here and killed a middle – aged married couple. We bought the house after it got cleaned up because my wife and I needed a small place to live, and after the murder… well, the price to this place went down significantly, and we needed a one – story house as the Mrs. And I can't get around like we used to. I'm sorry for accusing you before of being rude, would you like to come in? I was just going to make some tea for my wife and I'll make some for you, too."

Arthur gave the man a sad smile. "No, sir. But thank you. I – I'll leave you alone, now."

He was on a plane home the same night. When he arrived home to Francis a bawling mess, the Frenchman didn't ask any questions. Arthur wasn't even sure why he had been crying especially after all of the hurt that his parents had put him through. The two men stayed up until three in the morning to talk it out.


	50. Chapter 50

The day had finally come for Arthur and Francis to exchange their vows in front of the friends and family that they have always known and loved. Mrs. Bonnefoy was ecstatic as she spent most of the day introducing Arthur to Francis' Aunts, Uncles, cousins and grandparents. Strangely – or not strangely enough, most people of the Bonnefoy family adopted the signature blond hair and blue - eyed features.

Arthur had Lovino, Ravis, and Tino in his wedding party. All of the people who have supported him during the worst and best times of his life. The Italian man had especially been in a good mood that day since the bar was due to open at any moment, and he needed a drink or two before he made a speech in front of a crowd of rowdy French people.

Francis had both Antonio and Gilbert in his wedding party, his two best friends that had been with him since high school – and are now here supporting him on his wedding day as a thirty – six – year - old man. This trio had been through so much over the years, and their friendships only grew stronger during the last year's events.

"So, Matthew," Francis began as he wrapped his arm around the shy Canadian. "When are you going to make my pal, Gilbert here an honest man, hu?"

"Francis! Don't you dare scare Matthew with marriage!" The albino retorted.

The blond chuckled darkly. "But mon ami, you are the last of us to take the walk down the aisle, non? And you do love Matthew, oui?"

"Of course, I love Matthew, and yes I am going to stay with him. I'm not about to let some other dick take him away from me!" Gilbert blushed, his cheeks turning a shade of red to match his eyes.

"So, I guess we can plan on coming to your wedding sometime this year?" Arthur asked with a chuckle. Everything was just right about his special wedding day, and what made it even better was that all of his friends were in great places in their relationships, as well.

"Really, Gilbert?" Said Matthew with a gleam of hope in his eye. "Is marriage something you would want, too? He entwined his elbow with Gilbert's and handed him a drink from the bar.

"O-of course I do! Maybe sometime soon… I think I'll need that drink now, hone." He chugged the drink down rather quickly as he tried to forget the smirking faces of his friends.

"Hey! Arthur!" Called a rather flamboyant voice. A man with familiar shoulder length blond hair and green orbs came to greet the two grooms, hand in hand with his partner, Toris.

"Feliks! I'm so happy you came today! Are you and Toris making yourself comfortable?" The Brit asked with a wink.

The blond man in the bubble – gum pink suit laughed out loud. "Not yet, but I'm sure we'll get very comfortable in the hotel room later night!"

Toris, however, looked rather embarrassed that all of his friends now knew his sexual plans for later that evening. "Now, dear, I'm sure not everyone would want to know what we are up to, tonight."

Feliks laughed and took a sip of his fruit flavored drink. "Now, Toris, no need to be such a prude! I'm sure, like, everyone here is going to be having sex tonight. It's just something you do after a wedding. It gets you in the mood, you know?"

Francis smirked at Toris' obvious awkwardness. "So, Toris, does that mean that you are going to have sex with him?"

The therapist hid his face behind his long brown locks. "I don't know… I can't predict what I'll be doing within the next four to six hours."

"That means yes!" Replied the Polish man with a confident cheer.

"Well, we all know that Arthur and Francis will be having sex tonight! As will me and Honda." Alfred announced, completely unashamed.

Arthur wasn't phased by the awkward conversation anymore, and simply shook his head. "why is everyone so confident with announcing who they are going to have sex with to everyone in this room?"

"Lighten up and have a drink, Iggy!" Alfred chuckled and handed his best friend a rather large glass of scotch from the open bar.

The whole ceremony felt like a blur. Arthur tried to pay attention to all of the sweet and wonderful things that his closest friends had said and all of the well wished he was sent, but he was too distracted by the fact that he was now a married man, and his title would be changed forever. He took Francis' last name, which officially made him feel part of a family once again.

The Brit wondered if his family really would have came to his wedding if they were still alive. He couldn't help but wonder if their relationship could have been mended after all of those years, and if they would have acted like a family again after today, but he couldn't dwell on that. IT wasn't his fault that his parents had died, nor was it his fault that they had abandoned him for many years. Yet, he still wondered how things would have gone if his parents had the chance to live a long and complete life.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Someone called to him. It was Mrs. Bonnefoy, and her presence in any room always demanded attention, and it was well deserved.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I must have drifted off there." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, dear." She replied. "So, are you finally ready to call me 'Mom' now?"

This was his second chance at a family. And, what made it even better was that he chose to belong to this family after marrying his now husband – Francis. Francis had assured him that he never has to worry about fitting in with his mother and his other relatives, because they were all equally crazy, yet very accepting of everyone they met and welcomed them with open arms.

Arthur bent down to his mother – in – law's height and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Of course, I am, Mom."

 **: ) THE END : )**


End file.
